Don't Forget
by Lupus
Summary: Bella jumped from the cliff but she hit her head and doesn't remember who Edward is. What happens when he comes back? What will she say to this beautiful stranger? Where do the Volturi come into this? ExB
1. Preface

There she was.

All but a few meters away from me. We'd been apart for so long and now all I wanted to do was wrap my arms around her and tell her how much I loved her. How much I needed her. How much I needed and depended on everything she did.

She wouldn't want me. She didn't love me anymore. No, she hated me after what happened, hated everything about me. I hated what happened to us too. I'd do anything to take everything back, starting with that fateful night in September.

That tragic night started everything.

Now she hated me.

* * *

**A/N: **So, that was the preface. I thought it was about time for one seeing as I'm writing chapter 22.

Emma


	2. Forget Me

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of Stephenie's characters but I do own this plot line because I came up with is all on my lonesome and if you steal it I will come and stab you with a spoon and pencil.

Reviews please!

* * *

I opened my eyes.

The first thing I saw was Renée sleeping at the end of my bed on a soft foam chair. She looked older than how I remembered her; there were bags under her eyes.

The second thing I saw was the hospital wall and floor. Mint green walls reminded me of somewhere familiar but I couldn't tell where.

The third thing I saw was at least ten different pieces of machinery attached to my body. They were bleeping and I could hear my pulse.

Then my head started to pound.

I winced and cried out in pain. This woke Renée.

"Bella!" She almost screamed it.

"Hey, Mom." I mumbled it and realized that my voice wasn't up to anything today. She rushed up to hug me, narrowly avoiding the wires and tubes connected to me.

"I thought I lost you, Bella. We both did."

"Is Charlie here?" I was wondering out loud.

"Yes, he's just gone to get some dinner. We've been so worried. I left Phil and flew all the way to Forks after I heard what happened. He was fine about letting me go. Charlie hasn't left your side in days. He's been so upset about everything before this and it can't have done him any good with the cliff and –"

I stopped her. "What cliff?" I blurted it out faster than I meant.

"You mean…" She looked incredulous. "You mean you don't remember?"

"I don't remember what? Mom, what don't I remember?"

"Bella…You…You jumped from a cliff."

My head spun. Why on earth would I have jumped from a cliff? What reason would I have had to jump? I knew I must have been dreaming. It couldn't be true. Impossible. What could have happened in the last year that would have made me jump? Dreaming, that was the only logical explanation. I closed my eyes again and waited to wake up. The pain in my head was wrapping itself around me. The burning sensation was a little too realistic for a dream. I slowly opened my eyes, not wanting to face the truth.

"Bella?" Renée looked at me with tense eyes. She almost whispered it.

"Why did I jump, Mom? Tell me." I said, croaking, still not wanting to believe what reality was saying to me.

She gazed into my eyes, wondering if this was the right time to be telling me. "I don't know much about it. I came after Charlie called me. He said you jumped because of a boy. Jacob Black found you floating in the water of La Push. You weren't breathing and he got you breathing again. He drove you straight to the hospital and told then phoned us to tell us what happened. He comes here everyday. He was here a few hours before you woke up."

As Renée said this I could only wonder about what happened before. I remembered Jacob Black, only just. He was a blur in my mind like so many other things. But me, try to kill myself because of a boy? That wasn't me at all. I hadn't ever been that close to a boy. Ever, not even at Phoenix.

In my confusion I didn't even notice Charlie at the door of the room.

"Bella!" He flung his food down on the table my hospital bed and crashed a hard hug into me. I could feel the love and relief coming off him and it was all I could do to hug him back. "I've been so worried, Bella! You have no idea." He sighed and hugged me again.

"Um, dad, do you mind telling me who this boy was?" I was cautious. He looked to Renée, she nodded. I guessed he was asking if I knew.

"Bells," he came to sit down in the chair on the other side of me. "I don't know much about this guy. I had no idea who he was. Something happened between you too and you were really torn up about it. You wouldn't sleep or eat properly and every night you woke up screaming because of nightmares you were having. At first I would come in every night to comfort you but every night the screaming wouldn't go and eventually I knew I had to stop coming in." Charlie sighed and dropped his gaze to the floor.

My mind was swimming. I was practically lost but I knew I had to ask. "What was his name, dad?"

His eyes flew up to mine in under a second. His breathing was deep but fast and his hands were fidgeting with themselves; a sign I knew to look out for. He was going to lie. "His name was Mike, Bella."

I just nodded calming, pretending to accept it. I had spent enough time with Charlie to know when he was trying to protect me, even if it was by lying to me. He always had done the fidgeting thing, even when I was young. Like one time for instance, he told me we had ice cream in the freezer but when we got there was none. I had cried. He thought I forgot because I was only nine but each time, something as simple as that, and I would know he wasn't being truthful. Of course I didn't like him doing it, sometimes I would confront him about it. I never told him about the habit he had because I knew he would stop and there would be no indication that my own father wasn't being honest with me. No, I left it and he liked it better when he felt I believed the lie.

My doctor walked in and picked up my chart. He was wearing a long white coat, like most of the doctors here and had spiked up black hair. There was a clip on his shirt pocket that said "Dr. Jones".

"Bella, I heard you were awake. How are you feeling?"

"Um, fine I guess. My head hurts a bit." I lied, it was hurting, a lot more now that I knew why I jumped.

"Well, your stats have improved. We should be able to send you home sometime this week." Both my parents' faces lit up. I was glad to see them happy but I didn't feel well enough to go anywhere.

"Um, Dr. Jones, I can't remember why I jumped. Is that normal?"

"I should think so; you hit your head hard on one of the rocks. A little further to the right or left and you could have cracked your skull open." I shuddered at the thought. "I think we need to give you an x-ray just to check everything is healing right and then you can sleep. You look like you need some more."

My bed was pushed up to the x-ray wing and after waiting for what seemed like forever I was pushed back up to my private room. I wondered why I wasn't on the ward.

Charlie and Renée left me to sleep soon after that. I had no more questions, yet anyway. Obviously, this boy had meant a lot to me, even though my own parents had tried to make him sound like nothing. He couldn't have been nothing if I was willing to jump off a cliff for him. I wondered why I jumped. I wondered what the reason was to make him leave me. I wondered if he actually left me. I wondered what he looked like but before I could think of any answers I was slipping into unconsciousness.

I was in a lunch hall. From what I could see it was crowded, I could see teens shouting and a queue that had formed to get food. It was apparently lunch. I sat at a table and I could see girls and boys around my age. I sat next to a girl and next to her was a boy. There were two more boys and a few more girls sat near us. I felt my head move and my eyes fall on a table with a group of four sitting far from the rest of the noisy teens and–

Something very cold was pressed against my lips. My eyes flung themselves open and my breath came short and fast as whatever it was drew back. It took me a few seconds to remember where I was and that I had to remember to breathe. Someone, I had no idea who, was inches from my face.

It was a boy and he was beautiful. He had untidy, bronze-coloured hair and looked very pale under the darkness of the gloomy hospital room. He smelt sweet but it wasn't cologne, something sweeter than that. I instinctively pulled back. Did he just kiss me?

"Bella," his voice was velvet and it sounded so warm. He lifted his hand to mine. I was shocked at how cold it was and I flinched. It was like he had had his hands in a pile of snow before he touched me. "I'm so sorry. I should never have left you. You have no idea how bad I feel and now you're in hospital and it's my entire fault. I'm so sorry; I never meant a word I said that night. I'm so sorry. I'll never leave you again." He lifted my hand to his nose, closed his eyes and sniffed my wrist. I didn't know who this boy was but I was not comfortable with what he was doing, no matter how god-like he looked.

"Excuse me?" My voice showed my shock.

"Bella?" He sounded worried.

"Do you mind telling me who you are?" My breath was still fast.

"Don't you…know who I am?" His voice now sounded distressed.

I studied his face. His jaw line was defined, and his skin was pale, as I saw. His golden eyes smouldered in the dark. They were a perfect shade of butterscotch and I felt like I was falling into his mind. I blinked. I couldn't remember ever seeing him but he felt strangely familiar.

"No…I…I don't…"

"Oh." He dropped my hand. His face was swept from all emotion now. "I suppose its better that way…" The mysterious boy turned to leave.

"What d'you mean?" I questioned, I didn't really want him to go.

He turned his head slightly whilst stopping at the door. "It doesn't matter." He whispered, only just loud enough for me to hear. He pulled the door open.

"Wait." He stopped, waiting. It was as if he would obey my every word. I wondered if he could be the so-called _Mike_ that Charlie lied about. "What's your name?"

I heard him take a deep breath in and turned to face me completely. His eyes seemed to burn with passion.

"My name is Edward Cullen. I'll never forget you, Bella. Please, do all you can to forget I ever came here. If I knew, I never would have come. I've hurt you in so many ways already, I don't need to do it again."

He walked out of the door and shut it quietly behind him. I thought heard a sob behind it.

What had I just done?


	3. Forget Me Not

_"Hurry up and go already!"_

Alice's voice rang around my mind.

I crept into Forks hospital from the window in the visitor's waiting room and swallowed hard. If Alice was right Bella would be only a few doors away from me.

Oh, how I had missed her beautiful smile. Her wonderful laugh. Her intoxicating scent. I closed my eyes. I kicked myself every minute of everyday I was away. Why had I left her? It made me so unhappy and I had the image of her tears streaming down her face as I ran from her, burned into my mind. I vowed that I wouldn't let anything hurt her and I hurt her myself. I was a worse monster than I was when I met her, but all the same, I couldn't wait to hold her once more.

Two miles after I left her I collapsed on the floor, curled up into a ball and let the pain engulf me. I had purposely taken her out of my life so she could be safe. I had taken the only thing that had ever made me happy and pushed it away. I had pushed her away and she didn't want to be pushed. I longed to hold her and drink in the scent in her hair, around her neck, behind her ear and by her wrists. I couldn't have ever imagined this happening to me, ever. It was all too perfect. She was perfect.

She was, in short, my angel.

I made my way around the first ward. There were sleeping patients and not even the night-nurses were awake. _Luck? I hope so…_I thought to myself. I sniffed the air in the corridor. There was a slight tint of lavender on the air by the x-ray route.

I didn't dare think about what had made her jump, though I knew it was me. Now, however, I was here to make that all right and if everything went to plan I would feel whole again. I would have got my heart back and get to keep the love of my life close to me at all times. She would never leave my sight.

I came to a room and the inviting aroma of Bella slid under the gap in the door. I quietly opened the door and shut it behind me, all the while inhaling deeply. How I lived without her all this time?

Bella lay in front of me, connected up to machinery that could check her heart and pulse. I yearned to do that myself. It had been too long since I had last felt her heart pound in my ear.

Guilt over came me. It was my fault she was here. My angel had fallen and I wasn't there to catch her. I was fleeing, thinking that I was protecting her but all this time she had been falling, and now she had hit the ground. I wasn't quick enough to catch her.

I took another deep breath in. Her scent flew around my head, enveloping me in calm. I moved around to the side of her bed.

Her long, brown hair trailed easily over her shoulders and she looked a lot thinner than in my memories. Her eyebrows were pulled together in confusion. I knelt by her face. The desire to take that confusion away was overpowering.

I leaned in, touching her the bottom of her chin with my finger, and pressed my lips to hers. How did I forget the heat that came with the kiss? The kiss I had longed for, for so long. I was about to lean in and smell her hair when her eyes hurled themselves open.

"Bella," I whispered. I forgot how my heart soared when I said her name. I cupped her hands in mine and I knew I was going to blurt out the words I was going to save. "I'm so sorry. I should never have left you. You have no idea how bad I feel and now you're in hospital and it's my entire fault. I'm so sorry; I never meant a word I said that night. I'm so sorry. I'll never leave you again." I lifted her hand to my face, closed my eyes and inhaled the scent by her wrist.

"Excuse me?" Shock jolted through her voice.

My jaw clenched, eyes wide in the gloomy room, studying her face. "Bella?"

"Do you mind telling me who you are?"

"Don't you…know who I am?"

I waited in the darkness as she studied my face. My eyes were tense with fear. The next thing she would say would be crucial to my happiness and my heart. I prayed to who ever had given her to me, to be kind and forgiving enough to let me have my angel back in my arms. I couldn't live without her…

"No…I…I don't…" I stopped breathing.

"Oh."

She honestly couldn't remember me. She couldn't remember who I was or how many times I told her I loved her. She didn't remember the first day I saw her over the lunch hall. The first time I glared down at her. The first day I actually started speaking to her. The day when I stopped speaking to her for her own safety. The day I got filled with jealousy over Mike asking if she would take him to the dance. The day I started speaking to her again. The night I visited her and heard her whisper my name. The night I fell in love with her. That one time in the meadow when she didn't run from me when I was in the sun. The time when I almost ripped her apart when she leaned in. The time when she rode on my back when I ran. The first time I kissed her. The night I was really allowed to be with her at night, hold her close, and never let her go. The night I heard her whisper _I love you _in her sleep. The morning she said it in my arms. The morning when she fainted in my arms. The day she met my family and didn't run. The day I played her lullaby to her. The day I tasted one of her tears. The day she learned about us completely. The day I she sat in my room and lit it up with bliss. The day I pounced on her, taking her for myself, sitting her on my lap, holding her close. The day of the baseball game. The day I had to tamper with her mind. The day I said I loved her. The day _they_ came. The day I had to protect her from everything. The day I saw the want in James's eye. The night she had to flee to Phoenix. The night I kissed her the hardest I ever had. The night I thought I would never see her again. The day I saw her lying on the floor, unconscious. The day I thought I killed her. The day I had to suck out the poison. The first taste I got of her blood and how it filled me with such warmth. The day I didn't kill her. The empty days of bliss with her. The day of her birthday when she was almost killed by Jasper. The day I knocked her out of the way, fearing for her soul and for breaking her. The day I realized I had to let her go. The night I kissed her for the last time. The three days when I had been so distant. The night that I had told the worst lie of my life, human or vampire. The night I said I didn't want her…

I was back now. My mind was set on never letting her go if she forgave me. Nothing was more important to me than her. But how could she forgive me now, if she couldn't even remember who I was?

"I suppose its better that way…" My dead heart was screaming at me in my chest. This was what I wanted for her when I left. Now she could get on with her life and forget about me completely. However, I'd never forget her…

I turned to walk out of the door, savouring the last of her scent. "What d'you mean?" Her voice was confused now.

I turned my head slightly. "It doesn't matter…" I whispered it, barely loud enough for her to hear. My heart was shattering inside. I pulled the door open, afraid I would break down before I got out.

"Wait." Bella's voice rang around my head, I committed it to memory as I stopped. I would do anything for her if she asked. "What's your name?"

I swallowed hard, not knowing whether I should answer. I turned around completely facing her, my eyes burned with a passion I never even knew I had.

"My name is Edward Cullen. I'll never forget you, Bella. Please, do all you can to forget I ever came here. If I knew, I never would have come. I've hurt you in so many ways already, I don't need to do it again."

I walked out the door and shut it just as quietly as I opened it when she was asleep.

A sob escaped my lips as I ran from the hospital.

* * *

A/N: In case you haven't noticed this is in Edward's POV...  
However, I refuse to write POV at the very top of my stories,  
I'm not sure why...

Emma


	4. Déjà Vu

It had been a day since I dreamt that Edward came to me and I couldn't stop thinking about him, even if I didn't know if he was real. He seemed so familiar and yet I had no idea who he was…

I had been released back into the_real world_ the day after the strange dreams. The first in the lunch hall had made no sense anyway. I felt like I was seeing new things but I had already seen them. I replayed the second over and over again in my mind. It was like I was pulled out of the first because the second was more important. It felt so real, so genuine.

Was he just made up? Was he real? Was he actually there? Nonsense. When I woke up everything was just the same as when Charlie and Renée left me to sleep. I woke up seeing the blinds closed but the sun drifted through the gaps, very uncharacteristic for Forks.

The sun, as predicted, didn't stay out for long. Charlie drove me home with Renée in the back seat, asking almost every minute if I was okay. Dr. Jones did my bloods again and I was back to normal. He said that my memory from before the jump would probably not come back. I prayed that it did. I wanted to know more about Edward, even if he wasn't real. I would just have to wait for my brain to connect it all together.

My room was just the same as before, messy with some tidy areas. I slowly unpacked the things that had made their way to hospital, my mind drifting back to my dreams again.

Why had that one felt so real? Was it real? Who was he?!

My mind spun and I had to sit on my bed to calm myself down. I heard I quiet knock at my door. Charlie slid into my room.

"Hey Bella, someone's here to see you."

My eyebrows pulled together in confusion. "Jacob." He continued. Slowly and unsure, I followed him downstairs. As he said, Jake was there, sitting on the couch in front of the TV. His eyes shot up when I trudged in.

He was up in flash and embraced me in a bear hug. I could smell the scent of the woods on his body. He was strangely warm and inviting…

"Hey Bells." Jake said, pulling away but keeping his hand on my shoulders to check if I was okay.

"Hey." I smiled a little, but I felt quite tired to do much more.

He eyed my dozy smile. "You okay?"

"Just a little tired really."

"Oh, well I was just dropping in to say hi and make sure you were okay. I guess I'll see you." And then he planted a warm kiss on my cheek and shut the front door quietly behind him. I felt my face go red.

I tramped back up the stairs, knowing that my face had yet to cool down. I pressed my hands to my cheek and sat on my bed. Soon enough drossiness had taken over and I felt myself slide under the covers.

I was in a lunch hall. The same lunch hall as before and it was still crowded. I could see teens shouting and a queue that had formed to get food, again. It was still apparently lunch. I turned knowing I sat at a table with girls and boys of my age, possibly class mates but I couldn't recall their names. I felt my head move again and my eyes fall on a table with a group of four sitting far from the rest of the noisy teens.

I felt my eyes open wide for they were all shockingly beautiful. There were three boys and a girl. One was big, muscular with dark curly hair. Opposite him was an amazing blond, the kind of girl that could just walk by and she would shoot your confidence in the face. Next to her was taller, leaner but still muscular boy and he had honey-blond hair. Next to him was – to my wonder and surprise – Edward. The very boy I dreamt of, with his wild, untidy hair complementing his topaz eyes brilliantly. A small girl jumped down into the seat next to the blonde boy. She had ink black hair that made her look elf-like. It was so dark it almost looked blue in the fake light from the room. Soon enough, she was up again but this time carrying her lunch away.

Their beauty shocked me but I couldn't get over the fact that Edward was just sitting with them. Even if I had made him up, why would he be back in, – well, it looked a lot like the lunch hall Forks High but then again, didn't every lunch hall? – My dreams?

I felt my lips move this time. The girl sitting next to me and I heard her say "That's Edward and Emmett Cullen, and Jasper and Rosalie Hale. The one who left was Alice Cullen; they all live together with Dr. Cullen and his wife."

As if called, Edward's eyes flicked up to meet mine, his golden gaze intense.

My eyes tossed themselves open.

_6:32_. I had woken up an hour before it seemed reasonable to get up and it was a Saturday which meant I had the right to stay in for an extra two at least.

But I didn't want to. Edward's gaze was burned into my mind; extreme and even slightly irritated. He couldn't actually be from my imagination; I wasn't _that_ creative, was I? I wasn't ever able to think about anyone so perfect before so why now? Why was he fixed in my mind with such a force it worried me.

I massaged my temple thinking about how this could have all happened. I didn't notice that I started pacing around my room until the floorboard squeaked, bringing me out of my mental brawl.

I crept downstairs and put the TV on low, so not to wake Charlie. I could hear his snores from the lounge so I knew I was safe. The channel it started up on was the end of a romance movie, a couple were inching closer and closer to each others' faces. Then the man stopped, so close to her face they were breathing in each others' breath and said "Marry me".

I shut the TV off as the tears started flowing from my eyes.

There was so much missing from my life, so much I didn't know. These dreams I kept having and how I had no idea whether to believe them or not. How could I trust my mind when I knew I had made myself jump off a cliff? Why, for all the reasons in the world, had I jumped?

Love.

It must have been love. Though not remembering falling for anyone I knew from enough soaps that when you heart is broken, sometimes it can't be fixed. Maybe that was it, the reason behind everything. Maybe my heart shattered and all I needed was to go and pick up the pieces. The pieces I knew to be in my dreams.

And from then on I knew I would be doing a lot more sleeping. I grabbed the cover throw that sat on top of the sofa and wrapped it around me, knowing how, even if I wasn't tired, I should still sleep.

_Maybe it will help__ me understand…_ I thought, before drifting back into pleasant unconsciousness.

I was walking into a science lab. I had my bad slung casually around my shoulder, not caring where I was going because I knew I was sure to trip up at some point. I walked up to the teacher and noticed the board had _Mr. Banner _written on it, only after I noticed that Edward Cullen was sitting next to the only available seat. As I passed him he seemed to go rigid in his seat. His eyes were pitch-black and furious. Naturally, I tripped and I heard a giggle from the table next to me. Mr. Banner handed me a book as his mouth moved something I couldn't hear. I nodded, confused at the lack of sound. My feet moved me towards the seat next to Edward, but I was bewildered from the look he'd given me.

I didn't look up as I pulled out my equipment and set my book on the table but I saw he posture change out of the corner of my eye. He was leaning away from me, sitting on the very edge of his seat, looking away like he smelt something bad. I felt my hand touch my hair and drag a strand to my nose. It didn't smell bad; it smelt of my strawberry shampoo. I let my hair drop over my right shoulder, creating a screen between us. I turned my head back to Mr. Banner but I couldn't help sneaking looks at him.

During the whole lesson, his never relaxed his position. His left hand was clenched into a fist on his leg, tendons standing out under his pale skin. His shirt sleeves were pushed up to his elbows, showing his forearm off perfectly.

The lesson was quick but it felt like forever. I was waiting for his posture to change but it never did. He shot out of room faster than anything I'd ever seen before. I was left wide-eyed, staring at the door.

Then everything seemed to speed up, like on a video. I saw blurs of a gym lesson and then everything starting going at the right speed. I shook my head to rid myself of the dizziness.

I pushed the door open and stepped into a front office. It was warmer than outside where, in the distortion of speeding up, I noticed it had started to rain.

But I wasn't concerned about the rain, about how my hair would look wet and frizzy. I was concerned about why Edward Cullen was arguing with the receptionist by the desk. I moved to the side of the wall and waited for them to finish.

After carefully listening in on their conversation, I got the vague idea that Edward wanted to change his sixth-hour class. His sixth-hour class was biology, with me.

"Never mind, then" he said hastily "I can see it's impossible. Thank you so much for your help." He turned and darted out of the door into the pouring rain, without looking at me once.

I slowly sat up, trying to calm my breathing. The throw had been flung on to the floor and I could see from the clock on the TV that it was at least eight. Charlie bustled in.

"You alright Bella?" He asked, noticing I was sitting on the sofa, in pajamas, breathing fast enough to be hyperventilating.

"Yeah, I just couldn't sleep dad. I came down here and fell asleep again. I must've had a nightmare."

The lie seemed to work. "Okay then, Bells, you rest up. I've told the school you'll be back on Monday but we'll see how you do. I've got to get off now." He grabbed his jacket off the peg in the hall and stuck his head back in. "You sure you're okay?"

"Fine, dad. Don't worry."

I didn't think until I heard the door slam.

What was going on? Edward had, in my dream just yesterday, come and declared his love for me. This time around, I find him glaring at me with pure hatred and loathing. Nothing was making any sense at all. Maybe I was just making it all up, maybe I was stupid to believe anyone so amazingly beautiful would like me and that's why my mind made him up.

It was plainly obvious that I was crazy.

But even when dreaming up crazed stories about astonishingly handsome boys that would fall in love with me, I kept getting a strange _déjà vu _feeling, like I'd been there before.

I hid my face in my hands. I was truly going mental, but this time I knew it. It had been the reason for my jumping, how could it have been love? No one like that would really exist and even if they did, why would they take any interest in me? No one had ever taken any interest in me before, why would they ever?

All the same, I couldn't get his face out of my head. His golden, topaz eyes that had been coal black in the last dream. His wind-swept, untidy, yet amazingly irresistible hair. Even with black eyes, he looked like a super-model.

Nothing was making sense but with every dream I was sure of something.

It was _déjà vu _every time.

* * *

A/N: I love you all -hug-  
Edward POV next chapter or maybe an Alice one if I have the patience... She's actually quite hard to write, as is Edward, but she's a lot harder... I'm really not sure who I should pick. Maybe Rosalie or Emmett...Carlisle would be good but they're all hard... Esme? Nuh-uh. That's a no-no.

In case you didn't get that, Bella has come to the conclusion she is crazy but can't help thinking about her imaginary Edward (though we know he's real!) She doesn't want to believe herself but she likes it too much. I mean, who wouldn't?

Emma


	5. Déjà Don't

"Edward, please!"

"No, it was a mistake going there and you know it!"

I was angry now. I had cried the tearless sobs out of my system and now there was only rage and resentment for what I had done. If I hadn't left her, she would have been happy and we could have stayed together, bliss. I would get my angel and none of this would ever have happened.

"Edward, there has to be another way. There always is!"

"No Alice, maybe for you but there's never been another one for me!"

I slammed the door and ran over to the very corner of my room. I sunk to the floor and let the sobs come out again. I rested my head on my knees as I clutched them, rocking back and pushing into the crook where the walls met.

The love of my life, my reason for living, the only meaning of my existence didn't know who I was. And the worst part was, I had caused it. It was my entire fault she couldn't remember me. If I hadn't left, hoping I was doing the right thing by keeping us apart and her out of danger, she wouldn't be lying in hospital with concussion. She had memory-loss and I had no idea if she would ever remember us or how much she would remember. If she would even remember me…

I had to keep telling myself, this was quite literally, exactly what I wanted for her. I wanted her to forget everything about us, forget that she ever met me or the others. She didn't know that we were vampires and she didn't know what I felt for her. Well, only vaguely. She must've thought that visit in the night was a dream, we did seem so dream-like to humans. Taking the thoughts of Jessica Stanley, we were like demigods that could go out for model shoots. Photos…My mind drifted back to _her_and the photos I had left under her floorboards… It was childish, I had promised her no more memories and I had left not only my heart with her, but the things I took from her. She was living in heartache, as was I, because of my stupid mistake.

Everything dragged my mind back to her, even in this room. When she'd first come here, how her eye grew wide in amazement at my music collection. How beautiful she looked that day, like everyday. A stab of pain went through my heart like a knife and the dry sobs shook my body. It was right for her, she wouldn't remember anything about us. She would get the chance to live a happy, normal, _human_ life. The precise reason I had left her in the first place. No matter how much my heart protested, my mind knew it to be true.

I left for the hospital with my heart set on being with her. What did I expect her to do? Just welcome me back with a warm and friendly hug? No, I expected a lot worse than that, but this…I would have never even thought of it, imagined it… That she wouldn't know who I was. I wanted her to do something, get angry or anything. I really didn't mind, just being in her floral presence was enough, guilt was already consuming me from the insides before I got there. The minute I said those lies…

Logically, Jasper, again, couldn't be near me, which meant Alice had gone back to him after I slammed the door on her. I could only hear Carlisle and Esme downstairs, Emmett watching the TV and Rosalie working on her car in the garage. My mind went out to them.

_I do wish he would come and talk to us. He's so lonely up there. Jasper would normally but it must be so hard for him, especially now that Edward is miserable again. Maybe Bella- _

I flinched at hearing her name spoken, even if it was in my own mind. I lost concentration and moved on to Carlisle.

_Edward… I know you're listening. Please come down so we can talk to you, we'll try and help as much as we can and if you don't want to, fine, but don't forget to hunt. Bella – _I flinched yet again but didn't loose concentration this time –_wouldn't have wanted you killing yourself like this. You know that just as well as I do._

What did he know? How could I live knowing that she was out there, going out and _dating_ other men? I wanted her for myself and I didn't want another person, let alone man, touching her. She was _my_angel and no one else should have her.

What was I doing? How selfish could I get? I had already taken her from the right state of mind for anything vaguely human-like and that 'bump on the head' was hardly a bump. I dragged her away from her human world because I was selfish enough to take what I wanted, but what really shocked me that day was the fact that after she found out what I was, she didn't run or shy away. She didn't care what I was, she just cared about me. It made me love her all the more.

_She jumped off a cliff for you, Edward. It was obvious how much she loved you and its obvious how much you love her. Why in the world did you give it up if you knew it was going to hurt you so much? Why would you do that to yourself, Edward?_ Rosalie's thoughts shattered through my shield of conflicting guilt even though I wasn't listening. Rosalie had told me how she felt about me moping about a number of times but this was the side of her I never got to see, or at least, I hadn't seen it in years.

She snapped me out of my remorse. I got up and jumped out of my window, limbs still stiff from my slouch. I made my way to the garage.

"Hello, Edward." She murmured, eying up her next tool.

"What did you mean?" I grumbled. My mind was drifting back to guilt.

"You know what I meant, Edward..." She said, looking up at me now, her eyes were soft like her voice. I just stood in the silence, holding her gaze. Eventually I had to break it.

"I did it to save her. I didn't want her missing out on anything that her human life could offer. I knew it would hurt me, more than she would know but I had to, I would always put her before me, no matter what. She deserved to live her life."

"But, she just wanted to be with you. Why couldn't you let her have that?"

"I could, I would gladly take her for myself if it was all up to me but by changing her I would be stopping everything and her life would end, even if it was with me. Her human life is so precious and she doesn't see that…But I suppose it really doesn't matter now…"

"Yes, Alice told me…" If possible, her expression became even more warm and caring. She almost reminded me of Esme. "But I thought that was what you wanted when you left?"

"It was…But I went there hoping to set it all right or at least explain why I left even if she wouldn't take me back. When she didn't remember…" I shuddered, trailing off.

Rosalie then did something so unexpected I think, if I was still human I would've fallen over with shock – I wanted to considering everything – but I stood my ground as she hugged me. Rosalie? Hugging?

"Are you okay, Rose?" I couldn't hide the shock in my voice.

"Yes Edward, I'm just beginning to see how you feel. I just thought you were being stupid before. I didn't realize how you could love her as much as I love Emmett or Alice loves Jasper. I'm sorry…"

"Why are you apologizing? If anything I should be. I've forced Jasper away from you all just because of my being here and you've all told me to get over it but…but I can't get over her. She was my everything. She still is…" I sunk to the floor. Blame and depression were dragging me down.

"Edward, you know I can't empathize like Jasper can but I can sympathize with you. I can't understand what it's really like but I can see you're in a lot of pain, and quite honestly, none of us like seeing you like this." She knelt down to be at my level and tapped the underside of my chin. "Cheer up."

And with that she left.

Cheer up? How in the world was I supposed to do that? Without _her_ my life was nothing. 'None of us like seeing you like this.' Was Rosalie trying to tell me something? Didn't they want me here? That was it, that was what she was trying to tell me. They didn't want me here, I was a waste of space bringing everyone down with me.

I stood, after coming to my conclusion and ran as fast as I could into the woods. A little while later, I had caught a deer and had drained its blood from its body. The deer in Forks had a certain flavour about them that I would miss, probably something to do with the hills. I wiped my mouth on my hand and ran back to the house, a lot more cautious than before. I didn't want to get caught by Carlisle and Esme with what I was going to do next. 

I found a sheet of paper and dug out a pen from a draw in the hall.

_ After putting much thought into my next move, I have decided it best if I left you all and moved on to somewhere else. It is obvious how much of a liability and a burden I am to each and every one of you. Don't think I won't miss you all. I will think of you all everyday. You'll think I'm doing the wrong thing by leaving but really it's for the best. It's clear how much a mess I'm in and I don't like driving Jasper away from you all, and in turn driving Alice away._

_As to where I will go, I think England would be right. It rains just as much there as it does here in Forks so there will be no trouble with the sun. I liked the house we had up on the moors, it was small enough and big enough for all of us and therefore if you did feel the need to stay you would be able to. I won't say no to visitors but I would appreciate it if you didn't come often. I need time to think and work everything out. If she doesn't remember me there's really no point and reason to my life._

_That wasn't a suicide note. As long as she still lives I will not take my own life. Even if she doesn't remember me, I will never forget her. It was a mistake to ever leave her and I see that now. I saw that the minute I left her. I tell myself that ever second of my existence and I will never forgive myself for doing this to her. I know it is what I wanted but I can't help wanting to take back my actions._

_Please don't worry about me. I can see what I've done to this family and I hope nothing else will happen to worsen the pain I have caused. _

_Edward._

I walked out of the Cullen household after leaving the note on the side-board, and looked back one last time.

_I wonder how Edward's doing…_

Esme's thought drove themselves into my mind as if to give me one last chance in staying. I closed my eyes. It would hurt her the most. It wasn't too late just to rip up the note and walk back into my room like nothing happened. One last chance to stop going to England and letting them have a happy life without me. One last chance to stay.

I turned to face the trees…

…And ran…

* * *

A/N: Yes, I sent him to England. It's just a lot more easier to talk about if you vaguely know where you are and what you're talking about. I've never been to Forks therefore it's hard for me to know what it's like without actually going there. Then again, that gives me an excuse to go... In the mean time, Google Earth doesn't tell you much about it so I've sent him to Derby (Darby for ye who don't have the British way of speaking, like Leicester is really said 'Lester') Don't ask, just say.  
To be honest I've never been to the place I'm sending him, I just know that the middle of England has more rain than London... To my knowledge anyway.  
Reviews and I'll start working on Bella's POV straight away! 

Emma


	6. La Push

A week had passed now, since my crazed dreams had begun and I hadn't given away that I had been having them, but then again, I could never be trusted in my sleep.

Somehow, the dream where Edward ignored me must have been wrong. The next night I had a perfectly normal – as normal as it could've been – dream where he spoke to be, introduced himself in fact. It was so awkward, I could hardly believe it! It felt like I was going bright red in my dream. And then there was him. Just sitting there, looking down with a crooked smile that made me melt. I was such an idiot. Not only was I having dreams about a god-like creature but I was blushing and swooning over them.

The next was one that shocked me so much I was amazed I didn't wake. The school parking lot was thick with snow and ice, I could tell it was cold. I was standing at the end of my old truck, looking down at the wheels and the snow chains that had been attached to them. Everything was going pretty slow, exactly like in movies, which proved my dreaming point. I turned my head to see a crowd – with Edward standing in the middle – wide-eyed. I spun around as fast as I could in slow motion to see a van screeching and spinning on the icy roads coming straight for me. Then, with my eyes wide now, I looked back to Edward. He was running, everyone else was still in slow motion but he was just running normally. Normal enough but I could see pain on his face as he sprinted at the fast-slow pace. I stood watching him and before I knew it his cold body was pressed up against mine and we had fallen to the floor. I saw the van smash into where I was just a minute ago and suddenly everything was moving very fast. I felt something hit my head and saw a dent form in the side of the van. I woke with my breathing rapid and hand clutching the back of my head as if I really had hit it on a car.

But with the recent ones I wondered if I was coming to my senses and my mind was battling my conscience, knowing what I was doing made me mad and was turning me mad. Edward was ignoring me and no matter how much I tried to talk to him he didn't turn to reply.

My life away from my dreams was still quite interesting when I wasn't day-dreaming of the imaginary boy in my mind that may or may not have loved me. I'd had a week at school without anything major happening. A few falls but they were expected, me being me. I found my way around with ease, I could remember a few names but after realizing I didn't know Mike's name and then when he introduced himself all over again, I knew to stay away from him. It was obvious he liked me but he was just too keen. I was counting the days till I was asked out and I'd somehow have to get out of it.

Of the people I could remember, I knew Jessica, Angela and Lauren. When I was re-introduced to Eric, Tyler and Mike they all looked heartbroken. What had I done before all of this?

My classes were all pretty easy. At least I could remember enough to get a good grade. I wasn't picked on for questions, Charlie, no doubt, explained how I needed to settle back into school, but quite honestly, I didn't feel any different. The work was sufficient enough to keep my mind working and it gave me time to think about how crazy I was going.

I and my mind new different things. My mind knew that I was making it all up and how no one that beautiful could exist and I knew in my heart that my dreams were becoming all too real.

Friday night and I was doing all the usual, standard things. Washing, cleaning, homework and cooking. Charlie was out late on patrol and I had no one else in the house to talk to. My mind was drifting off back to Edward until the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Bella? Hey, it's Jake." It's just Jacob, don't get panicky.

"Hey Jake, you okay?"

"Yeah, I was just wondering what you were doing tomorrow?"

"Oh, um, I've got nothing on. Why? Did you wanna catch up?"

"Yeah, it's meant to be a nice day so I was thinking we could go down to First Beach, just like old times." Old times?

"Sure." What could go wrong? "Maybe it'll jog my memory or something." I was showing the smile in my voice. "I'll be there at eleven."

"Eleven, sure. Bye."

"Bye." I hung up.

I had no idea what my relationship was like with Jacob. I didn't know if it was strong or weak, if we hung out much before or if this was something that hardly ever happened. What if this was a date? I'd never thought of that. Did he think it was? Did I think it was?

What was I going to do? I sighed and sat down on my bed after washing up. _I suppose I'll just have to take it as it comes, _I thought to myself. _Go and be ready for anything_. It wasn't that hard in theory. I didn't need practice, it was just go. I didn't need to worry about a swimming costume because it was way too cold to swim at this time of year. Turn up and be prepared.

I pulled on my pyjamas and gladly fell into dreams that made no sense.

I was in the Science lab and to my left I could see Edward, ignoring me completely, as usual. Oddly enough, so was I. I was about to turn to him when Mike came up to me…

"So" He was looking at the floor "Jessica asked me to the spring dance."

"That's great! You'll have a lot of fun with Jessica." I was really happy, even if I didn't like him much. Jessica still had a thing for him even though they split up.

"Well…I told her I had to think about it."

"Why would you do that?" Even if I was making this up, it wouldn't sit well with Jessica.

He was bright red and looking at the floor. "I was wondering if… well, if you might be planning to ask me." I felt my eyes go wide. I would have to watch out for this in real life.

"Mike, I think you should tell her yes."

"Did you already ask someone?" Mike's eyes darted towards Edward.

"No. I'm not going to the dance at all." I saw Edward turn his head towards me out of the corner of my dream.

"Why not?" He protested.

"I'm going to Seattle that Saturday" Wow. I was pretty good at this lying stuff in dreams.

"Can't you go some other weekend?"

"Sorry, no. So you shouldn't make Jess wait any longer – It's rude."

"Yeah, you're right" he mumbled and walked back to his seat. I sighed in relief. Then I noticed. Edward was staring at me.

I looked up into his golden eyes. They had such intensity, I had nearly forgotten how amazing they were. I couldn't look away, even with my subconscious screaming at me, about how idiotic and crazy I was.

"Mr. Cullen" asked Mr. Banner from the front of the classroom. My heart was thudding in my chest. He kept his eyes on me for as long as he could and then he said in that angelic voice of his, "The Krebs Cycle."

Okay, so it wasn't exactly the most romantic thing he could've said but just to hear his voice again… I couldn't put it into words. And the way he looked at me…

As I moved my hair to create a screen between us, the bell rang.

"Bella." My heart fluttered when he said my name.

I turned slowly. "What? Are you speaking to me again?" The words came out without me having any control over them. His lips twitched.

"No, not really." I closed my eyes in my dream, just listening to his voice. I didn't know I could do that in dreams, but as Edward proved, anything was possible.

"What do you want, Edward?" My voice came out harsh though I didn't mean it to.

"I'm sorry" I opened my eyes. "I'm being very rude, I know. But it's better this way."

"I don't know what you mean."

"It's better if we're not friends. Trust me." Was this my mind battling itself again?

"It's too bad you didn't work that one out earlier. You could've saved yourself from all this regret." My voice was still as harsh as before.

"Regret? Regret for what?"

"For not letting that stupid van squish me."

Shock erupted onto his face. "You think I regret saving your life?"

"I _know_ you do"

"You don't know anything." What exactly was that supposed to mean?!

I was angry. I had no idea how I came to get so angry over a small figment of my imagination. I had made Edward up and I was getting angry. I turned sharply away, clenching my jaw, gathering my books up and sweeping out of the door, trying to make a grand exit.

I tripped. Tripping in dreams is almost like tripping in real life, you even wince before you hit the ground. I got to collect my books and Edward had already done it for me. God, he was quick.

"Thank you." I said icily. I was still fuming.

His beautiful golden eyes narrowed as he retorted back. "You're welcome."

I stalked off to the car lot. Despite being mad, I was confused as well. If my mind was playing tricks on me why did it make him give me that longing gaze after Mike left? Somehow, Eric caught up with me.

"Hi, Eric."

"Hi, Bella."

"What's up?" I missed the nervous edge in his voice as I unlocked the truck door.

"Um, I was just wondering… if you would go to the spring dance with me."

"I thought it was girls' choice?" Him too?!

"Well, yeah."

"Thank you for asking me but I'm going to be in Seattle that day."

"Oh, well maybe next time"

"Sure"

Well, that was awkward.

I sat in the truck, trying to calm down. Why was everyone asking me to the spring dance? In my dreams? Of course, because I'd never actually get asked out nor would I have to courage to ask a boy. All the same, why was I saying no? I ignored Tyler as I started up the noisy engine. Edward's shiny Volvo was two cars down from my truck and he pulled out blocking my path. I scowled at the mirror where his reflection was. One flick of my foot would dent his paintwork. It was so easy...A simple movement...

Tyler knocked on the passenger window. "Sorry Tyler, I'm stuck behind Cullen."

"Oh, I know – I just wanted to ask you something while we're trapped here." This was getting stupid. "Will you ask me to the spring dance?" Why did my mind have to rub it in this much?

"I'm not going to be in town, Tyler"

"Yeah, Mike said that." He admitted.

"Then why –"

He shrugged. "I hoped you were just letting him down easy."

"Sorry Tyler, I really am going to be out of town then."

"That's cool. We still have a prom." I hoped he didn't take that literally. I didn't need dreams of Tyler asking me to the prom as well.

I drove away when Edward moved. The amazingly beautiful family were already inside.

Then the dream changed. I was back at school, the car lot again and it was raining hard, as it does in Forks. I fumbled with my keys as I locked the door to my truck. They dropped into a puddle at my feet. I bent down to get them but white hands flashed down to grab them for me.

Edward.

"How do you _do_ that?" I was still angry, though I didn't mean to be. It was obvious I didn't have any control over my emotions.

"Do what?" He held out my key and dropped it into my hands.

"Appear out of thin air."

"Bella, it's not my fault you are exceptionally unobservant." Lie. I could see his eyes were a wonderful light shade of butterscotch and the rain that hit his hair made him look even more of a model than normal.

"Why the traffic jam last night? I thought you were supposed to be pretending I don't exist, not irritating to death."

"It was for Tyler's sake, not mine. I had to give him a chance."

"You…" I fumed at him. He grinned that crooked smile.

"And I'm not pretending you don't exist."

"So you _are _irritating me to death? Since Tyler's van didn't do the job?"

Again, shock sprung over his face. "Bella, you are totally absurd." I scowled and walked away. "Wait." He called after me as he jogged to catch up. "Sorry, that was rude, I'm not saying it isn't true, but it was rude to say it anyway."

"Why won't you leave me alone?" I moaned.

"I wanted to ask you something, but you sidetracked me." He smiled at me again.

"Do you have a multiple personality disorder?"

"You're doing it again."

I sighed. "Fine then. What do you want to ask?"

"I was wondering, a week from Saturday – you know, the say of the spring dance –"

"Are you trying to be _funny_?" I interrupted him. My mind really was rubbing it in now.

He grinned. "Will you please allow me to finish?" I bit my lip and waited.

"I heard you were going to Seattle that day, and I wondered if you wanted a ride."

"What?"

"Do you want a ride to Seattle?" He repeated.

"With who?"

"Myself, obviously." He said it slowly.

"_Why?_"

"Well, I was planning to go to Seattle in the next few weeks, and, to be honest, I don't think your truck can make it."

"My truck works just fine, thank you very much for your concern." I started to walk again.

"But can your truck make it there on one tank of gas?" He marched next to me.

"I don't see how it's any of your business."

"Wasting finite resources is everyone's business."

"Honestly, Edward" I felt a thrill as I said his name again. "I can't keep up with you. I thought you didn't want to be my friend."

"I said it would be better if we weren't friends, not that I didn't want to be."

"Oh, thanks, now that's _all_ cleared up" We'd stopped in front of the cafeteria roof so we wouldn't get wet. I was so confused…

"It would be more…" He searched for the word. "_Prudent _for you not to be my friend, but I'm tired of trying to stay away from you, Bella." His eyes were intense and electricity shot up my spine. His golden eyes were smouldering in the rain.

"Will you go with me to Seattle?"

I nodded and he smiled briefly.

"You really _should_ stay away from me." He warned in a serious tone. "I'll see you in class"

He turned and walked back the way we came, my spine still flowing with energy.

The dream changed yet again. I was sitting in the school cafeteria next to Jessica as usual, with my lunch consisting of pizza and lemonade. I wasn't paying attention until I heard what she said.

"Edward Cullen is staring at you again. I wonder why he's sitting alone today." My eyes flew up to the table he was sitting at. All alone. He grinned, beckoned me over with a finger…then winked at me. I felt my knees melting away beneath me.

"Does he mean _you_?" Jessica said with an insulting tone.

"Maybe he needs help with his biology homework. Um, I better go see what he wants…" Seriously, I was getting good at lying.

I walked over to his table and hovered around the spare seat, unsure of what to do.

"Why don't you sit with me today?" He smiled that crooked smile and I felt my knees shake. I sat down just in time. He kept smiling. There was a long silence.

"This is different." I managed.

"Well…" The rest of the words came out in a rush, I had trouble catching them. "I decided as long as I was going to hell, I might as well do it thoroughly." …What?!

"You know I don't have any idea what you mean," I pointed out after another long silence.

"I know." He looked over her shoulder briefly and swiftly changed the subject. "I think your friends are angry with me for stealing you."

I didn't turn around. Pah, Edward meant more than friends in dreams. "They'll survive."

"I may not give you back, though." I gulped. He laughed.

"You look worried."

"No. Surprised, actually…What brought all this on?"

"I told you – I'm tired of trying to stay away from you. So, I'm giving up." He was still smiling but he was serious and it didn't touch his eyes.

"Giving up?"

"Yes – giving up trying to be good. I'm just going to do what I want now and let the chips fall where they may." His smile faded.

"You lost me again." The grin returned.

"I always say too much when I'm talking to you – that's one of the problems."

"Don't worry – I don't understand any of it."

"I'm counting on that."

"So, in plain English, are we friends now?"

"Friends…" He mused.

"Or not."

"Well, we can try, I suppose. Though I'm warning you now that I won't be a very good friend to you." Why did I have to make him talk in riddles?!

"You say that a lot."

"Yes, because you're not listening to me. I'm still waiting for you to believe it. If you're smart you'll avoid me."

My eyes narrowed. "I think you've made your opinion of my intellect clear, too."

He apologized with a smile.

"So," I continued. "As long as I'm being…not smart, we'll try and be friends?"

"That sounds about right."

My hands wrapped around my lemonade bottle that I brought over.

"What are you thinking?" He asked with curiously in his eyes. I looked up into the topaz.

"I'm trying to figure out what you are." Was I?

I saw his jaw tightened but he played along. "Are you having any luck with that?"

"Not too much."

He chuckled. "What are your theories?"

I blushed and said nothing. How did I blush in a dream?

"Won't you tell me?" He tilted his head with a smile.

I shook my head. "Too embarrassing." I had theories?

"That's _really_ frustrating, you know,"

"No," I disagreed quickly. "I can't _imagine _why that would be frustrating at all – just because someone refuses to tell you what they're thinking, even if all the while they're making cryptic little remarks specifically designed to keep you up all night wondering what they could possibly mean…Now, why would that be frustrating?"

Oh…

"Or better." I continued trying to stop myself. "Say that person did a wide range of bizarre things – from saving your life under impossible circumstances one day to treating you like a pariah the next, and he never explained any of that, even after he promised. That also would be very non-frustrating."

…Dear…

"You've got a bit of a temper, don't you?"

"I don't like double standards." I was scowling now. We just stared at each other, though inside I was lost in his eyes. He glanced over my shoulder again.

"What?"

"Your boyfriend seems to think I'm being unpleasant to you – he is debating whether or not to come over and break up our fight."

"I don't know who you're talking about but I'm sure you're wrong anyway." …Not…Mike?

"I'm not. I told you, most people are easy to read."

"Except me, of course."

"Yes. Except for you. I wonder why that is…" I gazed back into my eyes and I had to look away.

"Aren't you hungry?"

"No, you?"

"No, I'm not hungry." He fought a smile.

"Can you do me a favour?" I asked.

"That depends on what you want?" He said warily.

"It's not much." He didn't say anything so I continued. "I just wondered…if you could warn me beforehand the next time you decide to ignore me for my own good. Just so I'm prepared." I traced the lemonade lid with my finger. Finally, my mind was catching up.

"Sounds fair."

"Thanks."

"Can I have one in return?"

"One."

"Tell me _one_ theory."

"Not that one."

"You didn't qualify, you just promised one answer."

"And you've broken promises yourself."

"Just one – I won't laugh."

"Yes, you will."

He looked down to my hands playing with the bottle cap and then into my eyes. The topaz lost me again. "Please?" He breathed whist leaning in.

"Er, what?" I forgot what was going on…

"Please tell me just one little theory." He persisted.

"Um, well, bitten by a radioactive spider?" What?!

"That's not very creative." He scoffed. It wasn't… I agreed with him.

"I'm sorry, that's all I've got."

"You're not even close." He teased.

"No spiders?"

"Nope."

"And no radioactivity?"

"Nope."

"Dang."

"And kryptonite doesn't bother me, either." He chuckled a music laugh.

"You're not supposed to laugh, remember?"

He struggled to compose his face.

"I'll figure it out eventually."

"I wish you wouldn't try." If I did…?

"Because…"

"What if I'm not a superhero? What if I'm the bad guy?" He smiled but it didn't touch his eyes.

"Oh, I see."

"Do you?"

"You're dangerous?" A strange expression crossed his face. "But not bad. No, I don't believe that you're bad."

"You're wrong." He whispered it and I barely heard it. He stole the bottle cap and started spinning it so fast it was a blur.

The next image was brief, a flickering picture. There was a group and it looked like we were sitting on a beach. First Beach in La Push. I could see Jessica and Mike and the others. Then I was walking down the beach with Jacob, leaving the group behind us. He was a little shorter than when I last saw him. We sat on a fallen branch looking at the sea. Then he began to tell me about_ scary stories._

My eyes fluttered open. I sat up, bleary eyed, wondering what the hell was going on in my crazy mind. Edward had asked to drive me to Seattle. Edward had asked me to sit with him at lunch. Edward was talking to me again. Edward…

But what was that all about? He was dangerous? And what was that with Jacob? He looked a lot younger than now. And scary stories? I'd have to ask about it. How, I had no idea. Dreams and real life were two very different things.

I looked at the clock on my wall. 9:42. I pulled myself out of bed after musing over Edward and my long dream for a while and started the shower up. I decided to wear something warm seeing as it was quite chilly. I pulled out a long-sleeved brown jumper and some jeans. I found a note from Charlie saying he was out all day in the kitchen as I got myself some cereal.

Soon enough, it was time to make my way to La Push. The drive didn't take as long as I thought and I was at Jacob's door before I knew it. Billy answered.

"Hey Bella."

"Hey Billy."

"Jake's in the lounge. Why don't you come in?"

The house hadn't changed much. It was just as how I remembered it, which was something considering I couldn't remember much. Jacob sat watching the TV, half perched off the sofa, tense.

"Hey Jake." I smiled.

He grinned. "Bella, you came!" He swept over to me and grabbed me in a warm hug. I could smell the woods on him again. It was again, inviting…

"I said I would, didn't I?"

His grin grew. "C'mon, let's go."

We said goodbye to Billy and made our way down to the beach, laughing along the way. It seemed Jake and I were quite close, but not that close. I had nothing to worry about.

As we came to the beach, I saw the fallen branch from my dream. I went to sit on it. Jacob followed, there was a strange expression on his face.

"What?" I asked.

"It's just… You sat there before the accident. When we first met when came to Forks for good. We sat and started talking about…"

"Jake?... About what?" He looked into my eyes, unsure if he'd said too much. I, personally, knew he had, but he couldn't read my mind. "You can trust me, y'know."

"About... and you'll laugh... About old superstitions."

"Like?" Was this where my mind came up with everything?

He watched me, half serious, half joking.

"Like… Like vampires and werewolves."

Oh dear indeed...

* * *

A/N: So, as you can tell, I went completely over the top with this chapter. It's over 4000 words and yeah. What I was trying to say was Bella is getting to know Edward through her dreams as well as (thanks to Jacob) these stories. I've plotted them at around the right time too, thanks to the Lexicon (go and read it now!). It took ages to write (3 days +) because I've had so much on and I wanted to put so much into this chapter...I have a Edward Chapter half done sitting open on my desktop so gimme a review and you may get a chapter. May...Depends. This one took a while... 

Emma


	7. Brassington

Brassington.

16 miles north-north-west of Derby.

Population, around 500.

Rain, common.

The rain was as common as the rain in Forks, but the British being British were used to it and every single one of them were armed with an umbrella if the worst came to the worst. In turn, the umbrella helped in self-defence if anything came up to you and tried to attack you. However, if a vampire came up behind you it would just snap in half, enough to shock Mrs. Goldman who ran the post office to death.

I sat on the Harborough Rocks getting splattered with rain. It had been exactly a week since I left the note. I landed in Manchester Airport in early hours of Monday morning, few people were on the flight than normal. A large, over-weight woman who called for the flight stewardess at least seven times, eight businessmen, two of which were bumped down into economy class, families, a few distracted loners and a loving couple that ended up in each others laps by the end of the flight. I didn't look at them again after I saw the glaze of love over their eyes. When I tried to rest my eyes and at least look like I was sleeping, the stewardesses just kept bugging me. Okay, yes, I was attractive to them but didn't they know that non-humans need to sleep or at least try?!

Sleep. Something I wished for more than ever now. Just to dream of what could have been would be a relief. Just to close my eyes and think of nothing for at least an hour would be perfect. To dream of my angel being with me…

I sighed. The pain from before was still there, as strong as ever and it felt physical. The sobs would resound in my chest and would break out with a stabbing force. I tugged my eyes open and made my way back over the hills and towards the wood where the house was.

It was one of the nicest houses we'd ever had. Esme loved it but we knew that when one of the young girls got slightly too attached to Jasper we had to move on. Esme promised that we'd all be back soon. It was like that one in Forks but it looked a lot cosier and inviting but very hard to find because it was deep in the wood. We could still get cars in and out thankfully. A car… I would need one of them… I was sure I'd get spotted soon, and I knew someone would see if Alice or Carlisle came. I needed to hunt too. So much to do when I was quite happy sitting being alone, thinking of _her._

My mind, as it tended to do when left alone, drifted back to the box I left under her floorboards. The box with the CD I'd made for her, with the plane tickets, the photo I'd left and the one thing I'd slipped back into it when she was out.

It broke my heart just to come back to her room. Her scent lingered on everything, but it wasn't as strong as the real thing, it never could be. I swiftly undid the floorboard, near her desk and took out the photo of me. I wrote swiftly onto the back and replaced it with the letter under it but, not without slyly taking a jumper from her wardrobe. It was wrong. I knew it. I promised no memories and she already had that, thanks to my doing. I wanted her to be out of danger. Very well done, you made her jump off a cliff Edward. You put her in more danger than when you'd be there to protect her. And what I wrote on the back? I wasn't even sure if I should of. If she did remember me and still want to speak to me after this mess, I would gladly say yes and if she didn't want to speak with me I would respect her wishes. But what if she didn't and she found this picture of me and had no idea how it got there or who I was?

I pushed the front door open, leaving Esme's garden behind me and brining a gust of wind with me. The main hall was spacious, inviting and warm all at the same time. Esme wanted different feelings for each house. One, for example, on the outskirts of New York had been specifically designed to make you feel awe and wonder at the house, no matter how hard it was to find. There, again, was another theme; they all had to be hard to find. Not that it was a problem for us, we could memorise the way in a few seconds but I didn't like hiding all the time. It just didn't feel right.

The kitchen was small, seeing as we didn't need it but the lounge was big. It had the left-over game consoles we'd had over the years. Only the recent ones had been taken to Forks. There was a wide-screen TV that sat on an expensive table with an even more expensive coffee table sitting opposite it. There was a red sofa and matching loveseats next to it, complementing the room nicely. We had a dinning room in the house, but again, that was quite small because we hardly ever needed it, only for family meetings.

Upstairs were the rooms. Each had an ensuite bathroom, undersized libraries – mine was anyway, I had too many books in this house – and a closet each. Esme gave me a double closet too, in the vain hope I would find someone to share it with. I did, and I threw it all away just for her to be happy. The anguish tore away at my long dead heart.

I ran up to the very top of the house, into my room to find her jumper. I clutched it, inhaling before the dry sobs broke out again. I sunk to the floor. Why? Why? Why did I ever leave her?

* * *

"COULD YOU, ROSALIE LILLIAN HALE CULLEN!?!" 

I cringed as Alice screamed at me. Jasper was sending out waves of urgent calm and Emmett held her back from attacking me. Esme and Carlisle were standing side by side with thoughtful looks on their faces but I could see hurt there too.

Edward's letter sat where he'd left it. We'd all read it in turn, Alice first, screaming at me when she'd finished. I had to rush over and read the words myself before I could believe her. My talk with Edward had caused all this and I could no longer keep up the strong façade that I normally did. I shut my eyes and took in all her words, for I knew them to be true. I deserved all of this. It was my fault he had run from us.

Alice continued screaming profanity at me until Carlisle called out. "Stop!" Alice fell silent but I could almost hear her fuming from the other end of the room. "Edward-" Alice started struggling to get at me again. Carlisle rose his voice again "Alice, stop! This isn't helping anyone, least of all Edward." She fell still, scowling at me.

"What did you have in mind, dear?" Esme's words were soothing compared to the hissing I'd just heard.

"Well, as it was indeed his choice to go to England, we can not stop him. It was his choice and his choice alone. We can not be sure if Rosalie's talk influenced him without asking him, and as we have read, he wants to be left alone to think what he will do next. I can not be certain if he ever will get over Bella completely, I highly doubt he will but time should help mend his ways a little. I suggest that Rosalie-" Alice squeaked in complaint. "- goes to see him first. She can get the time to explain and find out if he did leave because of her. I'm sure she'd like to know herself."

I nodded. "When do I leave?"

"Not now, Edward will not want visitors. It think this time next month will be just fine." And with that we dispersed into our respected parts of the house.

I walked to the centre of our room and Emmett's arms snaked around my waist. I mumbled "It's all my fault."

"You can't know that, and even if it was we wouldn't blame you."

"Sure." The sarcasm was practically dripping off my words.

"You know I wouldn't." His voice was scolding and I regretted saying it.

"And Alice?" I whispered.

"She'll come round."

I sighed and Emmett just held me there, supporting my whole world.

* * *

A/N: Okay, this one took a lot longer than planned just because it did. Brassington is a real place and no I haven't been to it. The Harborough Rocks are real, there's a picture on Google Earth if you'd be willing enough to search for it... You probably won't find it but if you do just imagine that without all the sun, and add lots of rain... And a amazingly handsome vampire sitting somewhere on them looking very depressed. Follow the instructions at the top or if you're too lazy, north-north west of Derby, darlings. 

Emma


	8. Beautiful Yet Deadly

It was completely clear now.

I was crazy and I always had been.

I was making up stories from _fairy tales_ and _myths_ to stop myself breaking down. Jacob told me all the stories, from the canoes to the Cold Ones, each of them getting me more and more involved in them. I was hanging on his every word. It was odd, when he started speaking about the vampires, he was judging my every reaction. I was practically brimming with excitement but he was looking at me like…well, I was crazy. Of course, I was, but I didn't need other people knowing that. They were bound to find out sooner or later anyway.

As expected, the Cold Ones got me really interested. They sounded just like Edward, exactly like Edward. Enough strength to stop a truck? I think so. The treaty was quite interesting as well. I liked the way that two enemies could live in peace, with being only a drive away. Jacob seemed to carefully avoid this subject. I didn't know why.

"Bella?" His eyes were tense, he seemed to be very tense these days.

I grinned. "They were great, Jake. Thanks." He smiled and we walked back along the beach.

"I'm glad things are back to normal, Bella."

"Me too."

I couldn't remember normal.

He looked out to the sea.

I collapsed…

…And opened my eyes…

The science lab again, but this time…This time they were blood typing. I felt my stomach summersault. Mr Banner grabbed Mike's hand and went through the procedure of pulling out the needle. I lay my face on the table top and noticed Edward wasn't there. I frowned and then felt very, very, very sick. Mr Banner came over and said something to me.

"I know my blood type…" My words were slurred.

I didn't hear what happened next but somehow, Mike ended up taking me with his arm around my waist. I would have told him to get off but I was in no state to.

When we were out of Mr Banner's view I sat down on the pavement.

"Wow, you're green, Bella." Mike said. I ignored him.

"Bella?" My saviour! What took him so long? "What's wrong – is she hurt?" He knelt down beside me, eyes worried.

"I think she fainted. I don't know what happened; she didn't even stick her finger." Shut up, Mike!

"Bella." This was getting embarrassing. "Can you hear me?"

"No." I groaned. "Go away."

He laughed a magical laugh.

"I was taking her to the nurse but she wouldn't go any further." Mike defended.

"I'll take her. You can go back to class." Yes Mike, go back to class.

"No, I'm supposed to do it."

And suddenly I was off the ground, speeding away.

"Put me down!"

"Hey!" Mike called after us but we were too far away for him to do anything.

"You look awful." He grinned.

"Put me back on the sidewalk." I groaned. He held me gingerly away from his arms and I knew why. Him being so cold and all.

"So, you faint at the sight of blood." He smiled. I didn't answer, I was concentrating on not throwing up in my sleep. He continued. "And not even your own blood."

The air got warm, telling me we were inside and someone gasped.

"She fainted in Biology." He explained. I opened my eyes and he carried me into the nurse's office, lying me down on the bed. The nurse looked up.

"She's just a little faint. They're blood typing in Biology."

"There's always one." I heard a muffled snicker.

The nurse looked at me. "Just lie down for a minuet, honey; it'll pass."

"I know." I sighed.

"Does this happen a lot?"

"Sometimes." Edward coughed to hide another laugh and the nurse got it wrong.

"You can go back to class now."

"I'm supposed to stay with her." He said it with such authority and control she didn't press it further.

"I'll just go and get some ice for your forehead, dear." She bustled out of the room.

"You were right." I moaned.

"I usually am – but about what in particular this time?"

"Ditching _is _healthy."

"You scared me for a minute there." He confessed, like it was the worst thing ever. "I thought Newton was dragging your body off to bury it in the woods."

"Ha ha."

"Honestly – I've seen corpses with better colour than you. I was concerned that I might have to avenge your murder."

"Poor Mike. I'll bet he's mad."

"He absolutely loathes me." He said cheerfully.

"You can't know that."

"I saw his face – I could tell." I'm sure you have other ways Edward…

"How did you see me? I thought you were ditching."

"I was in my car, listening to a CD." That was very human for a vampire. The nurse walked in with a cold compress in her hand.

"Here you go, dear. You're looking better."

"I think I'm fine." I said, sitting up. Ms. Cope, the receptionist stuck her head in.

"We've got another one." She warned. I handed the compress back to the nurse.

Mike staggered in through the door, supporting another boy who was in our Biology class, Lee Stephens. We drew back to the wall to make room.

"Oh no," He muttered. "Go out to the office, Bella."

I just looked up at him. Why? Oh, then I smelt it.

"Trust me – go."

I spun around and dashed out of the door before it shut. He was close behind me.

"You actually listened to me." He looked stunned.

"I smelled the blood." I said, wrinkling her nose.

"People can't smell blood."

"Well, I can – that's what makes me sick. It smells like rust…and salt." He stared at me in utter amazement.

"What?" I asked.

"It's nothing." Mike walked in.

"_You _look better."

"Just keep your hand in your pocket." I warned.

"It's not bleeding anymore. Are you going back to class?"

"Are you kidding? I'd just have to turn around and come back."

"Yeah, I guess…So are you going this weekend?" To the beach?" His eyes flashed towards Edward with hatred. He was just staring into space, but I was sure he was listening intently.

"Sure, I said I was in."

"We're meeting at my dad's store, at ten."

"I'll be there."

"I'll see you in gym, then."

"See you."

Mike looked at me, made a slight pout and walked off.

"Gym." Urgh.

"I can take care of that." He moved towards my side. He spoke in her ear. "Go sit down and look pale."

Anything for that voice. I did as I was told as he walked over to the front desk.

"Ms. Cope?"

"Yes?"

"Bella has gym next hour and I don't think she feels well enough. Actually I was thinking I should take her home now. Do you think you could excuse her from class?"

"Do you need to be excused, too, Edward?"

"No, I have Mrs. Goff, she won't mind."

"Okay, it's all taken care of. You feel better, Bella."

I nodded weakly as he walked back.

"Can you walk, or do you want me to carry you again?" He said sarcastically, his back to Ms. Cope.

"I'll walk."

He held the door for me, smiling politely, eyes mocking.

"Thanks." I said as he followed me out. "It's almost worth getting sick to miss Gym."

"Anytime." He squinted in the rain, looking forward.

"So, are you going? This Saturday, I mean?"

"Where exactly are you going?" He was expressionless.

"Down to La Push, to First Beach." I looked at him. His eyes narrowed.

"I don't really think I was invited." He glanced down at me from the corner of his eye and smiled wryly. That explained a lot. I must have got him from the stories if he wasn't even allowed on their land in my dreams.

"I'm inviting you." Was I?

"Let's you and I not push Mike any further this week. We don't want him to snap." His eyes danced.

"Mike-schmike." I walked towards my truck, the truck that still sat in my drive. Something caught my jacket and pulled me back. Edward…

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm going home."

"Didn't you hear me promise to take you back safely home? Do you think I'm going to let you drive in your condition?"

"What condition? And what about my truck?"

"I'll have Alice drop it off after school." He pulled me towards the sliver Volvo.

"Let go!" He ignored me. To be perfectly truthful, I didn't want him to.

He let me go by the passenger door.

"You're so _pushy_!"

"It's open."

"I am perfectly capable of driving myself home!" I was fuming outside. The rain had got harder. He slid the automatic window down and leant across the seat.

"Get in, Bella."

I didn't answer. I was guessing my chances of beating a vampire in a race to my truck.

"I'll just drag you back." He threatened. I gave up easily and got in.

"This is completely unnecessary." Yes, it was, but I liked it…He turned the heater up and the music down. I couldn't stop myself. "Clair de Lune?"

"You know Debussy?" He looked a lot more shocked than me. I mean, if I did make him up, it was only right I gave him my choice in music right?

"Not well. My mother plays a lot of classical music around the house – I only know my favourites."

"It's one of my favourites, too." It was too good to be true. I sat in my thoughts as he did too, listening to the music dance around us.

The dream changed.

I was out shopping with Angela and Jessica. I instantly knew I was dreaming because this would never, ever happen. More specifically, we were in a shop with lots of dresses. They were both holding one and were standing in the queue for the changing rooms. I was standing, waiting with nothing in my hands, just a messenger bag on my back. They obviously were shopping for the school dance. It's odd how my mind had a calendar of events that came in order.

They came out of the shop, talking about some gossip or other. I told them I needed to get some books for school and I left them, making my way downtown. I wandered the streets, looking for a shop that looked big enough for some sort of decent reading. Nothing yet. I turned left and there were some men walking – well, it was more of a strut really – and laughing, attracting my attention for a millisecond. The 'leader' saw me looking and called me over. I ignored them and kept walking. When they turned back to follow me I got worried, but I could loose them because I was quite far ahead. I took a few back alleys, not the smartest move but they got me where I needed to go – or at least I thought they did. Two of the men were behind me and there were three in front, each were coming closer and closer. I was being herded. I tried desperately hard to remember how to fight back. Running wasn't an option, I'd just trip. Screaming, that was good, it would get a lot of attention. I'd kick the first in the shin, crotch and stomach and then use the same technique on the others.

A car screeched around the corner, headlights blazing and I could see that it was going to hit me. I looked around, even the thugs seemed shocked. Maybe this wasn't one of theirs. To our shock, it fish-tailed around and the passenger door swung open.

A voice growled at me from inside. It was amazing how I was just encased in safety and how all my troubles just left, then and there. I didn't hesitate. Why would I? Amazingly handsome vampire who I had practically fallen in love with or a gang of thieving idiots?

He was tense, his hands clenched the steering wheel and his knuckles were turning white against his marble skin. His jaw was clenched too.

He was pissed.

I was scared.

I felt my lips move but I couldn't hear the sound. I saw his lips move too but I couldn't hear his angelic voice either. I scowled but it didn't show on my face of worry. He looked livid.

The loud purr of the engine told me how fast we were going but I really didn't care. Sleep would be the only time I'd get to see Edward so I just faced him, drinking in everything about him, no matter how angry he looked. But why couldn't I hear him now?

We pulled up by some restaurants and I saw Jessica and Angela coming out of an Italian restaurant. I didn't ask how he knew where they were, must be a vampire thing.

He told me that he was taking me to dinner but I still couldn't hear his voice. At the moment, however, I didn't care, him taking me to dinner would be just as good. We got out of his silver Volvo and went over to talk to them.

Jessica and Angela's eyes opened wide as they saw me with Edward. I told them what happened and then Edward said I should eat. I still could hear his voice but I knew what was happening. Angela said something about already eating and then Edward said something about how I really needed to eat. They left soon enough. I turned to Edward and told him I wasn't hungry. Then his voice broke through. The amazing angelic voice I had missed for so long.

"Humour me."

My eyes fluttered open and I cursed. Hospital again and in that private room. I was really getting sick of the mint green walls that just stared back at me and how they were _so_ familiar and the fact that I couldn't place them no matter how hard I tried. I exhaled angrily. The whole room was annoying me because I could see a sunny day through the pale blinds, the oh so rare thing of Forks. I was alone in the room which was just fine. My craziness was getting worse by the minute. I mean, come one, I was agitating myself with the colour green. I sat up.

A copy of _Pride and Prejudice_ sat on the table by my bed. I was glad for something to do before I had to talk to people. Great, now I was pulling myself into seclusion.

I was always a fast reader and I was practically a third of the way into the book when Dr. Jones came in with Charlie. The sun was setting and they both looked shocked. I stared back at them both, slowly closing the book. There was nothing wrong was there?

"Bella?" Charlie was the first to speak.

"Yes?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Thank god!" He hid his face in his hand and his frame shook. I could tell it was bad.

I looked over to Dr. Jones, calmly. "Could you tell me why I'm sitting in a hospital bed, again, please?"

"Oh, well, um," he was stuttering. "You're meant to be in a coma. As in you were in-"

"A coma!" I suddenly felt shattered. "How?"

"Well Bells," Charlie recovered and stepped in. "You collapsed on the beach, Jacob drove you to the hospital, again, and well, here you are. It seems to be becoming a recurring thing. I'll go and call him now. He's anxious to see you." Charlie pulled out his cell phone and walked out of the room. I turned back to my doctor.

"How long have I been in said coma?"

"Oh, um, about three days." It wasn't that long.

"And you knew it was a coma because…?"

"You had all the symptoms and you were unconscious up until now." He was slowly regaining control. I had to admit, it did sound a lot like a coma.

"What now?"

"Well, we obviously can't send you home straight away now, after all this. We'll need to check on you, so I'd say we might let you go on Sunday. We'll have to see how you do." I wasn't missing all the repeating.

I groaned out loud without meaning to. "Are you okay?" Dr. Jones pulled out a stethoscope and walked towards me.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just don't think I'll be able to stand being here all week with nothing to do."

He laughed a throaty laugh as the ice cold stethoscope touched where my heart was. It reminded me of something I missed…

"There doesn't appear to be anything wrong as such, but we will have to check up on you every hour today. It's not normal for someone to wake up like there was nothing wrong." When was my life normal?

Charlie came back in at this point. "Jacob's on his way now, Bella."

I nodded. Dr. Jones left after looking at a few machines and writing something down on the clip board at the end of the bed. If I had been out for three days, it was Tuesday. I looked at Charlie. He held a coffee and a paper. "What's the time?"

"Oh, um." He looked at his watch, careful not to spill the coffee. "It's about five."

I nodded again and pulled the covers up higher. I could hear rain starting up outside. Sun in Forks was always too good to be true. Charlie went to sit in the foam chair by my bed. I closed my eyes.

Edward was always hidden behind my eyelids. His un-tidy bronze hair, blowing in the wind. His muscled arms, his marble skin, his cool lips…

Yes, I was crazy. I was falling in love with a dream. A wonderful, amazing dream that I couldn't get enough of. I knew I was mental and I knew I should do something about it, but quite honestly I was a lot happier just pretending to be normal. My mind would often go back to the dream in this very room. The shock of finding out I had jumped off a cliff had made me make up an angel. A vampire angel, yes, but that was the beauty of it all.

_Beautiful yet deadly._

Reluctantly, I opened my eyes, knowing I should sleep but something wouldn't let me. Charlie was sitting, reading the paper. I looked up by the window that looked into the rest of the hospital.

I thought I saw a small girl with short, inky-black hair walk down the hall but by the time I finished blinking, she had gone.

I sunk back into dreams of Edward, where I knew I would be safe.

My last thought was that I knew I was in love.

* * *

A/N: My internet broke today and I've had nothing to do but type. This thing was about nine pages long and so was the other one but I won't post it unless I get more than ten reviews today/tonight. The next chapter does have an Edward POV but it focuses on Alice more.  
Review and I see a cookie in your future. 

Emma

PS: Yes, I spell humour with a 'u' because I'm British.


	9. Harmless Yet Lethal

A/N: This one jumps about a bit (and when I say a bit, I mean a lot).

* * *

My mind had played over every moment I'd spent with her, ever.

I was going crazy without her.

From the first time I saw her I knew my life would never be the same again. Whether I attacked her or not, I knew it would be different. Even with the hole in my heart I would never regret a minute of the time we spent together.

Not once.

Maybe I was always crazy. Hearing voices in your head is a known sign of being mental. Maybe the only reason I couldn't hear her was because she was the only one who could save me…from myself. She was an innocent human who had run off with my heart. A human, yes, but that was the irony of it all.

Harmless yet lethal.

The residents of Brassington had given me room, quite enough. None of them knew I was here which suited me just fine, I knew they wouldn't come at night anyway. I would get no visitors wanting to welcome me back here and it was probably better that way. No one wants to get attacked by a heart-broken vampire that hasn't fed since he was in America.

I would need to hunt soon though. As much as I didn't want to leave I would have to. I didn't need to get so weak I couldn't move. I wouldn't have enough power to think. I promised myself I wouldn't forget. If I couldn't think I wouldn't remember.

I had to hunt. Now.

My legs were shaking under me as I stood but I didn't fall. I took a deep breath from the depths of her jumper and vaulted out of my window, leaving it behind.

When we were hunting near Brassington we had to be so careful. The humans were a lot closer than Forks and the wind would normally bring their scent to us. I almost forgot this and I dug down deeper into the forest.

Soon, I had found a mother deer and a fawn, and had drained them both dry. I pulled up a tree and buried them both under it. No need for anyone to get suspicious just yet.

I walked slowly by a small yet deep lake. It was hidden under a canopy of trees and I was sure we hadn't found it before. Without thinking, I found myself stripping off my clothes and diving down as deep as I could.

I wasn't drowning myself. No, I knew I couldn't. I just wanted to see what it was like underwater. I'd never really stopped to look. I didn't need to breathe and I'd never been diving. I was such an idiot, but for so many different reasons.

Once I settled and the animals had gotten used to me, I could see so many things. The reflection of moonlight that had crept through the cover of trees in the water gave the liquid a gloomy look. Fish swam in groups, very much awake, looking alert.

Everything looked alert in the water. I wondered why that was. Me? Possible, but hadn't I been sitting here for over half an hour already? No, it wasn't me. Something else…

A harsh movement from above shook the water. The fish were knocked about and some were bashed against rocks, leaving them bleeding and I was glad I couldn't breathe down here, they would be dead. My head was bashed about in the water so I swam up towards the surface to see what had caused it.

I couldn't see anything so I collected my clothes, put them on and ran back to the house, my hair drying in the wind.

When I got there, I was suddenly very glad I fed before I got back, because nothing could have shocked me more than what I saw ahead of me.

* * *

I was fed up. 

Alice hadn't spoken to me in two weeks and the whole house seemed depressed even with Jasper here. Emmett was the only real one talking to me. Everyone tried small talk but that was it. Emmett never left my side and if he did I knew I would collapse.

If possible, school was worse than the house. All the teachers seemed to pick on me to answer their stupid questions. Thankfully, Emmett never really had to leave my side there either. We had it so we had the same time table. Lunch, as usual was uneventful. This idiotic new school we moved to was just so boring! More so than Forks! Yes, we were new but that didn't mean we needed talking to every second of the day.

Now, I realised how much Edward brought us all together and how I never saw it. He was always the calming attitude. You'd think it was Jasper, Carlisle even but I saw it. It was Edward.

And Bella too. I didn't notice that either. She was a harmless human that had turned lethal. One word from her had changed Edward's life forever.

Jasper couldn't stay near me for long, only long enough to send some calming over to me and tell me it wouldn't be so bad.

I was all my fault. I didn't need to go to Edward to ask him, but I would go. I'd try and make up for what I did and I'd try and bring him back. I needed to clear my conscious before I did something I'd regret.

I walked into Alice's room, ready to make it right when I found a note from both Jasper and Alice, lying on the coffee table in the middle of the room.

I read it and fell to the floor.

* * *

I was fed up. 

I hadn't spoken to her in the two weeks since Edward had left.

I wouldn't speak to her until she got him back from England. The whole house had changed because of what she'd said. Jasper spent most of his time with me and he was the only one I'd really talk to. He was the only one who hadn't let me break down.

Edward was the only thing that brought the family into a calm focus. You'd think Jasper but it really is Edward. He was the first person who made this family a family. Without him, it wouldn't be Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and me. It would be Carlisle and Esme, Emmett and Rosalie, and Jasper and me. We hadn't had a proper conversation together in two weeks. Rosalie would set it right or so help me –

I was in a private room in Forks hospital. Bella sat hooked up to machinery that would check her heart. Charlie and a doctor stood in the room. Charlie was shaking.

"…in a coma. As in you were in-"

"A coma! How?" Bella looked so frail.

"Well Bells," Charlie recovered and stepped in. "You collapsed on the beach, Jacob drove you to the hospital, again, and well, here you are. It seems to be becoming a recurring thing with Jake. I'll go and call him now. He's anxious to see you." Charlie pulled out his cell phone and walked out of the room. I turned back to the doctor, as did Bella.

"How long have I been in said coma?"

"Oh, um, about three days." A little short for a coma…

She continued. "And you knew it was a coma because…?"

"You had all the symptoms and you were unconscious up until now."

"What now?"

"Well, we obviously can't send you home straight away now, after all this. We'll need to check on you, so I'd say we might let you go on Sunday. We'll have to see how you do."

She groaned out loud. The doctor pulled out a stethoscope. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I just don't think I'll be able to stand being here all week with nothing to do."

He laughed a throaty laugh as the cold stethoscope touched where her beating heart was. I wondered if she remembered anything about us.

"There doesn't appear to be anything wrong as such, but we will have to check up on you every hour today. It's not normal for someone to wake up like there was nothing wrong." When was Bella normal?

Charlie came back in at this point. "Jacob's on his way now, Bella."

She nodded. The doctor left after checking the machines and writing on the clip board at the end of the bed. "What's the time?"

"Oh, um." He looked at his watch. "It's about five."

Okay, five, but when was this? What day? I needed to know. If Bella was back in hospital it meant something was wrong. She should have been straight out, not straight back in.

She nodded again and pulled the covers higher up.

My vision returned to normal. Jasper was staring at me, jaw clenched, just like Edward did.

"Bella." I whispered. "In hospital again."

He pulled me into his chest. He knew how close I and Bella had gotten while she was here and he knew I cared for her. He could feel it all too.

"What do you want to do?" I felt the vibrations in his chest and they comforted me somewhat.

"Don't tell Edward. I need to go and see her, make sure she's okay. Come if you want. We can tell everyone else when we get back or I'll write I note." He kissed my hair and I took that as a yes.

I took out the pen and paper I kept on the coffee table, for occasions just like these, and started to write.

_I just had a vision. Bella is in hospital again, something is definitely up. Jasper and I have gone back to Forks to check on her. Please don't follow us and don't tell Edward, he'll only worry. We need to do something about all this, whether it's bring Bella back into the family and explain or just plain bite her (I am opposed to this, currently) something needs to be done. We won't meet with her but it's getting to that point. Edward can't live without Bella and we need the old Edward back. It's tearing us apart, we've all seen how much we need him here._

_Rosalie, I don't blame you, but I think you should be the one to set it right, seeing as you were the last to see him. We'll talk about it when we get back._

_Alice._

I looked back at the words and they seemed truer every second.

We made our way to the cars and took Edward's Volvo, it only felt right.

"I'll drive. You get in and look for Bella's future." I agreed and got into the passenger side.

It was harder to find her than before. Perhaps because we were so far away from her, perhaps another reason. I didn't get anything more, only visions of her sleeping. I didn't like it and I told Jasper to speed up

He did and soon we were pulling into the hospital parking lot. He parked and I kissed him hard on the lips and told him to wait. He said he would. I was so lucky to have him.

I stepped out into the rain and dashed to the side of the hospital. No one saw me as I climbed to the forth floor and in through the window. It was still visiting hour so I had nothing to worry about, I just couldn't be bothered with reception. Too much fuss.

I made my way to the private rooms. They were at the side of the floor and the wards were in the middle. I looked through each window as I dashed passed at a slight, vampire jog that looked like a sprint to human eyes.

A woman in room one hundred and one with a man at the end of her bed, clutching her hand. An old man in room one hundred and two, sleeping off drugs. A mother in room one hundred and three with two toddlers and their father talking to her. Bella in room one hundred and four, closing her eyes to sleep with Charlie reading a newspaper next to her. An old woman in room one hundred and five –

I spun around and crept just below the window, my eyes just peeping over the edge.

She looked warn out, exhausted, but a slight smile played on her lips that a human couldn't pick up on. Charlie on the other hand looked so relieved it was unbelievable. He kept glancing up to make sure she was still there, still breathing.

I took a deep breath in and was about to sigh when I smelt what I had just sucked in.

Werewolf.

I sprinted down the hallway to the corner of the wall where the ward started, and prayed that I wouldn't be seen, and that the disinfectant would cover my scent. I was not up for fighting a werewolf today.

Jacob Black walked into view. Tall, muscular, and that disgusting scent that rolled off him told me he was a werewolf. I glared at the scent the brought with him.

He got to Bella's door and sniffed the air. My breath caught. If he knew we were back I don't know what would happen. His eyes narrowed as he knocked on the door and entered. The one time I need Edward to hear what he's thinking and he's in England.

I strained to hear what they were saying because I was so far away and because the ward was so noisy.

"Visiting hours are over." The ward.

"…is she?" Jacob, yes, that was Jacob.

"Visiting hours are over now, you have to leave, I'm afraid." That was the ward again

"Well," Charlie now. "She woke up a while ago. Me and Dr. Jones walked in and there she was just reading a book, like nothing was wrong. She's so worn out, Jake. Dr. Jones thinks its something to do with the…" "Please leave the ward now…" "…all she's done is sleep when she got back. School wore her out so much she ended up going to bed at seven, eight or nine. Not like before, she'd usually get off at, like eleven at the earliest. It's not right. I'm so worried for her."

"…You'll have to leave." The ward…

I strained to hear more.

"I am too, Charlie." That was Jacob again.

"Yes, I know. I'm sure a lot of people at the school are too. She'll be getting floods of visitors this week."

"So is she in all week then?"

"Yes or so Jones says. I have no idea what will happen now. If she died–"

"Charlie, don't think like that! She won't die, she can beat this. You know she's strong."

"I know, Jake, I know. I don't like to think about it but I have to. Honestly, how many teenage girls fall in and out of comas each day? And in Forks of all places? Bella's a mess. I don't know if you can save her now." She really had been in a coma?! This was a lot worse than I'd thought.

Jacob didn't say anything. There was silence for a while and I suddenly realised how lethal Bella was by being totally harmless. She had vampires _and_werewolves fighting and defending her.

"Sorry, I didn't mean that."

"Don't worry about it Charlie. It's fine. I need to get going anyway."

"Oh, well, tell Billy I said hi."

"I will. Tell Bella I said hi too. I'll be back tomorrow."

"Sure."

He closed the door and sniffed the air again.

His eyes narrowed, he turned his head and looked straight at me.

I was in for it.

* * *

I was staring at my cell phone, waiting for the call from Charlie that would break my heart and shatter my life. 

I had to drive like a maniac to get Bella to the hospital. If it wasn't for my reflexes I would have been in the accident and emergency just like Bella.

Not that I didn't mind saving her life, but I wish she didn't have to endanger it so often. It wasn't good for her, but hey, at least the leaches were gone. It wasn't all bad.

My phone vibrated and I grabbed it, without checking who it was or letting it ring.

"Hello?" My voice was urgent.

"Jake, its Charlie."

"Charlie, how is she?"

"She's awake, I still need to speak with her doctor about what's happening. You can come down if you want?"

"Really? Isn't it too late?" I was asking something else and he caught up on it.

"No, I'm sure she'll be fine with it too."

"Okay, I'll be there in a bit."

And I was too. I pulled into the parking lot in less than five minutes, thanks to more reckless driving. I walked into the reception.

"Bella Swan." I said, after the receptionist asked who I was visiting.

"Floor four, room one-oh-four." I thanked her and as I made my way to the stairs, instead of the elevators, I felt her gaze at me. I didn't care, I had too much energy to burn.

I was on floor four before I knew it and was making my way around to the private rooms. 101, 102, 103, 104 and I was there.

I sniffed before I entered and a horribly sweet smell got caught in my nose. My eyes narrowed._Vampires?_ Impossible.

I knocked on the door and went in. Charlie was sitting by the bed and he turned to greet me.

"How is she?" I asked, looking at her delicate body breathing in deeply. She was a human, so harmless and yet she had vampires and werewolves fighting over her…

"Well, she woke up a while ago. Me and Dr. Jones walked in and there she was just reading a book, like nothing was wrong. She's so worn out, Jake. Dr. Jones thinks its something to do with the coma. The first time all she's did was sleep when she got back. School wore her out so much she ended up going to bed at seven, eight or nine. Not like before, she'd usually get off at, like eleven at the earliest. It's not right. I'm so worried for her."

"I am too, Charlie."

"Yes, I know. I'm sure a lot of people at the school are too. She'll be getting floods of visitors this week."

"So is she in all week then?"

"Yes or so Jones says. I have no idea what will happen now. If she died–"

"Charlie, don't think like that! She won't die, she can beat this. You know she's strong." I was such a hypocrite. Was I not the one who had been thinking about the deathly phone call and the words he'd have to say?

"I know, Jake, I know. I don't like to think about it but I have to. Honestly, how many teenage girls fall in and out of comas each day? And in Forks of all places? Bella's a mess. I don't know if you can save her now."

I didn't say anything. That hurt. There was silence for a while.

"Sorry, I didn't mean that."

"Don't worry about it Charlie. It's fine. I need to get going anyway." I stood.

"Oh, well, tell Billy I said hi."

"I will. Tell Bella I said hi too. I'll be back tomorrow."

"Sure."

I shut the door behind me and sniffed again. The sickly smell was still here. _It_ was here.

I scowled and faced where the smell came from.

The small, inky-black haired Cullen stared back and then was gone in under a second. I blinked and then darted after her. Faster, faster, Jacob. What was I thinking? I erupted into my wolf form with ease and sped after her. I didn't think about the ward…

Screams could be heard as tore past nurses and doctor with total shock on their faces. I slipped on a corner and skidding into an empty trolley. I started to sprint again and I was gaining on her.

_Jacob Black, what are you thinking doing that in a hospital?!_ Sam's voice screamed in my head.

Then she was gone and it took a moment to register that she jumped out the window.

_Jake, get out of there! _Sam again…

I jumped out to follow her. I landed and heard something snap but it didn't stop me chasing her.

_I'm out already! _

She was speeding away to a silver Volvo, the one that Bella's leach had.

_Jake!_ Quil…

I sprinted after it.

_Jake, what are you doing?!_Embry…

I was gaining on it again now…

_Jacob Black, come back to La Push right now. _Sam…

So close…

_Jacob Black, get back here now or you shall have the whole pack turned against you._

I skidded to a halt, with the red lights of the car in my face.

They drove away.

I ran back to La Push as fast as I could.

I was in for it now.

* * *

I kept my eyes fixed on the hospital. I wouldn't let them leave until Alice was safely back in the car where I could see her. I never liked the fact we were so close to werewolves. I don't know a vampire that did. 

I put the radio on to pass the time. It was on some classical station, left there by Edward, no doubt.

I left it on. Classical music always seemed to sooth me, calm me down. I may be able to control other's emotions but sometimes you can't control yourself. I've worked that out enough times to know it's sunk in.

My mind drifted to Bella and Edward and the happiness that just rolled off them, practically drowning me in their love. I didn't understand why Edward left her at first but thanks to his depression I understood almost straight away.

Half an hour had passed. I frowned at the clock on the dashboard. It shouldn't be taking this long, should it? All she needed to do was look at the clipboard.

I was about to go out and get her until I saw something.

Alice came sprinting around the hospital, with a wild look in her eyes.

Something was wrong.

I leant over as fast as I could to open the door for her. She leapt in and slammed the door shut. I was waiting for something, some sign, for her to say something.

"Drive. We have a slight werewolf problem." I turned the engine on without hesitation. I just knew this would happen.

Stupid, reeking werewolves!

And then I saw it in my wing mirror. It was big, really big. Big for a werewolf even. It looked dark under the setting sun and the rain made its coat look darker but I could see red in there.

I didn't get too long to get a good look. I had to rush, neither I nor Alice were up to fighting a werewolf. We hadn't hunted in a while and this one was large.

It was gaining on us. I pushed down on the gas pedal and we sped up again, only to be caught up with.

Alice was just staring at it, not blinking, watching it's every move. She was on her knees, hands resting on the head rest.

I looked in my wing mirror. It was getting closer and closer, close enough to bite the car lights.

Then it skidded to a halt. It looked scared, terrified.

I kept driving until we got back to the old house and turned the engine off.

Alice was still facing the road behind us, breathing hard. I grabbed her by the waist, pulled her into my lap and kissed her.

I dawned on me how harmless Bella was and how lethal she could be too. She had vampires and werewolves fighting for her and she had no idea.

I kissed Alice again. "Care to explain?"

* * *

A/N: As you wish Jasper. I'm just trying to say how breakable and harmless Bella is yet she is the most lethal thing out there to Vamps. and Wolves. She's just torn apart the Cullen family by jumping and Jacob almost got eaten by his own pack because of her! Okay, so it's not actually her fault, I just like making chapters match and I needed to get the message across somehow...

Listen, guys, all of you who have added me to your alert lists don't read down here. I said review and get another chapter. We got to like 8 or something and none of you read this so you'll never know that you could have got a very happy/scary chapter coming your way!

I've put some pictures up on my profile so you can all see the Harbourough Rocks, etc...

Review and I see lots of hugs coming your way!

Emma


	10. Threat

If possible, this week was the most boring one I'd ever had.

Each morning I would wake up, after leaving Edward, to the annoying mint green walls of the hospital and know I would have to spend another day awake and away from him. Each morning I would be given a tasteless breakfast. Each morning I would have nothing to do. I would have nothing to do all day.

The thing that really worried me was that the all the doctors in the whole hospital had no idea what caused my coma, if you could call it that. I was just over sleeping by a lot more hours. I was sleeping more often generally, but it wasn't because I was ill, sick, or whatever. It was because I was trying to see Edward.

All my dreams had been him taking me to dinner, like last time, except, he explained everything. Absolutely everything. He told me he was a vampire, that he could read minds and that he didn't eat humans. This pleased me a fair bit. I didn't need to be eaten in my dreams, not just yet anyway. Each night though, he'd take me to dinner in Port Angeles and I'd order the pasta dish for 'shock'. He'd tell me everything, but each time I'd get an extra piece on information. Last night he just repeated the night before so I knew I had learnt all I could from him.

So, I was crazy. I had fallen completely and utterly in love with a dream. If no one found out, maybe I could write a book about it all. That is, if I didn't take it too far.

I would force myself to sleep, or at least close my eyes so I could see his face.

"Isabella."

My eyes flew open and I saw Dr. Jones and a nurse standing at the end of my bed.

"Please, I've told you to call me Bella. No one calls me Isabella."

He smiled a grim smile and continued. "Well Bella, we've been checking on you all week and nothing bad has happened, like before. It's Sunday today, and we're going to dismiss you. Your father's been anxious to have you back." Guilt overcame me. How was Charlie eating with me gone? What must he be thinking? "This is Miss. White, she'll help you get ready."

Miss. White was quite tall, pale, and had long, red hair that had been slung back into a pony tail. Her arms were muscled but they still looked sleek, like the rest of her body. There was a glint in her eyes I didn't miss. And her eyes, I thought I could see flecks of red in with the blue. I blinked and they disappeared. Mr. Jones left.

"Come now, Bella." She spoke with perfect pronunciation. Her tone was warm, but it scared me somewhat. "We need to get you ready. You father is waiting in at reception." She placed jeans, a t-shirt down and underwear on my bed.

I frowned slightly. She may have been a nurse but she seemed too friendly. "No, it's okay. I'll do it myself." I picked up the clothes. Something wasn't right.

"Honestly, I insist." He eyes danced, menacingly. She stepped towards me.

"It's quite alright. Thank you though." I leant back onto the bed, digging around for the alert button.

"Bella," I found it. I hung on her every word. Her eyes darted to my hand. They narrowed but were quickly replaced with a normal look. "I'll be outside if you need me." She left, shutting the door behind her.

It took me a moment to realise I was panting. My hand still clutched the alert button like it was a lifeline. My eyes shot around the room, trying to calm myself. I took a deep breath. I dropped the button, my hands were shaking.

"You okay in there, Bella?" Miss. White again. My heart picked up it's pace, she wasn't normal. Her voice was too friendly, like she wanted something from you.

"Yes, thank you." I was surprised my voice didn't shake when I spoke.

I slid off the bed, eying the room very carefully now. I finally realised where I'd seen the mint coloured walls before. In my dream, in the nurse's office when Edward carried me in. Edward…

I snapped myself out of my mental ogling and got changed. I was surprised everything fit me so well. Almost too well...

"Bella," I flinched. Her voice was so cold, even when it was trying to be warm. "Are you done in there?"

"Yes." She opened the door.

"Charlie is waiting for you."

I nodded and was thankful that I had already collected my things before she came in. I walked out of the door and noticed how close she followed me, how she kept breathing in deeply through her nose.

We got to the elevators, where I knew she would leave me, thank god. She was a creep. I pressed the button that would lead me down to Charlie. I wondered how she ever became a nurse.

"Isabella," I turned my head and saw her glaring at me, with the same glint in her eyes. I could definitely see pieces of red now. "Do not think that this will be our final meeting. We will meet again, you can count on that. I'll always be watching."

The elevator came. I stepped quickly in and pressed for the ground floor, my heart thudding in my ears. Her eyes never left mine and when the doors started to close, her eyes were a blood red.

I sank to the floor of the elevator, dropping my bag on the floor, sobbing into my knees. I wasn't just crying because a deranged woman had just sworn to stalk me. It wasn't just that. I was crying out everything. The fact that I'd never find anyone like Edward, ever and the fact that I'd just keep ending up in hospital because of it. The ache of my heart was pulling me under and I couldn't stop it.

The doors flew open and I saw Charlie out of my blurred eyes. He had a smile on his face and it instantly dropped when he saw me. I heard him whisper in between my sobs "Oh, Bella."

I remember walking shakily to the car, with Charlie helping me. I practically fell into the back seat and continued to sob. I must have fallen asleep in the cruiser but I was woken again. I slowly sat up, my eyes stinging from my tears.

"What happened, Bells?"

What should I have said to that? I wanted to say how crazy I was feeling. How I'd fallen in love with my mind and how I'd much rather stay sleeping than go out into the real world. I wanted to tell him about how a disturbed woman said she would stalk me after she'd only just met me. I jumped off a cliff for god's sake! Wasn't I allowed to cry?

It came out as a murmur "I don't know." I did know and he didn't need to at the present moment.

"C'mon, lets get you inside."

I remember being led inside to the house and getting covered in rain along the way. Charlie fumbled with the keys but we got in. I flopped down onto the sofa, my eyes glazing over with tears as I leant on my side. Charlie let out a sigh and pulled the throw onto me.

"It can only get better, Bells. Sleep now."

On one account, he was right. I would be able to see Edward now but if I knew what would have happened the next day, I would have burst into tears all over again.

* * *

A/N: VICTORIA'S BACK!  
Yes, it's short but I didn't have much to say apart from introduce 'Vicky' back in because she's still going after Bella y'know. -tips hat-  
As usual I have an Edward Chapter next, and I must say...It's looking good... I'm so evil!

Review and more delights will come your way!

Emma


	11. Hazard

_When I got there, I was suddenly very glad I fed before I got back, because nothing could have shocked me more than what I saw ahead of me._

I gawked at the figure standing before me as he was doing the same.

A werewolf.

A werewolf had somehow got into our empty house that we owned. Both our eyes were wide as we stared into each others, wondering what the other would do. He was only wearing torn jeans, a common thing for a wolf like him. And he stank, also a common thing.

I stepped to the left and so did he. He stepped to the right and so did I.

We were waiting in silence for something to happen. I had to break it.

"Who the hell are you, mutt?" I tried to sound angry but it just came out in dreary strings of words.

"I could ask you the same thing, leach." To my surprise, his voice was just as lifeless as mine, with the attempt to sound strong. I tried searching his mind. _Why? Why? Why? Why? _The words were repeated over and over again.

My eyes narrowed, as did his. He was tall, like most werewolves and he looked about seventeen, like me, but his eyes showed more hurt than a boy of his age would have had. More than a werewolf would have had.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"Why are you here?" He echoed.

"Because I left the love of my life so she could be safe. She jumped off a cliff, hit her head. When I came back to beg for forgiveness she couldn't remember who I was so I stayed out of her life. I now live here, trying to remember the only time I was happy in my pitiful existence." I had just summed up everything that had happened in a year in a few sentences to a werewolf. It felt so much longer than that. Like decades, centuries without her.

I sank to the floor.

As did he.

I was shocked. I, a foe, had just dropped to the floor in defeat and he joins me? No, this was not a normal dog.

"Why are you here?" I repeated, mumbling in the dark.

"I imprinted. She didn't want me." It was simple. A lot simpler than mine but I didn't understand at all.

"Imprinted?"

He eyed me cautiously before he started speaking. "When a wolf, like me, finds his true mate, we know instantly. We'll do anything for them, if they asked us to kill ourselves we would. She didn't want me. She told me she didn't want me and that I should leave, so I did because that's what she wanted. I'd hurt myself a thousand times before I'd ever hurt a hair on her head."

"So, we know where we're both coming from." I mumbled, knowing that we were on equal grounds. He nodded glumly. If Jasper was here he'd be having seizures. Our depression was reflected in each other.

There was a long silence.

"What was she?"

"Sorry?"

"What was she? A vampire?"

"Human…"

I shut my eyes, feeling my heart try and tear it's way up my throat, to try and get back to her. I felt the dry tears and fought them back. No need to be weak in front of an enemy, even if we were both in the same boat.

"How… How does that work?" He was asking about how I could stand to be near her and not rip out her throat. Just thinking about it made me want to vomit. I had been denying the monster inside me for so long I didn't need to think about it. As if I could ever do that to her.

"First off, I hunt animals, so don't get all protective over this town." He shrugged like it was nothing. I eyed him carefully. "Secondly, I can read minds, just to warn you. It's like a gift." Again, he didn't seem to care. "I come from a town called Forks in Washington, America. Before I met her I was living my life, only knowing the familial love that I felt for my brothers and sisters in my adoptive family. I never believed… I never believed I could find anyone like her, or love her the way I do."

And with that I told a total stranger the story of how I met her, and I realised how I wouldn't say her name out loud or even in my head for the fear of what it would do to my dead heart. I felt such a relief to retell the story. Hearing it out loud, telling it to another. It made me feel strong again. Somehow, telling a werewolf my deepest, darkest feelings made me feel better.

I watched how involved he was getting in the story, like he depended on my every word. When I was done it looked like I had given some new life to him. He seemed much more awake than me, more lively. A lot more lively.

"I'll…I'll never look at a vampire in the same way..." I didn't miss the way he _didn't_say leech or bloodsucker.

Then he began his story. "Mine's a lot simpler than yours, despite what you might think. I come from a town where there are- well, I should say were no mythical creatures, such as yourself and I before what happened. In my town, people come and go like that." He clicked his fingers. "No one stays for long and even if they do something will drive them away. My family were the only long term residents that would ever bother to stay put. We'd lived there for generations, never moving, never having the need to.

"One day, a new family moved in. They were small, only consisting of a couple and a friend. We gave them the usual welcome, explaining about the town and how we'd be happy to help them move in. They all looked amazingly beautiful and I found myself drawn to the woman as my sister found herself drawn to one of the men. The woman was quite tall, pale and had long red hair. Her other half was a lot taller than her, and he looked plain but all the same handsome. The friend was just a little smaller than him but was easily the most attractive towards my sister. They explained how they were only staying for a short amount of time then moving on somewhere else. We didn't think anything of it at the time but if we knew what they were we'd send them packing as fast as they came." That was interesting. I hadn't thought about where James's coven had been to before.

"I had a normal life. I had a girlfriend, I was going to College, working up to University to be a doctor and then they came. Everything changed then. I was the first to phase. It was the single most terrifying thing I've ever had to experience. I started to shake uncontrollably, tremors shot up and down my body and my flesh started ripping away from my body, pushing strong muscle in its place. Before I knew it I was on all fours and had a tail." Another grim smile formed on his face but his eyes stayed empty from emotion. I saw flashes of a memory. Confusion as he tried to work out what was going on, why he had suddenly sprouted a tail.

"Eventually, others came. We were a small pack, just me and three other boys. It was enough though, to defend the whole town. There's a forest that surrounds the town, so we could easily hide in there. However, as a human, the wolf instincts are a lot harder to hide. We naturally eat a lot, very hard to hide at the dinner table and I often had to turn at night to hunt so I was full, as were the others. Then there was the body temperature. I won't say much but that was an unnecessary trip to hospital.

"Then we started to smell_them…_It was horrible, like drowning in treacle. No offence."

"None taken. You smell just as bad." I gestured with my head, a small smirk creeping onto my lips.

"Well, we started to smell the group and we knew, instinctively that they were not to be trusted. We went to confront them, tell them they were not welcome in a town like this. We went to their home but they had left, only leaving a note that said that they new of us and had moved on to somewhere else." I saw another memory. Hands holding a sheet of paper where the words '_We refuse to stay where dogs play'_ were written in an elegant script. "By that time my other friends had already imprinted on someone. I felt strangely left out though I knew I had to wait for _'the one' _as they're known.

"Then I saw her. We were on a hunting trip, just out looking for food. She'd just moved into town, ironically the one the coven moved out of. She…" I could tell this was painful for him so I didn't press him to tell me, even though I was the one getting so involved. I could see her in his mind. She had long, gold, flowing hair that had ringlets forming every now and then. She was in a summer dress. "She was so beautiful and even from afar I could feel the electricity trying to pull us together. She had moved from London and had a true London accent. She moved with grace and elegance. Without thinking I found myself phasing, practically running towards her, totally naked." I felt my eyes widen. "I had to stop myself before I ruined it all. Thanks to the pack I did, only just.

"We went around properly introducing the family to the new-comers, explaining who was who, the standard routine but I felt the same force pulling me towards her. All I wanted to do was wrap my arms around her, hold her close. Claim her has my own. Then I saw her partner. The tremors returned and I had to quickly excuse myself before I turned then and then in front of her. I ended up howling up at the moon, very cliché I know. My mother then told me to watch out for wolves when I was in the woods. If only she knew…

"Each day I saw her. Each day I had to see her wrapped in _his_ arms." He was beginning to shake again, but then it stopped. "Sorry, it's just thinking about that can get my angry." I nodded in understanding and he continued. "So, I would see her everyday. I would want to take her as my own, and despite him we were getting along perfectly fine. Getting close as we should and as I wanted, and I hoped she would too. One day her boyfriend was out and we were spending time together, we were really good friends. I'd already told her about the pack. I was the alpha, so I could tell who ever I liked about our secret. She was fine with it, she'd seen me phase and she'd been around the pack a lot of times. I was having a hard time stopping just kissing her and then I couldn't take it. I kissed her. She pulled away." He winced. "I told her I loved her, I told her I needed her. She-she didn't want me back. She told me she was in love with her boyfriend. She told me to leave." He looked away, grimacing in pain.

Was it possible that a _wolf_ could love someone as much as I loved _her_?

"What did you do?" I urged him on.

"I-I did what she asked. Left. Here I am…"

"You just gave up. Just like that?" I couldn't believe this. How could he just give up like that?

I started pacing around the room, fuelled by some sort of anger. He looked up at me half disbelieving and half thinking I was crazy. I didn't guess, I could tell.

"Y-yes," he stuttered.

"Why didn't you fight for her? Just because she's taken now doesn't mean she will be forever, hell, I should know! Even now, while she's with him you still have some small chance!"

He just stared at me. His thoughts were calculating his chances and then he shook his head.

"No? What do you mean no?! You'll never love someone else like her! You can't just give up on her because she doesn't know what she wants!"

He stood in a quick, fluid movement, his large form shaking. "Have you even bothered to hear yourself? Listen to yourself! Telling me not to give up when you've done just the same. You left her, you left without even thinking she would get her memory back! What if she has? What if she's remembered everything you've ever said, all the times you've spent with her. What if she's in just as much pain as you?!"

I stood, awe-struck. The thought had never crossed my mind once that she could ever remember me, let alone love me.

"That's what I thought." The shaking stopped and he turned away walk over to the window. It was dawn.

"If you don't mind my question, what was the loud noise that I heard?" I asked, wanting to change the subject.

"Oh, I may have knocked a large oak over in my angry depression."

I just nodded, and remembered how Esme had liked a large oak tree around here.

I asked, wanting to change the subject. "Aren't you hungry?"

"No," he said out loud. _Yes…_I heard in his head.

I sighed and tapped my head. "Mind-reader, remember? There's a fish and chip shop in the village or just phase."

He frowned slightly and left me alone with my thoughts.

Could she really still remember me? Would she love me if she could? What if she couldn't remember me and I came back for nothing? What would I do then? Would I leave again? _Could_ I leave again?

My mind was a mess and I needed to do something about it.

And before I knew it the werewolf was back. Oddly enough his scent wasn't as strong as before.

"I think I'll sleep now, because, unlike you, I need to do that." His voice wasn't jeering, it was teasing. Perhaps I had made a friend. I had just told the very best part of my life to a stranger, and in turn, he told me his. I think that counted for something.

I left him in the hall, because we hadn't moved since we both sunk to the floor, and turned up the stairs and made for my room. Her jumper lay where I left it on my sofa. I clutched it, inhaling deeply though her scent had left it long ago. What was I going to do?

It was obvious something had changed within me. I wasn't the same depressed person I was yesterday, nor was I the same before _her._It was odd. I was in a peculiar stance where I had no idea what to do in my life. Never before had I felt like this.

I still missed her immensely, yes, with all my heart but I could feel something else in my emotions. Was it hope? Could it possible be true that she remembered me? Loved me back? I frowned into her jumper. But even if she did remember me, could she ever forgive me for leaving her in the first place? Could she forgive me at all? Could I forgive myself for doing that to her? Would I ever get my Bella back?

I clutched my chest, expecting pain.

It didn't come.

I'd said her name in my head and I didn't feel the sobs breaking my chest. I didn't feel my heart trying to wrench its way up my throat to escape. I felt it staying in place, waiting, anticipating what would happen next.

My heart knew my decision before my mind knew it.

I fled down the stairs, still holding her jumper. The werewolf was already up and he stood.

"What's your name, friend?" I asked him, knowing from his thoughts he was waiting for the next time he would see his love, just like me.

"Jack Thomas. Yours?"

"Edward Cullen. We'll meet here again in half a year's time."

"Yes, of course. Good luck with…"

"Bella," I felt an adrenaline rush as I said her name aloud. "And good luck with…"

"Imogen," I saw his chest swell as he did the same. "Go fast, I'm sure you'll get there before me." He said with a smirk.

"Thank you. Just talking helped me realise."

"Exactly the same here."

And with that I left a werewolf in my home and made my way to my love.

Bella…

* * *

A/N: WHOOP! I have my own werewolf!

I'm so crazy... I guess I now match Bella and that wasn't even intended...

Annnnyyyway, I had real fun with this chapter and again, it's one of those things where everything from school to no electricity gets in the way. We've got building work going on and it got to the point where everything is wired wrong and I'm using two extension cords... My friends say if I can't become something science-y I should be an electrician. I told them that was total and utter ship. Note how I said ship and not a bad word. If I said that I would possibly have to bump my ratings up. I doubt I'd actually do that though...  
-shifty eyes-

I'm kidding, I love you guys. I live for your reviews. What did you think of this chapter? I needed to get Edward out of the stance somehow and I thought werewolf!... But what does Bella have in store for her, I hear you cry? Well, I'M NOT TELLING, but I can promise it's good!  
I'm so very mean to Bella!

Emma


	12. Love

I was in grave danger.

It was crucial I didn't start hoping.

Hoping was the last thing I needed happening especially now that the dreams were getting better and better. It was wonderful. _He_ was wonderful. I couldn't imagine a better thing to happen to me. Me of all people. Going crazy was one thing, but going crazy with style was another. If this wasn't style I don't know what was.

Edward Cullen was firmly stuck in my mind at all hours when it was possible and when I was awake and _always_ when I was asleep. It was peculiar, when I wasn't sleeping, I felt oddly empty. Alone somehow, which was total nonsense considering I had felt no different than before. Okay, that was a lie. I felt lonely when I wasn't locked away in my mind with Edward.

The dreams had pressed themselves further than I would have thought. Somehow, in some amazingly unrealistic way he kissed me in one. It was wonderful, but it didn't feel genuine – was it meant to? It was a dream. How were dream kisses meant to feel like? – It didn't feel like I was really there. Then again, even if I could feel it, I would have nothing to compare it with.

And another thing was that I was getting to know his imaginary family well too. I knew their personalities off by heart now. Carlisle was the father figure, there to keep them in order and decide where they were off to next (this didn't bother me seeing as it was all in my head). Esme was warm hearted and the second mother I never knew but she did have the other motherly side to her where she could get really angry at one of the boys for bringing mud into the house. Emmett seemed strong willed at first but once you got to know him he was a real teddy bear and would play practical jokes on anyone he could. Rosalie was beautiful, that was for sure, she wouldn't speak to me but I got the feeling I shouldn't be worried about it too much. Alice was hyper on her own happiness most of the time and some of my dreams were filled with, to my dismay, her just doing my hair and make-up. Jasper was cautious but thanks to his power you knew he meant well. I knew he didn't want to risk attacking me and I didn't really need to be killed in a dream. I'm sure Edward wouldn't have thanked him either.

Then there was Edward. My flawless, incredible _boyfriend_ though boyfriend wasn't a strong enough word. Each time I saw him I would melt. His bronze hair was tousled and dishevelled in a different style but perfect all the same. His butterscotch eyes would blend in with his hair but they created enough distraction as it was.

Oh, and then there were the dreams about Jacob. Sometimes I would see him jumping out of his skin into a wolf that would be taller than me and have a wish to kill Edward. Each time I would roll my eyes because I knew Edward would win. He always did. Jacob would hang around with 'The Pack' that were his group of friends and occasionally, they would jump out as wolves too. It was utter nonsense.

I really was contemplating writing a book. You were allowed crazed authors.

The whole that was my heart could only be filled to a point when I was with Jacob. We were getting close. He was, in truth, my best friend. I only hoped he didn't want more than that. Not that I didn't like him, I just didn't like him in _that_ way. He was always like an older brother to me, looking out for me if I got into trouble or if I needed help.

And that was what was happening today. We were going to go out to First Beach again. It had become like a ritual to go there once a week with him, to see if I could remember anything about before. Every time we went, I got the _déjà vu _feeling but nothing ever came back. I was beyond hoping it would and now I just enjoyed the presence of Jacob and the calm waves that would splash against the rocks.

Oh, I hadn't been in any more comas recently, which was good thing.

The doorbell rang and I went to get it. It was Jake, early as usual. I couldn't help but notice the rain that was splattering outside, though I tried my best to ignore it.

Jacob stood in the rain, wearing jeans and a t-shirt. My eyes widened but then I remembered. I faked a scowl.

"You're early, mister."

"I am. What would you like me to do about it?" he said with a grin.

"Come inside, maybe?" I stepped inside to let him in and shut the door when he was. "I just need to finish getting ready then we can go."

"Okay."

I dug about in my wardrobe for some shoes and an umbrella I didn't know I had. I had been finding a lot of new things lately, some where surprises and some were not.

We said goodbye to Charlie and made for Jacob's Rabbit. Charlie said something about having fun and how I didn't need to make dinner because he would. I rolled my eyes at this. Charlie trying to cook anything was a bad sign, but then again, what did I know? Jacob shook his head once we were in the car, getting me even wetter than was necessary, seeing as I didn't bother to take my umbrella out.

I faked another scowl at him and he grinned back. I mused over his lightened mood. It was raining, which meant we probably couldn't or wouldn't go to First Beach, but he was ecstatic all the same.

He took a glance from the road to see my reflecting expression. "What?"

"Nothing, it's just you seem to be in a very good mood, considering it's raining."

"Oh…Yeah, I suppose we can't go to the beach then."

"Nope." I said, suppressing a grin.

"Well, what'ja wanna do instead?"

I shrugged. "I really don't mind."

"Well, I say I turn this car around, drive up to Port Angeles and see a movie. Yes?"

"Sure." I said with a smile and he did a contagious grin back. My smile grew.

Somehow, the rain stopped as we pulled into the parking lot. It was still cloudy, of course, and the puddles were dotted everywhere but the downpour had finished, for now. I glared at the sky. _I will have my revenge, someday. Just you wait…_

"Bella?" Jake called my name brining me from my trance.

"Hmm?"

"You just shook your fist at the sky." I did? Oh, I only meant to do that in my head.

"Yes…" My eyes darted playfully around. "I did."

He rolled his eyes. "C'mon, we'll miss the showing." He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and I felt the burning temperature of his skin.

I instinctively pulled away. "Jake, you're boiling! Are you okay?"

He looked at me, bemused and then cautiously optimistic. "I'm fine, Bella. Don't worry about me."

I wasn't having any of that. I lifted my hand to his forehead, which, I admit was quite hard with him being so tall. He was at least 102 or 103 degrees. "No, you're burning up."

"I'm_ fine_." I looked at him like he was mad – ironic seeing I was. "Okay, let's just see how I am after the movie."

I reluctantly nodded and we walked into the lobby. Jacob bought popcorn and cokes for us both and we made our way into screen 3.

The movie was a horror comedy about werewolves. I laughed at the pure idiocy of it and Jacob was in hysterics the whole time. He laughed so much you'd think he was actually a werewolf like in my dreams. I ended up laughing all over again because he was practically on the floor, rolling in popcorn, sweets and coke, whilst trying, and failing to get back into his seat.

I forgot about his temperature for a while until we were outside and could breathe fresh air. We began to walk back to the car. _Then_, I remembered.

I turned to face him. He looked down at me with innocent eyes, waiting for something. "Yes, Bells?" I frowned and held my hand up to his forehead again.

He sighed, sounding exasperated. "I'm fine, Bella. _Really_." He took my hand and pulled it away from his face.

"No, you're not. Your hand is scorching and I don't have to be a doctor to know that that's not good. You're not well."

"But I feel fine, Bells."

"That's not the point."

"If it makes you feel any better I'll go to the doctor's after I drop you off."

"Not good enough. You're sick."

"Bella…"

"Jacob…"

We were left in a staring contest by the car and I didn't notice the rain until he pointed it out.

"We need to get back. It's getting late." He made his way to the driver's door.

I pulled him back. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm going back to Forks to drop you off."

"Do you think I'm going to let you drive in your condition?"

"What condition?"

"You have a temperature in case you've forgotten and to be honest I don't think you can. You must be at least 100 degrees."

"I am perfectly capable of driving us home."

"Yes, but you know I won't let you. Hand me the keys." He frowned but did as he was told. I got in and smiled to myself, thinking about how I'd repeated Edward's words.

Jake got in and shut the door behind him. I started up the car. "You worry too much, Bells."

"No, I worry just the right amount. It's not healthy to be that hot."

"What if I told you that it was healthy for me to be this hot? What would you say?"

I thought about it for a while. "I suppose I would say okay but it's still not normal."

His mouth twitched a smile on the verge of showing itself. "When have I ever been normal?"

I thought about this too. "Never."

"Exactly."

We sat in comfortable silence for the rest of the journey, despite me glancing over to check on him whenever I could and then him saying his was fine. He was obviously not. That's precisely what he wanted me to think.

I pulled up to my house and then realised the flaw in my 'Save Jacob' plan. He would have to drive himself back or I would have to walk from La Push to Forks. He seemed to realise this at the same time and got out to open the door for me.

He opened it, holding out his hand and I looked up at him from my eyes that were slowly getting covered by my deepening frown. I was really worried for him now. What if he crashed?

I took it and we walked up to the porch. "Jake, I don't like this."

"How many times do I have to tell you, Bells? I'll be fine."

"If you say so…"My lips pressed into a hard line and I found myself lifting my eyebrows playfully as I spoke. "But if I find you wrapped around some tree on the 110 I'm blaming you and only you. I may, also, refuse to speak to you. We'll have to see."

He grinned another contagious grin and we burst out laughing. I was the first to regain composure.

"Please don't go and die."

"Sure, sure."

I rolled my eyes and fetched the key to open the door. It wasn't too late but the sun was setting now. _Twilight_, I mused to myself, Edward's favourite time of the day. I was about to walk in until Jake spoke.

"Bella…" I turned to face him, his face was torn in two emotions I couldn't read.

"Yes Jake?" Was he feeling sick now?

He didn't say anything. He just leant in and kissed me.

Jacob Black, my best friend just kissed me.

It wasn't like the one with Edward in the meadow. It was short and rushed but passionate all the same.

I felt myself pull away.

"I have to go Jake."

I shut the door slowly behind me.

My frame shook.

"That you, Bell?"

Who else Charlie? "Yeah." I would have to go in to see him.

I walked in and he was watching a game. I didn't register what kind it was. He looked up.

"You okay Bella? You look pale." The one time he notices… I would have to lie.

"Um, I think I might have caught Jake's bug. It's going around and he was burning up when we were driving back. I'm not feeling too well. What did you have for dinner?"

"Oh, just some leftover lasagna. There's a little left in the fridge." I nodded, knowing I wouldn't get a better answer with whatever was on. I took some out, placed it in a bowl and set it in the microwave to reheat.

I couldn't help my mind wander. I didn't like Jacob in that way, I knew that but he kissed me. That meant he had feelings for me, more so than I did. Did he expect me to feel the same? Did I feel the same? Did I love–

The microwave buzzed at me, sounding that my food was ready. I took it out and wondered about Jake again. Was I ready? Was I ready to do this?

I barely tasted the hot food as it made its way down my throat. I got myself a glass of milk when I was done and downed it quickly. It was already dark.

I walked to the stairs. "I'll be in my room, Dad. Lots of homework."

"'Kay Bells."

I finished the homework in less than an hour. I started to pace around my room.

What was I going to do?

This was one of the times when I needed Edward real. Just having him here would be a comfort, to see him… I sighed. That would never happen. Maybe Jacob was a good idea. Maybe he could be my Edward. I needed someone to protect me, like in my dreams.

My foot caught on something. I fell to the floor, hands outstretched, ready to break my fall.

It was a loose floorboard, sticking up, in my way like it was about to rule the world…or it was important…

I looked at it. It seemed to gaze straight back up at me and I thought of Edward. Great, Bella, now you're seeing things in floorboards. I rolled my eyes and went downstairs.

"Um, dad?"

He turned to face me. "Yes?"

"Do you have anything that I could fix a floorboard with? I've got a loose one and I almost broke my face by falling on it."

"Sure, there's a drill out in the garden under the cover. It's started raining again so be careful out there."

I nodded and picked up an orange Black & Decker electric drill. I went back up the stairs again and I heard Charlie shout "Be careful!" to me.

It was still there. I don't know what I was expecting. It to just have disappeared? I knelt and started to undo the nails.

I don't know why I did what I did, maybe some kind of force made me or maybe it was fate. I took the floorboard up, and moved it to look down into the dark, wooden caverns beneath my room.

A silver shoebox, no bigger than any other, sat plainly under my room. It clearly was important but I decided to wait. I didn't need Charlie coming in when I opened it, whatever_ it_ was.

I brought the drill back down and left it on the kitchen counter after drilling the wood back down. "Thanks Dad. I'm going to get off now. Night."

"Night Bell. I'll be up soon. I'm just going to put this back outside."

"Thanks, Dad."

I somewhat rushed back upstairs, forgetting all about Jacob and only caring what was in the box. I shut the door behind me, perhaps a little too hastily. I waited until I heard Charlie was in his room until I looked at the box.

Stepping over to the peculiar, innocent box was hard and it shouldn't have been. The silver was reflected off it from my bedside lamp. I walked over to it, feeling like I was about to open Pandora's Box and release doom upon the world. Was I? Could this inoffensive box ruin the world?

Slowly, I lifted the lid.

Edward's perfect face stared back up at me.

Pain ricocheted around my chest, tearing at anything it could find as everything he'd ever said came back to me. I felt ruined, kicked about. All it took was one look at this angel and I had fallen from where ever I had worked so hard to get. I remembered everything, absolutely everything he'd ever said to me. Tears trailed down my face…

I remember him. I remember who he was and how many times he'd said he loved me. I remember the first day we saw each other over the lunch hall. The first time he'd glared down at me. The first day he actually started speaking to me. The day when he stopped speaking to me for my own safety. The day he started speaking to me again. The time I tricked Jacob into telling me the _true _stories about his family. The night I fell in love with him. The day in the meadow when he stepped out into the sun like a star. The time when he almost ripped me apart when I leant in. The time when I rode on his back when he ran. The first time I kissed him. The night he stayed with me, held me close. The night I whispered _I love you_ to himin my sleep and he heard. The morning I said it in his arms. The morning when I fainted in his arms. The day I met his family. The day he played my lullaby. The day he tasted one of my tears. The day I learnt about him completely. The day I sat in his room. The day he fake-pounced on me, taking me for his own, sitting me on his lap, holding me close again. The day of the baseball game. The day he had to tamper with my mind. The day he said he loved me. The day _they_ came. The day he had to protect me from everything. The day he saw the want in James's eye and coven. The night I had to flee to Phoenix. The night he kissed me the hardest he ever had. The days I thought I would never see him again. The day I was tricked. The day I almost died. The day he had to suck out the poison. The first taste he got of my blood and how he didn't kill me. The empty days and months of bliss with him when I was out of danger. The day of my birthday when Jasper tried to attack me. The day he knocked me out of the way, fearing for my soul and for breaking me. The day he made up his mind. The night he kissed me for the last time. The three days when he had been so distant. The night that he told me the words that changed my life. The night he said he didn't want me…

…The night he came back…

…The night he kissed me…

…The night he told me that that was all lies…

…The night he said he still loved me…

…The night he said he would never stop loving me…

…The night when I pushed him away…

…The night where I'd torn his soul away and in doing so, tearing mine away too…

All this time, he just stared up at me from the box. With a blank, almost pained expression in his eyes, like he knew this was all coming. It was taken when we got back from my so-called party. It was my fault. If I hadn't got that paper cut Jasper wouldn't have attacked. Of course, I couldn't blame Jasper, he couldn't help it. It was my entire fault. I would never hear his voice again. He would never know I remembered.

From behind my tear-stricken eyes, I could see the other contents of the box. The CD he made for me, blank from writing or scratches, photos of him, the two tickets to Jacksonville from Carlisle and Esme. Absentminded, I put the CD into my player and my lullaby started. Why?

Why? Why? Why did I ever forget him? How could I forget this of all things?! I could have forgotten Jessica or Mike, gladly, but Edward?

My heart gave a cry as I thought his name. I looked back to the box through blurred eyes. I'd missed something, it was right at the bottom, buried under the pictures of him I would cherish as long as I lived. A letter, folded into three._ Bella _was written on the front in his elegant script.

_My dearest, beautiful Bella,_

_I'm writing this after my visit to the hospital. I now know you do not remember me at all and as much as it pains me, I must leave again. When I came back, I hoped to find you and I never believed for one second that you wouldn't know me, remember me. The idea never came to me once, even when Alice saw you jump. I was honestly shocked and although I left, wanting you to forget me but as I came back I wanted you to at least recall me, recognise me. The worst part is that it was my entire fault. If I had not left you, you would not be in this mess, wrapped in wires that would check your heartbeat and breathing, as easily as I could._

_I can not convey my deepest regrets on speaking those words to you on that fateful September night, and I doubt I ever will be able to redeem myself in the slightest. As I began saying those lies, I wanted to take away the pain on your beautiful face and knowing that I put it there made it worse. I didn't mean a word but it was for the best at the time. I now know that this was also wrong. I put you in more danger than if I'd been there._

_You must know, even if we never meet again, I do still love you and I shall always love you, no matter what happens. I will stay away from you, no matter how many times I wish to hold you and want never let you go. I have no idea if you'll ever find this but I had to put it down on paper, although words will never truly express how much I do truly love you. I've taken one of your jumpers, I hope you don't mind, the blue one, it was lovely with your skin. I needed something of yours that would remind me of why I was doing this to myself. You'll be reading this and think that I am some kind of psychopath but you need not worry._

_I will never bother you. That is one thing I can promise. I will never come back into your life and ruin it for you, like I did before all this. I'm sorry that I wasted that precious year._

_My love for all of eternity._

_Edward._

I pulled the page into my chest and my tears hit the paper hard, gushing and flooding off my face. I felt like I was crying for two. Filling in where he could never cry. Damp splodges were dotted around the page.

He really did still love me but he wouldn't dare come near me because he thought he would ruin my life. He blamed himself for what I did. My life, my soul, those where things that didn't matter. They were already Edward's anyway and he would never know I knew and that I still felt the same way. I would always feel the same way, always. I was in far too deep just to pull out and walk away without a scratch. I wanted to be with him, just as much as he wanted to be with me. Knowing this now, I knew I could never be complete. Not with my heart in this shape. I would never be the same person I once was.

My life was so much better when Edward was here, I had a reason to get up each morning because I didn't know what we would do next. I revelled in that fact, but now? How did I do it before? How could I even live with being apart from him?

That was it. I couldn't live without him.

I re-read the letter twenty times before I came to that conclusion but I knew I would love no other. I would never love someone with so much force as I did Edward.

My floods of tears became quiet and shaking sobs. I was still clutching the paper to my heart and I almost didn't hear my window open, softly. I listened out as it shut just as silently as it was opened, tense, with my eyes closed.

Very, very slowly I turned to face whoever had decided to come to my room on such a late night, understanding they could not be human and prayed it to be the person I loved most.

Cautiously, I lifted my eyelids to greet the intruder that I recognised. My breath caught and my heart spluttered.

"Bella…"

* * *

A/N: AND THAT, MY LOYAL READERS, IS NOT IT.  
Of course it's not I wouldn't dare leave you on that cliff hanger...or would I? I haven't exactly got the next chapter written up yet, per say, but in memory of Edward (-swoons-), I'll need to write it up soon, but in case I don't, this is a apology because I keep getting a lot of homework and we have mock exams for the real one's in May... -sigh- So many things trying to take me away from this place... What will I do? Keep writing? Good plan. 

This chapter was at least nine pages long. I hope you enjoyed it...I have Edward POV next and oh, I am _so_ evil it should be illegal. Mwahahaha!  
However, I'm not giving anything away. Take your theories and leave... (or write a review, it's up to you...)

**Please review! Please, please, please! **

Emma


	13. Hate

I sat on the plane, jaw clenched, eyes straight ahead.

This was worse than when I came to England and to top that off the female passengers and air stewardesses would not leave me alone.

_I wonder if he's single…_

_I could get his number…_

_He's so hot…_

I was practically burning a hole into the seat in front of me with my glare. Why couldn't these idiotic humans leave me alone!? Couldn't they use their common sense and _stay away_?

"Can I help you with anything, sir?" _Like undressing you…_

My eyes grew wide and menacing as I spoke, without looking up to her, through my clamped jaw. "No. Thank you."

I turned to glower out of the window waiting for the flight to come to an end. In a few more hours I would be landing in Seattle and if I didn't take the flight to Port Angeles I could just run. Running to Bella seemed right, like I had to race to save her. Save her…

But save her from what? Maybe I had to save myself. I was a total mess without her and what if she didn't remember me a second time? Could I be prepared for that? I didn't like to think about it but I knew it was an option. I _had_ to be ready for whatever life threw at me. There had to be a reason I was changed all those years ago. Was it to save Bella? Was I here so I _could_ save her?

But save her from what? I kept asking myself the same question. What could she possibly need saving from? She was sweet, innocent Bella, the love of my life and reason for living. It was bad enough when I came…

Maybe that was it. Maybe I had to save her from myself…

_No! You love her. You need to be with her to survive! Listen to yourself! You were talking to a werewolf in the exact same mess as you a few hours ago and now you're talking about leaving again! Could you really just turn around after coming so close to her? _

My conscious argued with itself. It had a fair point.

_You left knowing you were doing the right thing! You'll come back and ruin her life all over again. You don't want that, do you?_

The other side had a fair one too.

…_It's Bella…_

…_Don't ruin her life…_

…_Go to her…_

…_Don't go…_

…_Stay and protect her…_

…_Protect her from yourself…_

…_You're not the monster you think you are…_

…_You've always been a monster…_

I pinched the bridge of my nose in frustration, something I picked up from my father when I was human. It didn't matter that much. I just needed to see her again. I needed to know she was safe and if she did remember me, well, that was a bonus. Every fibre in my being was pulling me towards her, like always, but this time I would let it instead of resisting.

I pulled her jumper out of my carry-on. It was the only thing I had in there other than my cell phone and that was switched off. I closed my eyes and pulled it close, inhaling the long lost scent, trying to picture her perfect, angelic face…

"Sir," an air stewardess pulled me from my imitated slumber. Thankfully, this one was not intent on stripping me. "Sir, we've landed. If you could please make your way off the plane."

"Of course. Sorry." I gave her a slight, grim smile, hoping she wouldn't take it the wrong way. She did. She beamed at me. I shut my eyes, refraining from rolling them.

_He likes me! The girls will be so jealous when I tell them…_

I sighed an exasperated sigh and got off the plane. I collected my bag that contained a few CDs I hadn't listened to and clothes and thought about my next move. Running always felt best and it seemed to fit my mood however I decided against it. The plane would be faster and I could get to Bella sooner.

I found the queue to the connection flight with ease and thankfully I didn't get stared at quiet as much as on the longer flight, which was a good thing. I had taken enough gawking at for one day. I wasn't gawked at, no, but that didn't stop the flood of thoughts coming. I shut my eyes and tried to block them by thinking of Bella. Bella… Why did I ever leave you?

I saw her heart-shaped face under my eyelids, her chocolate locks flowing around her in the gentle breeze, matching her flawless eyes. The way her cheeks would get that lovely blush and her soft, pink lips with that pure, angelic voice... It was when we were in the meadow, before all this mess. She was my angel, tracing my arm with her warm hands. The hands I longed to hold now. I just needed to hold her close, know she was safe…

"Sir...Sir…"

I drifted again. I looked up, the stewardess smiled down. "We've landed."

"Thank you." I went to collect my bags. It was twilight…

I was in much more of a hurry now. I was only a run away from Bella. My lifeless heart screamed in anticipation, throwing out throbs of adrenaline into my body.

_Slow down Edward! _My conscious yelled at me. _Humans, remember?! _

Reluctantly, I slowed to a human jog rather than my human sprint. I turned into the trees that skirted the 101. My chest heaved up and down as I paused, pretending to catch my breath. It reminded me of the times I spent with Bella…

I started running.

The time I kissed her for the last time, or so I thought. The night of her party, the party that went so wrong. I didn't blame Jasper, I couldn't. It wasn't his fault, he was still building up his resistance and it was a lot harder because of his past. I certainly didn't blame Bella, how could I? That was a total accident that she could do nothing about. If she got a paper cut at someone like Jessica's house, no one would want to attack her.

It was my fault. My fault that she almost got attacked. My fault that she was in a room full of vampires. If I just stayed away, I, we both wouldn't be in this chaos. But if I got the chance to change it all, I wouldn't. Despite the pain that came with leaving her and finding out she didn't know who I was, I would never want to rid the feeling of love. _'Tis better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all. _

The lights of Forks shone in front of me, calling me to her. Everything inside me was waiting to see her. I had to calm myself down. If she didn't remember me I had to face rejection again. I could, couldn't I? Even if she did remember me, that didn't mean she would forgive me for leaving her in the first place.

I slowed to a jog as I approached the entrance to the town. It was quite late but the street lamps were on which meant I would be seen. I settled on dodging any real sighting and just dip into the trees till I got to her house.

I stopped in the shadows, cautiously sniffing the air. The shock was like a kick in the teeth.

_Werewolves?! You left her with werewolves! How the hell did you manage…_

I ignored the mental brawl my conscious was throwing at me. Werewolf and it was fresh. That wasn't good, however, it wasn't the only scent there…

The freesias and lavender wrapped themselves around me, climbing up my nose and digging into my brain, waking the monster I hadn't seen in months. I swiftly pushed it down. I couldn't…No, I wouldn't risk her life like that. I couldn't live with myself if I did. But that wasn't the only thing the scent dug up. The urge to wrap her in my arms became stronger than ever.

I had to see her now.

Carefully, I made my way out of the dark gloom, leaving the deep green trees behind me and stepping into the moonlight. I didn't know the time but I could see it was a lot later than I thought. Charlie's light was off and all the lights downstairs were off too. The only light came from Bella's room, the bedside lamp was switched on. She'd probably fallen asleep with it on again. I smiled to myself, recalling the memory.

It was all too easy, swinging up to the window and pushing it open silently. I wanted to savour the moment as much as I could so when I jumped into the room I had my eyes closed. I turned back out to the night air and shut the window, inhaling the pure bliss that floated around her room.

Very slowly, I turned towards where my angel would be…

…The remains of the shoebox I left under her floorboards were left on her bed…

A photo of me from September sat facing the ceiling, scattered by the box. The empty CD case sat next to them. Hardly daring to remove my gaze from what I saw, I looked towards the CD player and I could see my CD in there. It had played till the end. My letter that I slipped into the box before I left speckled with tears.

I looked over the letter, skimming what I said.

_My dearest, beautiful Bella… I now know you do not remember me at all… I must leave again… Alice saw you jump… The worst part is that it was my entire fault… to check your heartbeat and breathing, as easily as I could… my deepest regrets on speaking those words to you on that fateful September night… I wanted to take away the pain on your beautiful face… I didn't mean a word… I do still love you and I shall always love you… I will stay away from you, no matter how many times I wish to hold you… words will never truly express how much I do truly love you… I needed something of yours that would remind me of why I was doing this to myself… I will never bother you… I will never come back into your life and ruin it for you… I'm sorry that I wasted that precious year… My love for all of eternity…_

Under my writing I saw words that said '_I remember, Edward. I love you just as much_' in her hand writing.

My heart screamed at me.

Bella remembered.

Bella wasn't here.

My mind spun. How could she not be here? I took a deep breath in. Her scent was so fresh it was as if she were here only five minutes ago. I sniffed again, there was something else there. A sweet smell.

Another vampire.

I threw out a menacing look into her room as my lips curled over my teeth into a snarl. I heard it echo around the room and I froze. I didn't need Charlie coming in here. Bella was gone and I had somehow turned up in her place. That wouldn't sit well.

I waited for his breathing to return to normal before I dug into my bag furiously. I grabbed the cell phone and switched it on, waiting impatiently for it to start up. Stupid technology! Why did it take so long?

I dialled at vampire speed.

"Alice." I growled into the receiver.

"Edward?" She sounded shocked, relieved and then rather angry. "Rose has just gone out to England to get you back and now–"

"Alice, Bella's gone." I snarled.

"What? I thought that…You said…"

"She's gone. She's not at home. I can smell her scent. It's very fresh."

"You went…."

I heard her trail off and I knew her to be having a vision. Who ever it was I would rip them to shreds when I got there.

Alice gasped over the phone and her vision was done.

"Who took her, Alice?" My voice was strained and livid.

She took a while to answer. It sounded like she didn't want to believe it herself. She spoke, her voice shaking. She was close to sobbing.

"Victoria."

* * *

A/N: DUN DUN DUH!

I think this rules out the 'It's Edward! He came back!' idea… My apologies go to Sarahj259,bloodredeclipse , IsabellaSwanCullenbloodredeclipse and IsabellaSwanCullen, I made them cry…YAY) PrincessSophia-May,JuliaMoolia,lolly12,-sOpHiE123- and anyone else that I've forgotten because Edward didn't get back in time and they said it was him…(My apologies again if I've forgotten you. You have permission to hit me in a review. Please know I can't name you all…) Yeah, I'm evil, etc…

I tried to make it a long one (the key word being try), and we all know that Edward and air stewardesses don't get along, even though they wish they could get along with him…Pah…You know me, evil... I'd never give them the satisfaction... I might write a story about how he rips a head off one... -plots-

In other news, I have mock SATs coming up on Monday and Tuesday (-is scared-) so I may or may not get anything up here. Revision and all… -sigh-

**Review and it might speed things up… Yes, I need bribing. **

Emma


	14. A Necessity

"Bella," she cooed.

I stood frozen staring at the woman who sworn to stalk me. "Bella, tell me you remember me. You do don't you?"

I didn't dare speak. I was on the tip of death.

"No? Well, let me refresh your memory. It was that time in the hospital –" My hands started to shake. "– and I said we would meet again. Well, that time is now."

Her fiery red hair trailed over her back, matching her blood red eyes. Miss White – or Victoria as I now remembered – glared back at me with pure hatred and revulsion. Hatred because I was the reason her mate died, revulsion because I was human.

"Victoria," I murmured, trying to hide the fear in my voice and failing to do so.

"I knew you'd remember, Bella," she purred. "But don't worry, dear, I'm not going to kill you…" She looked to the floor and said it so quickly I was sure I wasn't meant to here it. "Yet."

My heart was pounding so hard it felt like it was going to push its way out of my chest. My knees were turning weak and the hole in my chest was steadily reopening.

Victoria walked towards me. I jerked back. "My dear, collect your things."

"Where are we going?" I whispered.

"Do not concern yourself with where we are headed, just collect the things you would like to take, some clothes, objects of interest to you. I'd rather not buy you a new wardrobe for this trip."

I sat frozen, looking up into her crimson, ruby eyes.

"Bella," she growled. I jumped up and collected my things. I really did have apsychopathic vampire after me now. I pulled out a bag from the end of my bed and started pulling clothes into it. Jeans, t shirts, hoodies, underwear, socks, notebooks, pens, pencils, anything I could find that would give me more time in my room.

"Is there nothing else you would like to take, or do for that matter?" Victoria gave me a dark, scrutinizing look from my window. My eyes darted towards the box of memories. I couldn't leave without something from there, could I?

I jolted towards my bed where the contents of the shoebox sat. The two photos of Edward looked up at me, as did his letter. I grabbed the one of him, with that amazing crooked smile that made me almost melt in front of Victoria. My heart fluttered but it settled into a frenzied pattern when I realised how close I was to a _real_vampire, one that drank human blood. Victoria had sworn revenge, I didn't know what kind, but I knew it was going to be bad.

Victoria had seated herself in my rocking chair, watching me with dead eyes that showed no emotion. She was waiting for me to go. Pens lay on my desk by my ancient computer. I took one and with shaking hands, wrote the words that would set me free.

Or so I thought.

_I remember, Edward. I love you just as much._

They did the complete opposite. Salty tears streamed down my face for the second time that night. They hit the page with a resounding force I felt my side shake. A sob broke out, echoing around the deafening silence that was my bedroom.

I would never see Edward again.

I would never see his beautiful face, his chaotically stylish hair that would blow in the wind, his golden eyes that just screamed the love he felt for me. How did I believe him that night? I was an idiot for even questioning his love. He was an idiot for leaving me.

He tore himself away from me for my own good without even thinking to tell me what he was doing or why he was really doing it. He thought it was best for me, when in reality, I wouldn't eat or drink properly and I couldn't sleep without waking up from vivid nightmares about him leaving me, _every night._ And him, when I told him I didn't remember him, the pain was clear on his face.

Pain, rejection, grief, anguish, torture, agony, sorrow, heartache, misery, woe, sadness, gloom, melancholy, despair, hopelessness, despondency, dejection, depression…

Love.

Under that mask of suffering, hidden in his golden eyes that never seemed to end, shone love that would never die. The love that I had always felt for him. The love he had always felt for me. The love he gave up to make me safe. The love–

Something clutched my windpipe. I couldn't breathe but the sobs were still trying to come out. Daggers shot through my chest as I vainly attempted to suck in oxygen.

"Isabella," Victoria said in a dark, sinister voice. "You must concentrate on the present and not dwell in the past, or what could have been. For instance," she pressed down, ever so slightly on my neck. I could feel her nails begin to slide up towards my jaw, taking my body with her hand. "I could kill you right here, right now."

She let go and I gulped in as much air as possible with my weak, human lungs. "But I won't because you are a necessity at the present time." She gave me another dark stare. "A necessity but_so_ slow! Can't you move any faster!?"

I jumped up again from the bed, grabbing my bag and the photo of Edward. The picture would be the only thing I would ever need if I would never see him again.

I suppressed another sob that would no doubt cause my death, despite what she said.

"I'm ready," I mumbled, staring at the floor.

"Good," she picked me up into a fireman's lift on her shoulder, leapt out the window with all the grace of a vampire and swung me onto her back.

Just like with Edward…

I took one look back at the two-bedroom house I called home, knowing it would be the very last time I would see it. I had to face the truth. If Victoria was involved, there was a very slim chance I would be alive at the end of it all.

My mind also drifted to where I was leaving. Forks, Washington, USA. A name on a map. A small town that, perhaps, had more excitement going on in it that any other town in all of America, and all under my father's nose! Charlie… How would he survive without me?

"Wait, I've forgotten something." My voice was weak but frantic.

"Urgh," she groaned. "You humans!" Then she muttered to fast for me to hear.

Victoria jumped back into my room and I slid to the floor, the bag still on my back. I took a sheet of paper from my desk and picked up a pen. I began to write with shaking hands.

_Dad,_

_Please don't worry about me. Wherever it is I've gone, know I am happy and that I couldn't be more at home. I don't want you to feel this is your fault, nothing could ever be your fault. If anything it is my entire fault. I know you love me very much, even if you don't show it a lot. You do care about me and I care about you just as much, which is why I don't want you to worry._

_I didn't want to drag you into this and I'm sorry I'm not good enough for a real goodbye. You don't deserve to be put in as much pain as I've been in. It could never be your fault._

_Please don't cry, I am happy. There should be reason enough not to there._

_Love _

_Bella_

Reluctantly, I placed the pen back down onto the desk, re-reading the words that spoke so much truth. It sounded like a suicide note. It probably was one, come to think of it. It didn't really matter if I wasn't coming back.

I folded the paper in three parts and wrote _Dad_ on the front. I walked out of my room, knowing Victoria was following me with her silent footsteps. I left it on the kitchen counter, where we usually left notes to each other.

It's odd how you notice things at the most vital times. I took in the details in the wallpaper and paint, remembering how certain marks got onto the wall from Charlie's failed cooking attempts and how I had tried to get them off, after him telling me he would just paint over them. I remembered how Edward looked, sitting in the chair to my left, lighting up the whole room. My fingertips traced the top of the chair where he once sat.

Slowly, I pulled myself out of my memories.

"Okay, let's go to wherever." Victoria nodded and stepped out of the way to let me though so I could get to the front door. I left it open so she could shut it with herself, I would have probably ended up waking Charlie.

She swung me onto her back like before. "Hold on."

She started to run.

I didn't hold on. In fact, I tried not to, I tried to pull away but her grip on me was too strong. _Vampires_, I thought to myself, darkly. My mind went to what she had planned. My list of things to do was as follows. One, find out where we were going, two, try to understand why she was going after me_ again,_ three, think of possible ways to escape when one and two are complete.

And what about Jacob? He, to my sudden realisation, was a _werewolf!_ No wonder he was so hot that time! Werewolves were natural enemies to vampires… How I wished he could know I was being kidnapped. He obviously cared for me, and I cared for him, even if it wasn't in the same way. What would he do when he found out I was gone? What would he think?

But what now? I was being abducted to god knows where, by a vampire who was an accomplice and a mate to a dead vampire who was tracking me only last year before he died so he could get the chance to sink his teeth into me. She wouldn't tell me where we were going and I just knew I was part of her little scheme. Or big scheme. I didn't know what she wanted to do and I doubted she tell me in a hurry.

A sign saying '_You are now entering Port Angeles_' flashed by me. I hadn't realised we had gone so far. I was practically falling asleep on her back, it reminded me so much of Edward and his cool body. How I longed to just hold him, know he was safe and not in danger or alone, just to be with him…

"Bella! Get up you stupid human!" Victoria's harsh words brought me from my slumber, instantly causing me to panic. I sat straight up. Her red eyes held blue contact lenses in place, masking her give-aways that she was not a 'normal human'. "We are in Port Angeles and we are going on a plane. If you can keep your brainless head from falling asleep we might be able to get you on without making you look like a corpse, or so help me, you will be one!"

I gulped very loudly, not meaning to.

"That's better. Now, get prepared. Our flight boards in ten minutes."

I looked around the airport. It wasn't too crowded, but then again it was a small airport with a small landing field. Only for trips to local places in Washington. I was certain we would be out of the state by nightfall which meant we would be flying to Seattle or another large airport if she planned on taking us out of the country. Not that it mattered too much; I was going to die wherever she took me.

My assumptions were right, we landed in Seattle in under an hour. It was rather tormenting, not knowing where we were going and all it took was one glance at the connection flight tickets Victoria held. Vampire instincts aside, I would have probably seen by now but that would never happen. To top that all off, she wouldn't let me sleep. It was very, very late into the night, probably early morning and I had been awake since eight.

"But when?" My eyelids were drooping.

"When we get on the flight!" She snapped.

I was careful to watch my tongue after that. Lack of sleep was making me forget my place. Prey and predator. Hunter and the hunted.

Soon, we had boarded the flight and I felt stupid. Walking past the gates to let us on I didn't even bother to look up at the monitors that would let me see where we were flying to.

I flopped down into the seat by the window. Air stewardesses were already asking if passengers wanted a pillow. I couldn't care less, I still had to find out if I could dream about Edward and if I could make them up this time.

I slowly fell into unconsciousness after seeing blue eyes with flecks of red watch me with a deathly gaze.

My dreams were the only place where I was safe.

* * *

**A/N: **Whooopy whoop whoop! 

So this took a while because of my Mocks…But they are _all_ done now and I won't have big exams till May! –does happy dance-

In the UK, Heroes has just come to an end! WOW is all I have to say. It didn't help that my friend watched them all and then told me that the two of the main characters die (naming no names) but I know this to be, again, utter ship. –does another happy dance-

I could have put more into this…but you know how it is with exams, they take a lot out of you. I keep thinking it's Friday or that the rest of the week are exams too (and personally, I don't want any more homework…)

If this worked right...I should have a scroll bar on my chapters... SEE THAT A SCROLL BAR!...If not, I'm sorry for wasting my capital letters on you...or not...it depends on whether you're going to review or not...

**Review for cookies!**

Emma


	15. A Plan

_Flight 356 to Manchester – Gates open in ten minutes_

_Flight 357 to Paris – Gates open in five minutes_

_Flight 358 to Florence – Boarding_

I sat in the airport, waiting for my flight to be called. The plastic chair squeaked every time I moved. Other potential passengers for my flight sat around me. I was being gawked at by five men, three of which were married and had children. I shot dark looks at them all and they instantly looked away. I was glad I didn't have Edward's power. If I did I knew I wouldn't like to see their thoughts.

One of the father's daughters started crying. She had long, blonde hair that curled at the end and was in a red dress. Six or seven years old. She reminded me of myself when I was young. Her mother had her on her lap, playing some sort of game, trying to distract her from whatever made her cry. She was oblivious to her husband's gape at me. The small child jumped down from her mother's knee and ran over to her father, who diverted his eyes from my chest and down to his whimpering daughter. That seemed to bring him to his senses and he asked what was wrong.

"I want an ice cream, daddy."

"We're about to get on a plane, honey. They don't have ice cream here."

"But I want some, daddy!"

"Honey, we don't have any."

"That's just what mommy said."

"She's right though."

"_Daddy!"_ She whined and burst into tears all over again.

So young. She was naïve and the only thing that really mattered was what her next bed time story was called or if Prince Charming would swoop her off her feet and marry her. Life is never that simple. Happily-ever-after doesn't exist. Happy does, but that's as good as it gets.

It hurts to know I could have had a child. That was probably why I envied Bella so much. She could have children. She could get married and grow old. She could see her children grow up and grow with them. She could see her grandchildren play as they messed up her home and no one would mind. She could pass away and be buried with her husband.

My cell phone rang, dragging me out of my reverie. Emmett, the only person could stop me drowning in my own sorrows.

"Hello?"

"Rose. He's coming back!"

My mind whirled. It took a second to understand what he just said. "Edward? As in to the house?"

"Yes, as in to the house."

"But why now?"

"He went to Bella and she was gone."

"What? I thought he was in England?"

"Yes but he came back" Relief swept through me. It was as if Jasper was right next to me.

"How does he feel now?"

"He's furious, Rose"

"Well, my flight hasn't boarded yet so I'll get on my way back. Are you all still at the house?"

"Mmm" I took that as a yes.

"I'll run back now."

"Okay, I'll see you soon. Love you."

"Love you."

I stood up, turning away from the family that could be happy with one another and live their lives as much as they could wish. It was raining but that was expected. My hair was of no importance where my family were concerned.

* * *

Jasper and I lay on our bed in each others arms, content from just being together. All too soon he had to go. I frowned. 

"Please don't look for it. Your power is the only thing that could spoil it, I haven't even told Emmett. I want it to be a surprise."

"I'll try, but I can't promise anything. I love you." I stood on my tip toes and kissed Jasper on the lips before he left to get whatever it was he was getting me.

"Love you too." He silently shut the door behind him.

I had to admit, the family was getting a little better without Edward. Not a lot, not really at all, but we would manage. I kept thinking about what he was doing, if he was hunting enough, if he was bothering to hunt…

How was he really surviving without her? We were taking it bad – and that was an understatement – but Edward must have been taking it atrociously. I had my suspicions about his hunting pattern.

My cell phone rang. I opened it without looking at the caller.

"Alice." Someone's voice snarled in my ear.

"Edward?" Edward was ringing _me_. After everything that happened here, he had just decided to ring me. Then I remembered why I was angry. "Rose has just gone out to England to get you back and now–"

"Alice, Bella's gone," he growled.

"What? I thought that…You said…"

"She's gone. She's not at home. I can smell her scent. It's very fresh."

"I…."

A vision interrupted my rambling. I could see Victoria, her scarlet hair flowing behind her as she ran down the side streets of Forks, with _Bella_ on her back. They turned down the main road onto the 101, heading north.

I gasped.

Blinking away the clouds that came with my visions, I heard Edward speak. "Who took her, Alice?" His voice was strained, like he was suppressing fury and torment.

I was close to sobbing. Bella had been taken by her, Bella of all people. I whispered the next word. I didn't want to believe it.

"Victoria."

I heard wind blowing around the ear piece and then an incredibly loud roar. I had to pull the phone away. The deafening bellow rang around my head.

Then I heard the dial tone. I slowly flipped my cell phone shut.

I sat in my room for a minute forty-six seconds exactly.

I got up and paced from one end to the other for two minutes and twenty-two seconds.

Then I went downstairs.

I'd never really given the stairs much attention when I was here. I could see now why I loved this house more than any other we'd been in. The stairs were elegant, matching us in a way, and covered in a plush red carpet. Why was I noticing this at a time like now?

I spoke at conversational level. They would hear. "Guys, can you all come in here please."

Emmett appeared first, walking down the stairs, with a grim expression. He was already missing Rosalie. Carlisle and Esme emerged from the kitchen. Then I remembered Jasper wasn't here.

"Where's Jasper gone?" I wondered.

Emmett raised his eyebrows. "You called us here to ask that?"

I stared back with a bored expression. "No, he just needs to here this too."

"He's out in the garden, I'll go get him. He's given strict instruction not to let you out there."

I smiled with a frown. "Thank you, Esme." _Whatever he's planning, it must big, _I thought to myself.

"So, what's the big occasion, and why does everything happen in this hall?" Emmett asked, making a face.

"You'll find out soon and the hall... It must be fate. Personally, I blame the stairs." I eyed them warily. I had nothing against them but there had to be some reason. Carlisle just looked from me to the stairs and to Emmett, wide eyed in disbelief.

It was strange, how I could be so calm at a time like this.

"Who's blaming the stairs?" Jasper walked in with Esme after him. He stood by my side and wrapped his arm around my waist.

He leant in and whispered in my ear. "You have worry flowing off you in tidal waves. Is this what you're anxious about?" I looked up at him and smiled grimly whilst nodding. Then turned my attention to the others.

"So, what's all this about then?" Esme asked.

"Well, I just got a phone call…from Edward." I waited for their shock to calm down. Jasper helped out quite a bit, regardless of being taken aback himself. "He went back to Bella." Again I waited for the alarm to cease. "She's been taken by Victoria." Jasper's grip increased on my waist.

Panic arose in front of me. Esme's hands swung up to her mouth, eyes wide. Emmett looked at me, not daring to believe. I could tell Jasper was tensed by the way his hand put pressure on my hip. The whole room was tensed. Carlisle was the only one looking vaguely calculating.

"And where's Edward now?" He asked.

"Oh…" I can't believe I hadn't thought about his next move. I held up a finger. "Hold on."

Carlisle nodded.

I shut my eyes, searching with my mind for Edward. He was running. That was clear. Fast, faster than a human, as we tended to do. He passed places that looked very familiar. I opened my eyes wide and blinked, trying to get my eye sight back to normal.

"He's about five minutes away and he's livid."

Everyone looked up at me in astonishment.

"You mean he's coming back?" Emmett asked with hope.

"Yeah, but he's fuming." I looked up at Jasper. "I wouldn't be surprised if you got a headache from it all." He frowned at me but he felt my concern.

"I need to call Rose." Emmett ran out of the hall.

Esme, Carlisle, Jasper and I just stood there. Esme had a glazed over expression.

She mumbled with a shaky voice. "You mean he actually thought of us before jumping on a plane?" I nodded. "Thank god!" She turned into Carlisle's shoulder, sobbing. He simply held her.

We stood in silence, only hearing Emmett talking to Rose on the phone and Esme's quiet cries of relief.

"Rose. He's coming back!...Yes, as in to the house…He went to Bella and she was gone…Yes but he came back…He's furious, Rose…Mmm…Okay, I'll see you soon. Love you." He hung up and came back into the hall. "Rose says she'll meet us. She's on her way back now."

On the minute he finished his sentence, Edward walked through the door with fury burning in his eyes. Again, no one spoke. We were waiting for one of us to say something. Carlisle broke the silence.

"Edward, Rosalie is on her way back to meet us. Where are we going?"

The anger dimmed a little in his eyes. "You mean you're all coming with me?" We all nodded.

"Bella's a part of this family already. We're not letting her go just like that. It wouldn't be right." Esme spoke.

"Oh…" It was times like these when I wished I had Edward's power. I, and the rest of us, could see no emotion in his eyes – except his fuming. It was like a mask had covered his face, only letting his temper out. "Well, I was hoping Alice could help me with that."

He looked towards me and I realised I was meant to look for where they were going. I nodded in reply.

It went dark before I understood I had shut my eyes. Concentrating on Bella and that vile Victoria was harder than normal with everyone watching, waiting for me to see something. A wave of reassurance washed around me. I smiled at Jasper, opening my eyes for a brief second and shut them again, using the comfort to search.

Bella was on a plane. Victoria sat next to her. Stewardesses were handing out pillows. Victoria was watching Bella slowly drift to sleep, her eyes dark and sinister. Once she was sure Bella was asleep, she took out a plane ticket. On it, it said '_Port Angeles – Seattle – Florence'_. When the plane had reached the right altitude, she took her phone out, switched it on and dialled someone.

"Yes, it's Victoria. Put him on." She said into the phone. Her sly, menacing voice didn't escape my notice. She always sounded like that, but her voice brightened considerably when who ever it was spoke. It was still harsh but I could tell from the change of pitch. "Aro, we're on the plane…The thing kept sleeping…Yes, I know. I'm having no trouble…Good, I'll be thirsty when we get there…Yes…You might need to invite Carlisle's coven now… Of course not!...No, but… I see. You have a point…Yes, the gowns are in the suitcases... I double checked… Okay, we may be a while getting there. Traffic and all." I heard a laugh on the other end of the phone. Victoria smirked. "Yes, you too. Bye."

Bella stirred, whispering Edward's name and repositioned herself in the seat.

My vision ended. I blinked away my hazy, blurred vision like before. I replayed the revelation over in my head. It couldn't be true. She couldn't be taking her to the Volturi.

Edward's lips curled and he let out the largest snarl I had ever heard. It echoed around the house with a thunderous power. I cringed into Jasper but I felt a bitterness rise inside me.

"We leave. _Now_." Edward growled.

My anger got the better of me. "I couldn't agree more, dear brother."

"Will someone please explain what's going on before I rip myself apart with frustration?" I forgot that our emotions would rub off on Jasper. He was just as enraged as us and he had no idea why.

My eyes narrowed and my face twisted as I spoke to the family. "Victoria is taking her to the Volturi." Esme gasped, Emmett gawked, Jasper flinched and Carlisle's eyes went wide. "You should expect a phone call from Aro soon, Carlisle."

"We wait," Edward started, "for the phone call then we get on the earliest flight we can find to Florence. Whatever the Volturi want us for, that can be our excuse for going to get her back."

As if on queue, the phone rang. We all let Carlisle reach for it, edgy and distraught.

"Hello…Ah, Aro! How are you?...Yes, everything is fine here, the 'children' are getting a little agitated, like they need a break." Carlisle was playing this very well. "Oh, really? Well, that would be perfect!…Yes, okay, we'll leave now…See you soon then. Goodbye." He put the phone down and looked at us all.

No one spoke. No one moved.

Carlisle clapped his hands together making us all jump a little. "Well, everyone. Get packing, we have a ball to go to."

* * *

**A/N:  **This chapter kinda flopped. Big time. I know, nothing happened, yes. I just needed to get Edward to come and collect the rest of the Cullens. Normally he'd just go straight after Bella but thanks to _my werewolf _he has effectively had a knock to the head. I'm setting up the next few chapters with the whole Ball thing. I'm not saying who's side the Volturi are really on -shrugs- Wait and see. 

In other news** I SAW THE GOLDEN COMPASS!** Wow, I really wasn't expecting it to be that good. I am a strong follower to His Dark Materials and I will even go as far to say I love the books more than Twilight. You heard me. More than Twilight. I've never read a set of books with such passion in them before. I suppose I would class Twilight as the best Romance Fiction I've read but nothing could beat HDM. They are amazing. In fact, amazing doesn't begin to describe them.  
I really suggest you go read them (The Golden Compass/Northern Lights, The Subtle Knife and The Amber Spyglass - Philip Pullman)

**Review for...cupcakes!**

Emma**  
**


	16. Flight

_I slowly fell into unconsciousness after seeing blue eyes with flecks of red watch me with a deathly gaze._

_My dreams were the only place where I was safe._

I sat in Edward's arms.

He held me tightly to his cool chest and was stroking my hair. I couldn't help but trace his face with my fingertips. We were in the meadow, he was sparkling in the sun. Diamonds that would glitter and twinkle. The light was calming but it was still incredibly bright. His cold embrace was all I wished for at this time. I would always wish for it. No matter where I was, I would crave it like air. It was perfect in the pasture. We were together. I could see all of the love in his eyes that was reflected back in mine. I could wish for nothing more than this. He leant into the crook of my neck and inhaled deeply. I leant forward into his neck and breathed in his rich, aromatic scent. My angel turned his head and pressed his frozen lips to mine.

My eyes fluttered open. I felt a single tear run down my face.

That dream was no memory. That dream was something better. Something that could have been. Something that I wanted to happen. It hurt more than anything to know it would never happen. It could never happen because of the woman who had brought me onto this plane.

Victoria sat next to me, still staring at me with a cold, dead glare. Her red hair perfect. Finding some sort of courage within me, I turned my head and I gave her the same stare back. I saw a flicker of shock, incredulity and a 'is she really mimicking me' look but it was quickly covered with the icy mask once more. I had to stay strong, I wouldn't let her see my tears, not here.

We stayed like this for a long time. Glaring into each others eyes with pure hatred. I hated her for taking me away from Forks. Forks was the only place Edward knew to come looking for me. It was the only place he knew I'd be. If I left, he would have no idea where I was. That was, if he was ever going to come back for me.

"Your eyes have gone red," I stated.

That obviously took her by surprise. She quickly got up to use the bathroom, careful not to make eye contact with any other passengers. I didn't think I would feel too good if someone looked at me and they had crimson eyes. Knowing me, I would probably faint.

Review of current situation. Stuck on a plane with a revenge - plotting vampire who wants to kill you but isn't planning on _just_ yet. She has taken you away from the one place you know you should stay if Edward ever decided to come back. You have no idea where you're going but you know you're going to die, either when you land or a little while after.

All is lost.

From my seat, I could see air stewardesses pacing up and down the aisles, handing out coffee or orange juice and what I assumed were breakfast for passengers. Oddly enough, I wasn't hungry. I hadn't eaten since I got back from the movie with Jacob…

Jacob! What would he think? What would he do? Would he come after us? He couldn't, he'd just get killed like me! Even if he was technically a werewolf, I didn't know how many other vampires were involved in Victoria's devious plot to end my life.

She sauntered back to her seat. I didn't miss the way several men turned their heads in her direction. I sighed, frustrated. I knew Rosalie enjoyed being gazed at but I'm sure she also knew that they were mentally undressing her in their minds. Victoria's eyes were now a deep blue, without a fleck of red in them. This pleased me somewhat, at least no one would stop us.

A second later my eyes were wide open, realising what I thought. Did I _want_ to die? Did I really want to conclude my existence so suddenly?

Yes. It was simple. Edward didn't know, Edward wouldn't know, Edward would think I was living my human life. Edward would think I had married some _Mike Newton_ and was happy. Quite honestly, I don't think anyone would be happy with Mike as a husband but that was just my humble opinion. My outlook on human life was a little crushed from living with and loving all of the Cullen's. Vampire life was a lot more exciting than aging and dying. I didn't want to be human and I didn't want to be away from Edward. No one would change me so that was out of the question. Okay, I had my answer. Death seemed easy.

Victoria was now glaring at me from the edge of her eyes. The cold glare I had come to expect of her. Victoria shouldn't have really had anything against me. Okay, so I was the one James was after last year but that was in the past, as was the rest of my life. I wasn't the one that killed James unless…

Edward.

She had taken me to get to Edward. She was going to kill me and make Edward hurt just as much as she was. He could live forever and so could she and they were going to hurt forever. It felt like a stab to my heart, tearing around my chest, making the void of my pain grow considerably. I gasped aloud and curled my frame into a defensive position, trying to dim the torture that I'd just worked out. It felt so real it was unreal. I knew she was definitely going to make Edward hurt. Mate for a mate, it was only right… But didn't she know Edward left me? Didn't word _somehow_ get to her about how he left me?

I noticed her out giving me an apprehensive look. Either that or it was a 'she really is crazy…'. It didn't matter. I was onto her scheme now.

Slowly, I turned to face her. Her blazing hair was perfect and her face was perfect. She was perfect, as vampires tended to be. I remembered thinking Edward was deadly. Yes, that was true. He could rip my head off of my shoulders in seconds but it was different because I knew he wouldn't. Getting on the wrong side of Victoria was fatal and I knew this. She _would_ rip my head off of my shoulders.

I was planning on that.

"Why?" I asked, copying her cold stare.

"Why what?" she snapped back.

"Why take me?"

"I told you. You're a necessity."

"Yes," I sneered. I was trying to get on her bad side. "But a necessity for what exactly?"

Her eyes narrowed significantly, if that were possible. "The next few days."

"You _need_ a human for your plan?" I said human a little too loud, purposely.

Her voice came out with a low snarl that only I could hear from trying to listen into the Cullen's conversations. "Yes, _my dear_, I need _you_ for my plan. _My_ plan revolves around _you_ staying alive."

I scowled and looked away. We had already risen above the cloud line and I could see the feathery puffs drifting around the sky. I started picking out shapes in them. Trying to take my mind off things...

_Dog, dragon, cat, mouse, circle, square, pizza slice, bat, duck, bed, parrot, face, berry, jumper, horse – _

"What are you doing?" Victoria's voice sounded in my ears like a deafening bell in a silent room. She was deliberately and intentionally talking to me.

Again, I slowly turned to face her, with a look of total incredulousness (**A/N: That is a word.**) that I didn't bother to hide.

Seconds screamed at us as they moved along with time, faster than I thought possible.

"I…was just looking for shapes in the clouds." What the hell was going on?!

Victoria made a curt nod with her head, eyes darting to the floor and then looked at the other passengers, in… shyness? I turned my head back to the sky. If Victoria was going to kill me she shouldn't be asking pointless questions like that. That was…almost…friendly. My eyes grew wider as I stared out into the blue and my breathing increased noticeably. I didn't want the person who wanted to kill me to be my friend. Murderers weren't supposed to become friends with their victims. It wasn't done. That would be like, a predator becoming friends with prey. Falling in love with prey…

Vampire falling in love with a human…

Oh.

Then, it didn't seem that bad. It had happened before, vampires befriending humans. I mean, just look at Edward and I. Victoria wouldn't let this develop into friendship if she wanted to slaughter me. Not the best thing to do when trying to massacre a human.

I missed Edward terribly, and that was the biggest understatement of the century. It was like something was constantly tugging away at my heart. Trying to rip out my soul and anything that reminded me of him – which coincidently was everything – would make the pain stronger. I wondered what he was doing, if he was still thinking of me, if he went back to Forks, if he was safe, if he wished I was safe…

And I was safe for the time being. As long as we were in the 'public eye' as Edward called it, she wouldn't kill me. At least I hoped so.

...My mind kept whirling...

I didn't realise how long I'd actually slept until the pilot announced we were dropping our altitude for our descend into Florence.

...Here we go again...

Florence?! As in Italy?! Italy?! Why would she take me to Italy of all places?! What could her scheme involve?! And Italy?! Italy?!

I slowly grasped that my thoughts were becoming hysterical. I'd never been off the continent, so maybe my last few days would be a little more interesting than staring my death in the face. I might even get to enjoy a little of it.

My eyes darted over to Victoria. She was _still _giving me that stare. I suppose I wouldn't have really minded too much but the whole 'What are you doing?' thing got me more worried than necessary. I didn't want to be her friend. She, technically, shouldn't want to either. It was mutual hatred. But then again, I'd been wrong before. Just look at Jacob…

But I shouldn't be thinking of the people I would be leaving behind. Now was all that really mattered. Yes, I would always love Edward and yes, Jacob would always be my friend, even _if_ he wanted to be more, but it wouldn't do me any good if I had an emotional breakdown because of it all. What I really needed to do was watch out for anything that would confirm my idea about her scheme. I didn't need to worry about the friend thing…I mean, that was only one time. It wouldn't happen again.

Victoria and I were both silent as she collected the luggage. I had no idea why she had brought any along for herself. Me yes, but her? Maybe it was just to blend in but if that were true, wouldn't she give me one? No, she just took them both, without any struggle and walked off, not after checking I was following. Well, where was I going to go? I was in a country I'd never been before, I didn't know the language and I didn't have any money so even if I got away, I wouldn't be able to get anywhere. She was over judging me by a long way. Yes I was human, but a clumsy one at that.

She told me to follow her to the car rental lot. It was late evening so we – or rather, she – didn't have to worry about the sun. _Twilight_, I mused, yet again. This time of the day meant so much more to me now I could remember it all. All of it. What would another normal teen at my age be doing? Jessica? Angela? Lauren even? They wouldn't be wandering aimlessly around Italy in tow with a vampire that wanted them dead. They would be going out to movies, having sleepovers, going to parties, dating guys… The very idea of _going out_ with anyone other than Edward repulsed me. That was another point my life was over.

A few minutes later it was clear she wasn't planning on actually buying a car. It was grand theft auto or run. Seeing as running brought back memories I was trying to push away, stealing a car would work fine. She looked at me, signalling a car. I nodded once. It seemed Victoria had picked out a red Chrysler. I couldn't tell what type, I was never a car person, but the distinct brand logo was hard to miss. It was elegant, expensive and there was no doubt it wasn't fast. What I thought was fast wasn't probably medium for it.

I literally jumped in the back seat when she gave me the sign. I had to be quick because she was faster. Somehow the suitcases were already next to me and Victoria was already starting the car up. I didn't even bother to wonder where she got the keys from. You just don't ask that with vampires.

The interior was a lot like a race car. The seats were mostly red but had that black section on each. It made me feel like you just _had _to see how fast it would go. Not the best thing for the accident prone. The windows had a dark tint to them. I wouldn't be blinded anytime soon, that was a good thing. The logo again, was branded into the steering wheel and I couldn't help but be overwhelmed by how _posh_it was. I'd always had rather a soft spot for Chryslers but if Edward had ever found out, I would have ended up with seven in one week. I rolled my eyes at the thought because it would have eventually become true.

The car started with a purr which quickly turned into rumbling, like it was an animal waiting to pounce. Victoria was only too happy to comply and we screeched into the busy road.

Scared as I was, Victoria didn't crash into anyone. She didn't hurt anyone in her rush to leave the angry Italian men, swearing and shaking their fists at us. I suppose it wouldn't have helped her plan if blood was splattered on the window. Maybe that's why she was so careful.

In an incredibly short amount of time we were on a motorway. Odd really, how I didn't notice how quickly everything was going so quickly. I really should have been taking in the Tuscan landscape but I didn't see the point. Okay, so it would be nice to see some kind of charming scenery before I _passed away _or whatever you'd call it but, as beautiful as it was, I didn't feel the need to.

"You okay? You don't need food?" I froze as Victoria spoke. There it was. That friendly thing again. I looked at her red eyes through the mirror on the roof. She was looking straight back. They were tense, I had no idea why.

"Um, I guess I'm a little hungry now." I did not like this one bit.

"What would you like?"

"I-I don't mind. Whatever is fine."

She just nodded and I didn't let myself think until she had pulled over at a service station to get me something.

I didn't want this to happen. I was fine with the whole 'I hate you and I'm going to kill you' but 'I'm going to kill you but I want to be your friend too'? That wasn't going to work. It was one or the other.

All too soon, she opened the door and handed me a bag, careful not to touch my hands as I reached for it.

Inside the white plastic was a chicken sandwich, an apple, fries and a chocolate bar. I pulled out the apple and mumbled a 'thank you'. Victoria just nodded again.

The apple was the exact same shade and type as the one in Forks High on that day Edward asked me to sit with him. The way I had rolled it over in my hands as he took a bite of pizza. I felt a tear crawl down my face. The apple seemed so insignificant then, but now look. A piece of fruit can make me cry. I leant into the side of the car trying to calm or at least muffle my sobs. The Tuscan landscape was colourful enough to distract me, but it wasn't quite enough.

Victoria's eyes darted back up to the mirror on the roof and then back to the road.

Then we were there.

I hadn't any clue where there actually was but were had arrived. Victoria got out of the car and I took that as my queue to do the same. I was met with a large castle-like building. In fact it was a castle. Okay, a small one at that but it still counted.

The night air was refreshing and I took a deep breath in but it was quickly exhaled when I saw the three figures in front of me.

* * *

**A/N:** I had a dreadfully shocking experience today, and that in itself it probably an understatement. So, I'm doing my thing in ICT, going on forums, reading fan fiction, playing this fish game (Google 'fish tank game' and it's the one called Insaniquarium) and very occasionally, I go onto Stephenie's website. So, imagine, if you will, I go on, expecting a nice update on Bella's bracelet (I NEED THAT BRACELET!!!) or something like that, and I see a headline saying '**Actor Robert Pattinson joins cast of **_**Twilight**_** as Edward**'. Then I see the picture.  
It takes a while to settle in and then I practically explode, screaming about how he was only picked for his hair and that they should know not to pick a HUMAN to play a VAMPIRE… AND CEDRIC DIGORY OF ALL PEOPLE!!!! I am then told to shut up because the people sitting near me are staring.

_After_ that, I tell my friend (in a Science-based ICT lesson…Yes, we were very lucky today) who is currently reading Eclipse (she is so slow it's unbelievable… Hehehe, no, I'm kidding. She's on Fan Fiction and her name is forgettmenott. Still waiting for some stories, hurry up!), she screams and begs me to tell her who it is and I just say go onto the website. A minute later she screams and says how he can't be Edward, etc.

**I have put more pictures up on my profile. The interior and exterior of the Chrysler and pictures of Volterra.**

All in all, it was a very traumatic day and I'm glad it's almost the weekend. I stretched this chapter and left it on a sorta cliffy. I'm just trying to point out that everything is taking such a long time with Bella and Edward (in my story, but I'm sure it does anyway…) and Edward is still very, very angry (more on that next chapter!) and all I'm trying to say is that time seems to slow down when they're not together. Things will kick off in the chapter after next.

As for Victoria, betcha didn't see that one coming! Hehehe!

**If you're happy and you know it click review!**

Emma


	17. Take Off

_Why love, if losing hurts so much? We love to know that we are not alone._

These words were engraved on my book that I held in my tense hands. I hadn't chosen the book to read. I just picked it up without thinking. We needed things to fill our bags when we got on the plane. I didn't plan to look at any of it…but I did.

I regretted it instantly.

Why did I do it, all that time ago, when I knew, truly in my heart, I couldn't ever be happy?

I knew that love hurt. That was common knowledge, it had gone around since practically the beginning of time. I didn't care for that feeble fact because it didn't mean anything to me. I wasn't in love then. I only knew that love of a family, not true love. She came and she smelt so sweet. I didn't attack, no, I eventually fell in love with her. I knew I would get hurt when she found out what I was but I did it anyway. I told her…and she didn't run. She stayed. She wanted to know more. She wanted to learn more about me. She cared about me. She loved both the monster and the real me. Both of them. I knew that I would get hurt. I knew I would get hurt because every time I could smell her beautiful blood I had to stop myself from ripping her head from her shoulders. I would hurt myself in so many different ways if I did, I wouldn't be able to live without her, or live with what I did to my angel. I left to let her live, to let her be happy. She couldn't have a real life with me. It would be one of darkness and I knew how much she loved the sun. She did try to hide it from me but living in Phoenix for so long left a mark on her, however small that may have been. It was there. She was my sun and she was the only one who could give me that warmth… Maybe that was why I didn't change her. I was too selfish to loose that heat… No, that wasn't it. I just didn't want her to live a half life. Always in the gloom and shadows of the night, and if we were very lucky, occasionally the day. She, glorious, beautiful, spectacular Bella didn't deserve to be shunned into the dark. She didn't belong in the dark, she never had.

Those times in the holidays were the best I had ever had. I could scarcely decide which I would prefer; when she was asleep or when she was awake. When she would sleep I would hold her close to me. I would often day dream about when she would be a vampire. It was a horrible thought and I pushed it away as quickly as possible but I couldn't help thinking of it. It kept popping up in my mind and I couldn't do anything about it. To hold her tight enough not to break her spine in two, to hold her close enough and not have the monster inside me wake reminding me what I truly was, to kiss her properly…Those non-existent times were what I day dreamed of. I would dream of them when she was silent and when she wasn't I would hang on her every word. It filled me with so much joy and love when she whispered my name. It was indescribable. Other times she would say the oddest things, they would frequently make me laugh. From 'no, that's my fish' and 'Emmett, you shouldn't be wearing a skirt. Jasper get out of that dress'. That made me laugh to the brink of waking her.

But it was my sleeping angel and my woken angel were two different things entirely. It was a hard to compare the two. When she was asleep was the only time I could hear her mind without her editing, which she seemed to do, repeatedly. She would be so lively, the simplest things would make her happy and in turn, make me happy. I loved to make her happy. It made me feel like I was possibly worthy to be in her presence, but the slightest thing would get me angry. Like if anyone would show the slightest disrespect to her I would end up frustrated. Like Rosalie for example, but the past few weeks had been exhausting, emotionally and physically, and that was putting it lightly. Rosalie even warmed up to the idea of Bella joining our family. However faint she thought that idea was, I was still rather shocked. Rosalie wasn't normally the biggest problem. _Mike Newton on the other hand…_

A low grumble left my chest and I got a strange look from the man I was sitting next to. I turned my head to the window and looked out into the lights below us.

I didn't like the idea of men like _Mike _touching my Bella. For she was mine and she still thought herself mine, as I was hers. I didn't want anyone but me holding her close. No one deserved her but if she wanted me she could have me, I had no objections. I wouldn't be complaining when – no, if she was in my arms. As much as it hurt me to think it, there was no guarantee we would get there in time. Victoria had taken her to the epicentre of our kind. There was always that chance that she would end up dead and none of us knew Victoria's despicable plot or how Bella would play a part in it.

But the words on my book made sense. I knew I wasn't alone, like I was before she existed. I didn't know the meaning of alone before I met her. I knew what it meant, I just didn't know what it meant to it's full extent. Or how it felt to be alone after being together.

My strange family were dotted around the large plane. We booked the tickets at the very last minute so the random spaces between us couldn't be helped, even if I wanted to be close to Alice to hear if she'd seen anything. Carlisle and Esme sat in the middle strip of seats, the only one's sitting next to each other. Rosalie was all the way on the other side of the plane with Alice and Jasper sat two seats away from Emmett who was presently sitting behind me.

"C'mon, Edward. _Please!_"

I turned to face him through the gap in between the seat. "No, Emmett."

"Why not?"

I said it fast enough so the other passengers wouldn't hear. "Because Emmett, one, even if we could, I wouldn't do it, two, I'm trying to sort out what we're going to do when we get to Florence and three, I don't think the passengers would react well to us breaking the plane by falling on it, whilst being inside it. I'm not arm wrestling you. Defiantly not here."

"Fine!... But do you promise when we get off the plane."

"No!"

"_Please!_"

"Fine! If it'll shut you up!" He leant back, looking rather smug. I would have to find a way to get out of that. Whatever it took. Maybe Jasper could come in handy. I closed my eyes.

Before I could relax again, an air stewardess decided to '_make a move_' as I heard it in her mind.

"Excuse me, sir." I looked up to see a woman, dressed in the airline's uniform with a badge that said 'Charlotte'. Charlotte was obviously trying to show herself off by bending over a little to show her cleavage. I looked straight up into her eyes. Her thoughts were jumbled up but it went something like this. _Oh my god, Shelly was right…He's a hotty and he can't be related to that man he's sitting next to. He's on this flight alone! And those eyes… _"Um, err, can I get you anything, sir?"

"No, thank you." I sighed in frustration. Then, an idea hit me. A revenge plan. I turned back to look at Emmett through the gap. "Emmett, do you need anything?" He just looked at me like I was crazy for asking, but then he saw Charlotte and scowled at me.

I chuckled and shut my eyes again, letting the two talk. Somehow, the only way he got out of it was saying he was engaged. I would have a tough wrestling match coming up, I was sure of it. I would prolong it for as long as I could.

However, sliding out of awkward situations and wrestling was not on my mind for long. Before I knew it, Bella was, again. Not that I minded, I loved to think about her but it was the thought she wouldn't be living that petrified me. My angel would fall again but this time, I would make sure I would be the one to catch her.

Volterra was no place for a pure, divine creature like Bella. She needed to be kept far from a place filled with the damned. Angels and ogres didn't come into contact, it wasn't right. I was probably the worst of them all for loving an angel but it didn't stop me. I wouldn't push her away this time. Quite honestly, I was sure I was doing the right thing that September evening. Every fibre in my being was against the very thought of it, I did have some self preservation because I knew it would kill me all over again. I was _the _masochist. But... the pain on her face…

It was all my fault. I put the pain there. I, the ogre, had ripped the angel's heart up and in doing so, mine. It was my fault she had been kidnapped by Victoria. No one else's but mine.

I slammed my eyelids shut, clenching my jaw to try and keep myself from sobbing. Sobbing was the last thing I needed to do. I needed to talk to Carlisle desperately. I had no real idea of what was going on. The Volturi hardly ever held a ball, only when there was some big event happening in the vampire world. I couldn't help but worry.

_Edward, please…_ Jasper's begging voice rang around my head. I had totally forgotten about how I would affect him. I had to concentrate on calming myself down, it wouldn't help when we landed.

_Thank you…_ I sighed, somewhat satisfied I could do something without hurting someone. I just had to calm myself down.

My gift was always slightly odd, it really was like being in a crowded room. I could hear everyone, well, except one person, speaking at the same time. I just had to focus on certain people. Any words would set me off, no matter who they were. Any words that meant something to me. _Edward, Bella, doesn't want me, love, hate, Vampire, Volterra, Volturi, die, dead, death…_

As it tended to do, my mind drifted to my family's thoughts, I stopped after hearing _and_ seeing the first two. Rosalie and Emmett's I won't even go into but, somehow, simultaneously, they were thinking about their 'private time together'. I shuddered. Another oddity that came with my gift. I got to hear, and see things I didn't want to. It was like stalking people. I didn't like to stalk, that wasn't me, but on the other hand, we didn't really get a choice with what we're given. It was take it and live with it – or don't.

I remembered telling Bella how I wasn't going to live without her, how I knew Jasper and Emmett wouldn't help me end my life and how I would go to The Volturi. I remembered it distinctly.

_Bella shook her head in confusion. "Contingency plans?"_

"_Well, I wasn't going to live without you." I rolled my eyes at the idiocy of the thought. "But I wasn't sure how to _do _it – I knew Emmett and Jasper would never help…so I was thinking maybe I would go to Italy and do something to provoke the Volturi."_

"_What is a _Volturi_?" She demanded. I could see she was angry with me. _

"_The Volturi are a family. A very old powerful family of our kind. They are the closest thing our world our world has to a royal family, I suppose. Carlisle lived with them briefly in his years, in Italy, before he settled in America – do you remember the story?"_

"_Of course I remember." There was a glint of curiosity in her eyes._

"_Anyway, you don't irritate the Volturi. Not unless you want to die – or whatever it is we do." I was calm, I could talk of my death so freely. It wasn't really dying if we were already damned. She took my face in her warm hands. _

"_You must never, never, never think of anything like that again! No matter what might ever happen to me, you are _not allowed _to hurt yourself!"_

_I frowned in her hands. "I'll never put you in danger again, so it's a moot point."_

"Put _me in danger! I thought we'd established that all the bad luck is my fault? How dare you even think like that?"_

"_What would you do, if the situation were reversed?" _

"_That's not the same thing." I chuckled at this._

"_What if something did happen to you? Would you want me to go_off _myself?"_

_I winced. The idea of Bella committing suicide, though I was talking about myself doing it, hurt tremendously. "I guess I see your point…a little. But what would I do without you?"_

"_Whatever you were doing before I came along and complicated your existence."_

_I sighed. "You make it sound so easy."_

"_It should be. I'm not really that interesting." _

_I was about to argue. She honestly couldn't see how amazing she was. The angel thought she was normal. She was anything but that. She was perfect, but for once I left it. "Moot point." _

Here I was, on a flight to go to Volterra. Not to kill myself but to save myself and my love. Half of myself, that half being with Bella, was ripped away from me.

_Edward… Please try to control your emotions. _Oops. I really needed to distract myself with something. I would end up giving him a headache.

Luckily enough for Jasper, we were beginning to land. The pilot announced our descend into the 'sunny land of Italy'. Thank god it was night time now or the whole plane would be a disco ball.

We collected our luggage with ease and made our way to where you could rent cars but before we got there, Carlisle got a phone call...

...From Aro...

"Yes, yes, we've landed. We were just about to pick up a car…Oh, really?... Well that makes it a lot easier…Okay, we'll see you soon. Goodbye."

No one spoke, _again._ These awkward silences were becoming ridiculous. I had to break it.

"What's going on?" I sounded very frustrated, which I was.

"Aro says he has sent cars to pick us up and drive us to Volterra. We need to wait outside the airport." Carlisle started walking at quite a fast pace. I jogged to talk with him. The others followed.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why has he sent cars? Doesn't he trust us to make are own way there?"

"Edward, Aro is most likely being a good host. He always was one to be extravagant. Caius and Marcus do not care for how we get there, only that we do. And…" He trailed off, frowning.

"And what Carlisle?"

"And that makes me worried. Normally, Marcus wouldn't be bothered about what happens to us or if we came and Caius is usually the same. But if they're getting involved, then it must be big. And I fear Bella will be involved."

Carlisle and I came to a halt by a bench outside the airport. The night air was refreshing and a little humid.

I asked the one question I had been dying to ask. "What are we going to do when we get there?"

"We'll just have to act normally. Aro shouldn't have any need to suspect we are up to anything. We don't know what place we play in this game nor do we know what place the Volturi play. We wait, Edward and we can not talk about this in the cars. The drivers will no doubt tell the three and we will have no chance of getting her back." I nodded, grimly.

Two jeep like things pulled up to where we were standing. When they got closer, I could see the brand on the hood. Two black Porsche Cayennes with tinted windows came to a stop. The driver of one got out and asked with a heavy accent if we were the Cullen family. We were then ushered into the large vehicles, splitting us in too. Jasper, Alice and Rosalie in one and Carlisle, Esme, Emmett and I in the other.

I was being hassled.

"No, not now Emmett!"

"You promised!"

"Yes, I promised when we got off the plane. You didn't qualify when, where or which plane so, therefore I do not have to arm wrestle you here, nor ever if I choose!" He opened his mouth to make a come back but I didn't let him. "Leave it!"

He sighed, sounding exasperated and glared out of the shaded window. He could be such a child at times.

The drive was very quick but I couldn't concentrate. Bella was all but a few miles away and she could be killed at any moment. The Tuscan landscape would fly past us in the dark and all I could think of was if she was hurt or if she was being given enough food. I think Jasper was right when he said he should go in the other car. I would be giving him a brain tumour with all of my worry.

The closer we got, the worse it got.

If my heart could beat I'm sure it would have burst out of my chest by the time we got to the city gates. I was quivering with anxiousness and there was nothing I could do about it. As much as I tried, nothing. Jasper had to go as far away as possible so it wouldn't affect him. Alice stayed back to help him.

We were greeted by three vampires, dressed in black cloaks and I was on more of an edge than before.

If I had known then, what was happening at that time I would have crashed through the doors to get Bella and help her through the horrible pits of hell she would be going through. Or at least try and stop it, or kill the one who damned an angel but I _didn't_ hear Alice gasp as she had the vision. Nor did I think to check her mind,_I_ was focusing on the three hooded men. Only when Alice fainted did I know something was wrong.

Bella was in grave danger and I had no idea how much.

* * *

**A/N: **So, how many of you are willing to scream at me in a review. (I'll gladly listen if you would care to scream.)  
I don't like having to do this to Edward. I, myself, want Bella and Edward to be together too but I'm planning this out very nicely and the ball will be an occasion and a half (tee hee). I'm feeling very evil today (as you can tell) and I like doing this to you all. **Some people have been getting confused with my POV swap overs** when I jump about and all I have to say to that is that I like messing with your heads (because I am evil, if you haven't noticed yet). I really can't wait to start writing the next few chapters (aren't you lucky?) so I won't, but don't expect a lot. The reason Edward's memories are in _italic _is because he knows they are memories and not dreams. Don't get too fussy. PROCRASTINATING IS FUN! EVEN IF YOU HATE ME FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER!

I know, it's a love - hate thing, isn't it? You love me for that chapters but hate me for doing this. -does victory dance-

_**EDWARD; MOVIE UPDATE: **_  
Now we know from my ranting last chapter, that I was strongly against having a certain _Cedric Digory _playing our beloved Edward but after sportzytwigirl told me to **get on YouTube and type in 'Vanity Fair - Altenate Ending'** (The person who uploaded it spelled it wrong -sigh-) I was given hope. Playing whoever this guy is in Vanity Fair (haven't seen it, sorry) he actually looks like he could possibly pull off an Edward. Of course, I'm not getting my hopes up too high, because, I mean, we're humans. He's human and so are we and the real Edward won't come out of hiding (-looks about-) we are stuck with this guy. Protesting will do nothing because even Stephenie and us lot can have no impact on what happens in the movie. The rights to the movie aren't with her.

**In other news**, I'm not a car fanatic. I just used Google for it's intended term: research. 'Posh cars' gave me a link to a link of posh cars like Chrysler's, Lamborghini's, Porsche's, etc. There's a **link to pictures of the two Porsche 4x4s on my profile** now. It is one week exactly until I can relax into my Christmas Holidays. (Xmas more chapters). I truly hope I don't get too many pieces of homework and I am very glad I haven't had much this week or I wouldn't be able to submit this...So keeping with the festive theme...

**Review for Yule Logs or Christmas pudding!**

(I only like Yule Log because it has chocolate and Christmas pudding has currants so I stay away from that. Do tell me which you'd like in a lovely review Hint, hint.)

Emma


	18. Acquaintances

One of the three cloaked figures stepped forward from the large, wooden door and lowered his hood. Under the moonlight I could see his raven coloured hair and a papery look to his face. Like too much pressure would dent it. He went over and embraced the fiery woman that brought me here and pecked her on the cheek, speaking to fast for me to hear. The other two behind him stepped forward and lowered their hoods as well. One also had black hair and the other's was snow white. They embraced her with a kiss on the cheek and then they all turned towards me. Each of them had red eyes.

It was plainly obvious they were all vampires but the odd thing was I felt I knew them from somewhere.

The one who stepped forward first spoke. "And this must be the famous Isabella." Famous? Oh, so they _were_ involved with Victoria's evil scheming.

I was silent.

"Oh, you can't speak? I'm sure you can. Victoria has told us so much about you."

Only answer questions. "I can."

"There we go, come inside and get some food, you must be hungry." I was hungry. The food Victoria gave me felt like a lifetime ago.

Suddenly I realised where I recognized them from. The painting in Carlisle's office. A small smile crept onto my face.

The four vampires floated inside the building and I reluctantly followed. We came into a straight corridor with an elevator at the end. The door pinged open, revealing to us a cramped area and some quiet classical music. Somehow, four vampires and a human managed to fit into it. And the best part was, I was alive when we got out.

I gasped. The room we came to was like a lavish reception area though I saw no point for vampires to have one. It was dressed in elegant wallpaper and the curtains were fancy and long enough to be bed covers, though the windows were slits. The thing that shocked me the most was that a _human _woman was sitting at the desk. It was a reception and she was the receptionist. She was filing her nails but tried to hide the file as we approached.

"Good night, Gianna." She nodded once to whichever one of the men had spoken and then looked at me with pity. Somehow she knew what was going on too. I was totally in the dark. We turned to the left and pushed through a set of doors, Victoria was constantly looking back to make sure I was following. What would I do? Run? I would just trip or get lost.

The next room was much like the third, but a little less in-your-face. Beautiful, it didn't scream wealth quite as much as the reception, but it still made you feel like it would be a sin to touch anything. We were met with a girl and a boy of the same height. They looked to be twins and the girl had a nasty glint to her eye, like you wouldn't want to anger her.

Whoever spoke the last time spoke again greeting them – with what seemed to be a custom here. A kiss on the cheek – as Alec and Jane. They joined the procession to wherever we were going and I ended up in the middle of the throng. I was not enjoying this one bit.

The third room was incredibly large, larger than I thought possible. It was quite literally a throne room. Three classy chairs faced the south side of the room on a raised platform. Pictures and paintings were on the gaps in between the gashes known as windows. There were a few other people that greeted us – plainly vampires again – and then the three cloaked figures went to sit in the seats. It unnerved me to know I was the only human in the room and each of these vampires were _true _vampires.

"Now Isabella," the one who spoke before spoke again. He looked so old in the pale lights of the room. He was being pleasant but I wouldn't ever trust him. "We are the Volturi. My name is Aro and these two are Caius and Marcus." He gestured to the other vampires sitting next to him. "What can we get you?"

I had totally forgotten about my hunger because my fear had started to fill my stomach up. Though I was starving I hardly noticed. My voice came out shaky but I did my best to hide it. "Whatever is fine."

Aro smiled what was meant to be a reassuring smile but it just creeped me out. "Demetri, please go and fetch Isabella something to eat." Someone went out of the room. "Do have a seat, dear." Unwillingly, I sat in a chair that had been placed in front of the platform. I could practically see up his nose. The other two weren't paying attention to me but I could tell they were listening. I couldn't see Victoria anymore, in fact almost everyone had left the room.

"Now, Isabella," I didn't bother to correct him. "I'm sure you are wondering why Victoria brought you here. Yes?"

I nodded.

"Well, we're having a dance, a ball you could say. We want you to join us there."

This made absolutely no sense what so ever. Why me? A heart broken human? And what exactly did Victoria have planned for me? How was this connected to her plans for my death?! A ball?!

"I imagine," he proceeded into what sounded like a total inconsequence to him. "You are wondering why, Isabella. We know you know about us." He rose to pace around the stand, coming to the stairs, stepping down and then continuing his pacing in front of me. "Our rules state that if a human knows of us, they must be killed or changed."

Well, okay, I was expecting to die. I was ready to die but they were giving me the option to change me. It was all I could do not to stand up, start jumping up and down and scream "YES! YES! YES!"…but that would just get me eaten.

He knelt down in front of my chair, taking my hand. He was very cold. "What do you say to that?"

I opened my mouth to say something but Victoria crashed through the doors. "Aro, we had a deal!" She snarled with so much venom I thought I would drown if I got close to her.

Aro gave me a quizzical look and then turned to the fuming female vampire. "Yes, we did. I'm just trying to make sure Isabella is sure what is happening these next few days." If I thought I was in the dark before, it felt like someone had taken my eyes out and shut me in a cardboard box, with my eyes in another next to me.

She gave him the most evil glare I'd ever seen come from her eyes and they began taking too fast for me to hear. They were both getting agitated over each other and either Marcus or Caius – since I didn't know which was which – had to come and intervene.

"Thank you, Marcus. Victoria, we will discuss this later." Aro finished with finality and the two charcoal haired vampires stood and watched as Victoria stormed out of the room.

Aro turned to me again. "I apologise for that Isabella. Victoria can be…difficult at times." Didn't I know it? Aro looked at me with another strange expression. He touched my hand again and then frowned. "Jane, could you come in here, please?"

The girl came skipping in. I could get a better view of her now. She was small and looked young, for she was a child. Her brown hair was trimmed to a short length. She had full lips and wide eyes. She went over to Aro and kissed him on the cheeks, greeting him. "Yes, Master?"

"Isabella is immune to my gift." I frowned. What gift was this? "I was wondering if she was immune to yours…" He trailed off and Jane turned to me and gave me an evil smirk.

"Would you like me to test her now?"

"If you would. I am quite interested to see the outcome."

Jane's grin broadened impressively. It looked like it was about to fall off her face. I felt my eyes widen in fear. She danced forward, the gleam in her eye growing.

Nothing happened.

She looked at me and the gleam grew.

Again, nothing happened.

Jane looked murderous, in more ways than one and I needed to remember that if I was going to survive.

"Wonderful! This is just wonderful." Aro cheered. Marcus and Caius looked at each other and rolled their eyes. Demetri walked in with a large bowl of pasta which I assumed was for me. "Oh, and your food has arrived Isabella. This is just superb!"

He was a very happy vampire. I had no idea why and I wasn't sure if I wanted to.

Demetri brought over my food and I started to eat with the bowl on my lap. Fear had been pushed away by my hunger. I ate both slowly and quickly. Slowly because I didn't want blood – thirsty vampires to talk to me, especially Aro. He was just weird... Quickly because I was so hungry.

Very soon, in fact, too soon, I had eaten the whole bowl. Aro started talking again.

"So Isabella, the ball is in four days time. Felix will show you to your room. We would like your answer as soon as possible, if you would be so kind." A man stepped forward which shocked me because I only noticed Demetri come in. He was very big, tall and thick and reminded me of Emmett.

"Follow me," was all he said.

Aro's balanced voice chimed after us. "Sweet dreams, my dear."

I didn't respond to it. As if I could sleep here.

Felix led me down long corridors, covered in expensive wall paper and I caught quick glimpses of the paintings. There was one of Carlisle which made me smile. It seemed they were chummy and remained chummy all this time. We passed many doors and from time to time we would pass the thin windows as we turned a corner. It was dark outside.

I started to get worried when after five minutes we were still walking. Felix hadn't once turned to check if I was following but I suppose he could hear my footsteps and heartbeat. I was probably to only one in the whole castle with a working heart. It seemed I was being taken to the very centre of the stony building for safety. They didn't seem to understand I was a klutzy human who, even if she tried, wouldn't be able to get down a flight of steps without falling at the end, let alone escape from a castle.

Felix came to an abrupt stop in front of a cream coloured door. He pulled out a key from somewhere and unlocked the door but didn't open it. He was about to say something. I looked up expectant but trying not to let my towering fear get the better of me.

"Isabella," he began. "Aro has instructed me to tell you that you are not to leave your room without a member of the Volturi present as you are a human. Some of our members are not picture perfect with their blood lust and control. If they see you patrolling the hallways looking lost they will not hesitate to attack you." He sighed looking exasperated. "And Aro requests that when you have made your decision, press 0 on the phone inside and Gianna, the receptionist will inform us. The phone inside does not work outside of the castle, so there really is no point trying to call elsewhere."

I nodded, I didn't trust my voice at the moment.

"Oh, I almost forgot." He stressed the next sentence carefully and slowly, trying to convey a message. "It would be in your best interests, Isabella, not to leave your room until we have finished… dinning. Do you understand?"

I nodded once more. I wasn't the only one with a working heart tonight, then.

"Well, I will leave you to explore. Don't get lost. I will not lock the door. Goodbye, Isabella."

Felix walked away and I was left with a cream coloured door to talk to. I decided to ignore it and walk in.

Wow.

The same cream colour was on the walls and there were blood red drapes with lights coming from the ceiling. A fire place was to the right and a sofa sat close to it, facing what I presumed to hold a television. A coffee table sat in front of that like the many others around the room. To the left sat a grand four-poster bed made with mahogany wood. Close to the bed there were two doors.

The room was big. Really big.

I ventured over to the first. It was the largest closet I'd ever seen. There were so many different types of clothes I could hardly count them all. Numerous dresses but there were even jeans and tracksuits. _Alice would have a fit…_ I shook my head and moved to the next door. Now I came to the bathroom. It had a modern black theme, with marble lining almost everywhere. It was amazing if not out of place compared to the other room. Bottles of shampoos, conditioners, and body washes sat on the counter.

I ran myself a bath and went to collect some clothes from the titanic sized closet. A bath would help clear my thoughts. I picked out a shampoo that smelt of flowers, not thinking about the consequence of coming out smelling like my own scent. I stripped my clothes and got into the bathtub.

Did I really want to be changed _that _bad? Yes, I wanted to become a vampire, more than anything because it would mean I could spend forever with Edward and the rest of the Cullen's. Spending eternity with Edward would be perfect but I didn't want to be changed like this. I wanted Edward's venom to change me, but I really didn't have a choice. It was vampire or six feet under ground. I wouldn't be asked an opinion in any of this and the last time I saw Edward, he_really _didn't want me to become a vampire. It made me sad to think it, but he obviously didn't want to be with me as much as I wanted to be with him. He'd left the letter ages ago. Probably before he really left me. How was I to know if he still felt the same way? He'd almost certainly found distractions to keep him busy while I sat wallowing in pain, rejection and feeling generally crap. He wouldn't care, that's why he left in the first place…But I wouldn't know if he didn't care and the only way I could find out was my being changed into a vampire.

If my mind served me correctly, it was the seventh of April. 29 weeks without Edward and it had been three days since I knew the truth. 204 days without my love. It felt like it was early morning Tuesday, or at least, it should have been, but then again, with the time differences and being cooped up in a castle, I had no idea whether it was one in the morning or night.

I liked the idea of becoming a vampire. In all sincerity, I really did. I didn't want to grow old and I didn't see any other way out of this other than dying, which, as glamorous as it may seem in a stronghold ruled by vampires, wasn't the option I would pick. I needed to know if he still loved me and if he didn't…Well, I'd get to that when it happened.

I got out of the bathtub and grabbed a fluffy towel that was on a radiator. It was lovely in the warmth of the water and I realised it would probably be the last _real_ warm feeling I _would _feel. I slipped on the clothes; dark blue jeans and a red tank top. I dug what courage I had left in me and walked out of the room and over to the phone.

It was harmless. Just sitting on the large table behind the white sofa. Innocent enough but one phone call would decide whether I would live through the next day or die before it came.

Half-heartedly, yet happily, I picked up the phone and pressed 0.

I heard the phone dial.

"Ciao?"

"Oh," I didn't know any Italian. "Um, hello?"

"Oh, Isabella." Her accent was heavy. "Have you made your decision?"

"Um, yes."

"Okay, I'll tell them. Goodbye."

The line went dead. I lowered the phone to the set.

What now? She would tell them but then what? I didn't know if it was safe or what would happen next _or _if they'd finished 'feeding' as Felix put it. What was I supposed to do?

The cabinet across the room looked promising. As I thought before, a TV was there. I turned it on and it came up with the scratchy lines when there was no aerial.

What would Edward think? Would he still love–

"Isabella?" I heard a voice from outside my door.

"Yes?" My voice shook.

"May we come in?" We? What?

"Um, you may."

The whole troop – the troop being Aro, grumpy and slightly bored Marcus and Caius, evil little Jane, Alec, Demetri and Felix – floated into my room with a grace I'd never seen before. The only person missing was Victoria…and I was rather glad.

"Isabella, Gianna tells us you have made your decision."

"Yes, um, I'd like you to change me, please."

Aro almost screeched with happiness. It reminded me of a little of Alice when I said I would come on a shopping trip. "Marvellous, just marvellous!"

Marcus and Caius looked at each other, embarrassed, Felix and Demetri looked back and forth between Aro and I, Alec raised an eyebrow and Jane glared at me. I really didn't like her. Not. One. Bit.

"Now, Isabella. We have to change you now if you want to be well enough in time for the Ball." Now? Right now?

I blinked twice.

"Oh," a small smile crept onto my lips. It would only be three days. "Okay." Everyone but Aro looked at me like I was crazy. Aro was too happy to notice I had just smiled at the idea of three days of fiery pain.

"Well, well, get out, all of you," he shooed the others out of the room, closing the door as Jane gave me on final fierce look from outside. Aro turned to look at me. Nether one of us spoke.

"Um, should I be lying down or what?"

He took a while to answer. "Yes, dear. Go to the bed."

I did as I was told and as I looked over to Aro he had a strange glint in his eye. It was one to make me fear, but not in a way to fear for my life. It was one of power and it made me fear for what he was going to do.

Aro walked calmly over to my bedside. "Isabella," he said sadly. "I'm sorry it has to hurt so much but it's the price we pay for this magnificent life." He sighed and a weak smile curved onto his ancient lips. "It's not for too long anyway, and we will leave the door open so you may find us when you are ready."

I looked up, not saying a word.

"I truly hope you survive this, Isabella." I hoped I did too.

And with those final words Aro bit down into my neck, letting the cool venom swell around the cuts. The fire started, beginning to move around my body and I flinched. He picked up my wrists and bit them both too. The fire got stronger as it made each trip around in my bloodstream.

"It can only get better, Isabella." I heard him whisper from the door.

How wrong he was.

* * *

**A/N:**(Short author note this time…short for me anyway…) 

Uh – huh! **More pictures up on profile. This time it's Bella's suite and my god is it posh! **

So, it was a normal day, or at least I thought it was until I'm sitting in a history ICT lesson (we get lots of them, can you tell?) and its second period. My mind goes blank and then I realise it ONLY MONDAY! It felt like Friday yesterday and now all my days are mixed up. It can't be Tuesday, can it?... Unfortunately it is…

Another reason I don't get too many chapters up very quickly is because I read more than I write. (Reading is just easier, you know?) N'aww, I'm kidding guys. I just get really distracted and I have a real procrastination problem.

But hey, party time! I finished this chapter! Bella got what she always wanted…but the question I leave you with is 'Does she still want it?' OOOOOH!!!!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Next time!!!**

'_All of a sudden, I felt daggers start stabbing me everywhere in my body. My knees couldn't hold me up and I was on the floor, writhing in obvious pain. Jane stood above me wearing an evil smile that was meant to be sweet._

"_Now, now, Eddie. What have we learnt from getting too curious and wandering around castles unsupervised? Hmm?"_

_Somewhere in the castle, I heard her scream and I couldn't move to get to her. I couldn't get there in time…' _

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _  
_

Love me or hate me?

**Review for a Carlisle shaped cookie! 100 Percent Natural Animal Blood!  
**

Emma


	19. Enemies

Aro, Marcus and Caius were coming over to greet us. It was close to dawn and I could see the sun's rays lighting the base of the sky with a calm orange. Any other time than this and I would have been calm, but I couldn't when Bella was somewhere in that castle. I had no idea whether she was okay or even alive… I didn't like thinking that, but I couldn't help it.

It annoyed me that they were blocking their thoughts. It agitated me more than normal.

"Carlisle! We're so glad you could make it!" Actually, Aro was the only one who looked glad. Marcus and Caius were looking really bored and their thoughts wished they could be elsewhere. Carlisle and Aro embraced in a hug and Aro took Carlisle's hand, filling himself in on his thoughts.

Aro sped through Carlisle's thoughts faster than I'd seen possible. He skipped all the things he knew before Carlisle left, dawdled on certain pieces of information that could come in handy later but slowed everything down when it came to Forks. Forks and Bella and I.

He immediately looked at me and I cringed internally.

"Can it be true?" He asked incredulous. I looked to the floor and kept quiet. Aro's thoughts were a blur, refusing to believe I could survive longer than an hour – though I scarcely did – in the same room as my singer, let alone fall in love with her.

I didn't want him to touch me. He would read my thoughts and know we knew Bella was here. He would try and stop us getting her back and –

Before I knew it he _was_ touching my hand and I knew it was worthless. He'd probably already seen it from Carlisle anyway.

He looked through my mind and I saw my mind though his. I watched every inch of my being with Bella and how beautiful she was when she walked through the cafeteria's doors leaving me wanting to know so much more about her. The time when I looked down on her with pure hatred, such beauty matching her mouth-watering scent. How beautiful she looked in the meadow where we told each other we were in love with each other. Everything with James… _This _whole mess…

"It is. Oh my." His breath caught and he stepped back, trying to contain it. Slowly, a small smile broke out onto his face. "Well, I wouldn't believe it if you just told me, I must say. And your singer too. How ever did you do it?" I realised it was a question directed at me and I needed to answer. His thoughts were hanging on my next words but mine where on finding Bella. I stared at the floor, remembering happier times.

"I hated her at first but after talking to her I knew I really liked her. Before long I was in love with her and I couldn't do anything about it. I could bring myself to hurt her…"

"Well," Aro said after a while. "That's quite extraordinary, I must say. Just thinking about how she smelt to you makes me thirsty. Extraordinary…" He turned around towards the castle, mumbling things about how I was 'remarkable' and how 'peculiar' I was. I honestly couldn't care less. I was an empty shell without Bella. I always would be without her.

Marcus rolled his eyes. "Do come in, we have your rooms all ready for you." We followed into the stony building and Carlisle broke into conversation with Caius, Marcus soon joined in. Rosalie and Alice started fast chatter about what they were supposedly wearing to the ball, but knowing Alice she would change her mind faster than I heard thoughts. Jasper and Emmett were talking about how they didn't understand, and never would understand why the girls got so excited about clothes. Esme came up beside me.

I whispered to her, hoping no one would hear too much. "What am I going to do? Aro already knows…and…"

"There's not much we can do, dear. He knows but he seemed to be more interested about how you could resist her, and quite honestly, I think it's amazing you did. You should be proud."

"Proud?" My voice raised a little. "How can I be proud when I've hurt her so much? How could she ever want me back after I've dragged her into this? Yes, she wrote on the letter but emotions change so quickly."

"You have to have faith in her Edward. She loves you. She _still_loves you even after you left her. She needs you just as much as you need her. You can't live without each other, that's plainly obvious."

I was a monster, and I scarcely understood how she ever fell in love with me. But maybe it was true. She wrote it down, in her clear hand writing. '_I remember, Edward. I love you just as much_.' Things change, love changes, who you love changes. It would for her. For me, I would always love her, but I wouldn't stop her if she didn't want me.

Jasper turned around and gave me an odd look. _Edward, your emotions change faster than Alice does on what she's wearing. Try and perk up, we're close to getting her back. _A wave of calm hit me and I tried to relax into it but it was so hard. I couldn't relax when I knew she might be hurt here.

We came to a very small elevator that was barely big enough for all of us, but somehow, even with Emmett, we managed it. We got to the inside of the castle, a reception area. It was decorated with finery in generous amounts. The Volturi seemed to like the colour gold, a lot. Yes, I liked it but I didn't over use it like this. It made my eyes hurt. A woman, a human woman, sat at the desk.

"Good morning, Gianna." Marcus greeted. Her thoughts were thick Italian.

_Marcus never speaks. Wow. Quite a handful with them too, must be for the ball. I wonder what I should do on that day off. I do wish they would change me. It sounds so wonderful… The bronze haired one's looking at me…_

I averted my gaze very quickly, not wanting to get involved in that mess.

Aro's thoughts were drifting about from one thing to another, but every now and then his mind would remind himself of me and he would start doing algebra or translate 'We Wish You A Merry Christmas' into French, Portuguese or another European language. Caius and Marcus were much the same but they picked more tasteful songs compared to Aro.

The next room was a little less gold, it still screamed at you but a little less than the reception. I didn't know how Gianna could stand it. We all tensed when we saw Jane whisper in Aro's ear. I couldn't hear what they said and Aro's and Jane's mind were all preoccupied so I didn't catch anything. They really were blocking me, there was something they didn't want me to know. I would find it out. No matter what.

We were led into the throne room, or at least it seemed to be the throne room. There were three chairs on a platform and paintings covered nearly every wall. The three main members of the Volturi sat. Alec, Demetri and Felix joined us, whispering, and their minds too, were blocking me. Something was up.

"Well, Carlisle, it wouldn't be a lie to say you have brought with you more than your coven." He still looked at me with shock but said nothing about it. Marcus leant over and touched Aro's hand. Their minds were so heavily guarded it was unreal. Aro frowned and then continued. "We have your rooms ready in the west wing. I don't suppose any of you have decided on changing you way of life?" It came out as a question and we waited for anyone to speak, if they were willing to. I couldn't imagine why any of us would. We had become such a strong family over the years and helped each other out when we needed it. We each needed each other and we all knew that.

"No?," Aro rose his eyebrows. "Well, I see you are all happy. Felix will take you to your rooms." Felix mentally grumbled something about always being the 'luggage boy' but reminded himself of the advanced mathematical problem he had to do to stop me listening in. I scowled at the back of his head.

We were led down long corridors and hardly ever turned corners. When I wasn't hanging on Felix's every thought, my mind was constantly getting more and more anxious. Jasper's eyes were darting around, just as worried as me. I gave him a silent apology through my eyes when he looked up but my mind would always be on Bella.

I prayed to whoever it was who gave her to me that she would be safe. Whatever I'd done to deserve her, I was so grateful. I was given an angel, but how stupid could I get? Just wandering around a castle when she could be attacked at any moment. I should be protecting her! She needs protecting! Who knows what kind of trouble my Bella could get into with a palace full of blood thirsty vampires?! What would I do if –

"Here are your rooms. All along this corridor. There are four rooms, take whichever suits you best. There is a library near. Turn left at the end of the passage. You're bound to get bored. Don't go wandering without a member with you. Aro won't thank you for it." I felt this was more directed at me than anyone else. He left us outside our new rooms and I realised something else. A second later I heard it in my mind because everyone thought it.

I would have a room to myself and I would be alone.

Alone.

It dawned on me how I knew what alone felt like. Those words on the back of that book couldn't have been truer. I knew what alone felt like, before I met Bella wasn't alone. That was just waiting in solitude for our paths to cross. That wasn't alone. Alone is abandoned and deserted from the one thing that means the most in life. Your true love.

It hurt.

I walked to the end of the passage and took the room just before the library without a word to the rest of my family. Their thoughts were those of shock, cautiousness and understanding. I needed to work out what would happen in three days time.

The room was grand. Grand in a sense of more screaming gold that was totally expected from anything to do with the Volturi. I paid no attention to any of the ornaments or paintings in the room, or how soft everything seemed to look. I just fell onto the bed, sighing a feeble sigh.

I was a mess without her.

Over the next day, I didn't move a muscle. I sat, staring at the high ceiling of my room, contemplating why I was good enough for Bella, why I had ever taken her in the first place and why she ever found anything she liked about me, after finding out about the monster I was. No one came in to bother me, which suited me just fine. I didn't want to be disturbed when I was thinking over dismal things. I was careful not to get too caught up in my thoughts because, as I found out last September, I ended up making mistakes I would definitely regret.

Sometime around 4AM, when I realised I had been still for far too long, I left my room to visit the library. I was actually rather shocked when I came into the room. Books stretched around the bottom of the room, covering as much space as possible and a black iron spiral staircase led up to another floor, and another after that, of more books. Soft leather chairs were in the area in the middle of the room, trolley carts held books that had just been returned and there were busts of famous vampires just about _everyone_ needed to know or knew. Past the stairs the shelves turned and continued and the soft lights gave it a warm feeling. If I didn't know I was in a vampire castle I would think it was a real library and if I wasn't under the current circumstances I would take delight in finding a good book to read. Most of the collection looked like fiction but I was sure there was non-fiction somewhere and upstairs looked like reference. This, being the Volturi, was probably just one of their small libraries… **(profile)**

I walked through, my hands trailing the book's hard spines, looking at the old and new copies and the colours that came with them. As my fingertips touched the backs of the books, my eyes caught the title of one. _Wuthering Heights_. Bella's favourite… The lines '_I cannot live without my life! I cannot live without my soul!'_ sprung to mind and were also, never more true. The books, like I guessed, curved around and followed on to a larger part, where tables and chairs sat for studying. I wasn't paying attention to any thoughts, I was lost in the expanse of the collection and architecture of the place. However, I did have to move back behind a wall to stop getting caught when I saw Aro and…Victoria engrossed in conversation.

"…and what do you suppose we do now? It's a little late to try and take it back."

"Only because," Her voice and thoughts were ferocious. "You took the liberty of _changing_ her! Ruining my whole plan! I picked her because she was weak and wouldn't fight back! He would see and I could get my revenge!"

Aro's voice held power. "Your revenge, Victoria, is of no importance to me, or any of us. The Volturi have seen many things over these millenniums and you are not the only vampire seeking such things. We have taken her because we believe that she can help us and as a new born she needs…guidance. Although, if this gets out of hand and if this ruins the ball, you shall be killed. Keep that in mind. Besides," his tone changed. "Does it not work both ways?"

There was a slight pause before Victoria spoke. "You mean, kill him instead?"

"I was simply speaking my thoughts. Use it or do not." Aro wandered out of the room, using the other exit. Victoria stood glued to her spot. Her mind was a flurry of churning gears and I couldn't help my gasp.

Bella…had been bitten. She was in this building, writhing in pain because of the fire…Aro had put there…

My angel had fallen again. And again, I wasn't there to catch her. She was becoming a monster that she didn't deserve to be. She deserved so much more that this. Not that I minded her being like that. I would get to hold her without wanting to tear her apart. I knew it would have happened but it shouldn't have happened in this way.

I fled from the library as quick as I could.

I was always glad that I was the fastest in my family, though I never really understood why. Sure, it helped in baseball games but there was another reason and it wasn't just to help Emmett's competitive side. I realised how much it helped.

I barged into Alice and Jasper's room, without knocking, who were currently cuddling into each other. They jumped when the door hit the wall.

"How didn't you see this?!"

Alice's eyes were wide with shock. "See what?"

"Bella being changed!" Alice gasped. Jasper was trying desperately to calm me down, and it was slowly working. "Thank you," I muttered after a while. I saw him nod as Alice sprung up from the bed.

"What do you mean, Edward?"

"I mean, Alice, that Bella, somewhere in here, is becoming a vampire like the rest of us."

Her eyes grew wider with glee and a large smile formed on her face. "That's –"

"Alice," I snarled. "Think about it."

I saw her mind go through scenarios with Bella and the Volturi and her smile faded. "Oh."

"Oh indeed."

"So wait," Jasper interrupted our argument. "Bella is somewhere in Volterra, becoming a vampire with the Volturi on her side and you're complaining."

"Jasper, the Volturi aren't the best people to have as buddies. You don't normally leave Volterra without having them dig their claws in." Alice pointed out, whilst taking his hand and squeezing it.

"Actually, he has a point. Look at Carlisle." Her eyebrows furrowed as I said this.

"Carlisle only got out because Aro was interested on how he wouldn't attack humans. They wanted to see how long he could keep it up. Bella, I hope, will do the same but that doesn't mean they will let her go. She needs something original, and though Bella is one of a kind, she could do with some sort of exceptional gift to get her out here." No one said anything for a while. Each of us were immerged in our own thoughts and plans. I didn't even notice Alice have a vision. "Don't go looking for her." She replayed her vision in her head so I could see. Jane standing over me, with a malevolent smirk on her face. I was thrashing on the floor in pain as she used her power. I nodded to Alice and Jasper but I doubted Jane would stop me completely.

I eyed the mark I'd left with the door knob on the wall. "I'll leave you two now. Sorry about the wall." Jasper raised an eyebrow as I left them to be alone. I went to my room.

I needed time to let this sink in. The idea of my angel changing, becoming like me was…in all truths, wonderful. I couldn't imagine a better thing, apart from maybe if we were both human, but if it was going to happen, I wanted her to be at least comfortable when it happened. The Volturi was the lap of luxury, yes, but no one would be there to comfort her, hold her hand, and tell her it would be over soon.

She was alone just like me.

The day came and went. I saw the sun come up and down and I was trying no to sprint out of my suite and search every room in the whole structure. I had paced around the castle passages, outside near the gates, Alice and Jasper's suite as they spoke to me, the library, and a little too close to the throne room again. I was on my four hundred and fifty six thousandth three hundred and twenty second step when Rosalie came into my room, leaving the door wide open. I stopped.

"Firstly," she began. "I never meant to give you the idea that we didn't want you because it's not true. Your letter hit us all hard. We were a mess without you. Alice wouldn't speak to me, none of us would have any real conversations and even Emmett lost his playful toddler-like attitude."

"Hey!" He walked in, pretending to scowl at Rose. She ignored him.

"What I'm trying to say is I'm sorry I gave you that incentive."

"Actually Rose, going to England was the reason I came back."

She frowned and was about to speak but Emmett beat her to it. "What?"

I shook my head. "I'll tell you another time…Was there anything else?"

"Oh, yeah. Um, Alice told us about Bella." Emmett said, wincing a little, waiting for my reaction.

This time I nodded calmly. "You were bound to find out even if I didn't tell you."

"I thought you'd take it bad. I brought it up and everything."

"Emmett did you honestly think this hasn't been on my mind day and night?"

He didn't reply. "What are you going to do?" Rosalie asked. "About Bella?"

"Truthfully, I have no idea. Carlisle said act like nothing is going on but I can't do that when she's going though this torture."

Rosalie looked at me through knowing eyes. She had to watch Emmett suffer but her mind was trying to understand how I was feeling when I knew it was going on and I couldn't help her. I was just feeling empty. They left me be.

I watched the sun rise from my room. The small sparkles seemed to make me glow because the sun's rays weren't strong enough yet. The slits that were windows were only just wide enough to let the warmth in. It reminded me of how I would miss Bella's humanity. There was nothing like that warmth. It was beyond words.

I was slightly aware of Carlisle coming to sit beside me. "Edward, Aro wants us in the throne room." I nodded, responding to the words. "All of us, meaning you too." I frowned. Pushing myself up, I followed him out of the door. We didn't speak as we walked but I could feel his concern for me without having Jasper's power.

"Fantastic, you're all here." Aro's happy voice chimed as we entered the room. "This is just giving you information, but I liked the idea of calling you all here. Tanya's coven arrives late tonight and the ball is tomorrow evening. The ball is going to be a masquerade theme –" Alice squealed at this piece of news. – "So you girls have a day to find masks and suitable dresses if you haven't already. Same goes for you men, but of course, not in dresses. The forecast is cloudy so we don't expect a light show from any of you. Good luck and you can go!"

And with that we trundled out of the room. Alice was talking animatedly to Rosalie and Esme about what she was going to wear, where she'd seen it and how they could get it in an expensive shop. Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle were discussing how the girls could still need to go shopping after all having dresses. They turned down the route that led us down to our rooms and I was about to follow until I heard something.

Bella's scream.

I spun around and tore down the hallway, trying to follow where the sound came from. I would know her voice anywhere and it was a wound to my dead heart to hear her cry out in agony. I heard Alice call out my name and ask where I was running to but I didn't respond. I was concentrating so much on finding her. I slipped on a rug as I rounded a corner but it didn't distract me. That voice was all I needed... I needed to save her.

All of a sudden, I felt daggers start stabbing me everywhere in my body. My knees couldn't hold me up and I was on the floor, writhing in obvious pain. Jane stood above me wearing an evil smile that was meant to be sweet.

"Now, now, Eddie. What have we learnt from getting too curious and wandering around castles unsupervised? Hmm?"

Somewhere in the castle, I heard her scream again and I couldn't move to get to her. I couldn't get there in time…

This was what Alice saw and I had walked right into it. Jane was formidable and her gift terrified all of us. We had no control over it, even if we could move our bodies, our mind was taken over. I tried to sigh but my breath caught quickly again. I waited for her cruel game to stop.

Eventually, it did, I stayed flat on the floor with my eyes closed. When I opened them, Jane was on her knees, kneeling next to me. "So Eddie, you think you can save her." I kept quiet. "Good luck is all I have to say. I've heard Victoria has quite a plan for you two. Felix, please keep an eye on little Eddie here. I need to tell Master."

Jane skipped off and I saw Felix stand near my head. He said nothing, I said nothing. We were in agreement. I slowly stood up, he watched with focused eyes, trained on my every move. Unfortunately for him, I could read his mind and knew when he was going to strike.

I sprinted away.

I had to give him credit. Felix was large and he could run just a little faster than Emmett. He was tailing me until I heard another one of my love's screams and sadly for him, I left him two corridors away. I ran faster than I had ever before, and although the feeling was like flying, I felt like I was sinking with every step.

A cream door was in front of me. I had got to the centre of the castle and I could hear Bella's muffled screams vibrating through the door. Each one of them scratched my heart away as I heard each in take of breath from her. Each gasp, each cry, each scream would be burned into my memory for the rest of my life.

I was inches away from the door handle now. Inches away from being with my angel to help her though hell. Inches away from the one person who could ever complete my life. Inches away from saying I love–

The daggers started up again and I fell to the floor. I heard Aro sigh from above. "Dear me, Jane. It appears Edward will need to learn his lesson a little more thoroughly."

"Yes, Master. I agree entirely."

From then on I knew I wouldn't alone for a second. Jane would be glued to my side, making sure I didn't wander around trying to save Bella. This time I knew where she was and I _couldn't _save her.

I preferred alone to this.

* * *

**A/N**: SUPER LONG CHAPTER!

Okay, not yet but I've broken up for the holidays and now I can update a lot more! This week took forever but I've been so hyped up about typing this story up I did it bit by bit and here we are with a brand new, pain filled chapter!  
I promise the torture will end just…well, not just yet. And I'm not saying whose torture will end either. I like to torture, just call me a real life Jane (or not, though I do attack your mind).

**Picture of the Library up. **I'm a librarian, did you know? It's fun at my school and we get given cookies and shortbread for good work. We're not dogs, we just enjoy reading (and cookies…)

Hey, guess what…IT'S THREE DAYS TILL CHRISTMAS!!! Despite what you think, I'm not in a Christmas mood. I haven't got an advent calendar or a Christmas tree (normally, we would but we have building work going on so there's no room) but I'm sure we'll get presents!

**Please review!**

Emma


	20. Fire And Passion

Fire.

It felt like I was swimming in endless fire. If I tried to move, get away from the flames, they would just get worse. As much as I knew this I couldn't stop trying to move away from them. I would keep trying, like I could out run the inferno that was already inside my body. I would dimly thrash about, trying to push myself out of the blaze before it was too late.

Of course I knew what was going on. I had dealt with it, only slightly with James last year. I knew the feeling all too well and I had a scar to prove it. I knew I had asked for it, ready to be changed. However, I wasn't sure if I would like Edward's reaction. I wasn't sure if he would like the new me. I wasn't sure if I would like the new me either.

Through the pain I could feel everything going on. My muscles tightened and I could feel them growing, tightening becoming stronger. My hands were clutching the bed spread for dear life and I could feel the fire make its way down my fingertips. Just when I thought it would seep into the mattress it turned back up my hand and towards my heart.

Not surprisingly, my heart was getting traumatized with the whole 'someone set you one fire but from the inside' thing. I prayed I would make it through the, for lack of a better word, transformation. I needed to make it through for Edward, for all of the Cullen's. Not that they needed me or anything. It seemed like Edward needed me when he wrote that letter but things change. Emotions change. Who you love change. Who loves you changes. He'd probably found another distraction.

I fancied I heard Edward's voice outside my door, but then again, my mind was replaying every memory of the Cullen's I had so I couldn't tell if any of it was real until I woke up. However, I did hear it open and close, so maybe not everything was a hallucination.

My body was like a firestorm. The flames would run up and down my blood stream like burning electricity. It was too awful to put into description. That pain increased by a tenfold when I realised it was coming to an end and the venom was attacking my heart. My head flipped back and scrunched into my shoulders as I waited for it to stop. With perfect timing, all those worries about how some people didn't always make it through the change because their hearts don't make it popped up. I desperately tried to banish them but they jumped back up into my mind like fireworks.

I could feel it. I could feel my heart try dreadfully and franticly to keep going and not give in to the toxin that had been injected. I could feel it trying to put up a fight and escape its death that was sure to come. I felt like it was begging, pleading for mercy as I sat wondering why in the world vampires kept going like this.

_Thud, thud… thud, thud… thud.. thud… thud.. thud… thud…thud……thud………thud…………thud…Silence._

Instantly, all the pain vanished and a cool, freezing feeling swept over me and all through my body. A chill I knew I would keep for the rest of my life. I missed the warmth.

I opened my eyes. Everything was so much clearer. I could see each individual stitch in the duvet of the bed and the specific markings in the wooden bed posts. I blinked and winced. Slowly, less eager this time, I opened my eyes and I wasn't blinded by details. Everything seemed normal.

I slid off the bed and decided I was going to take a look at myself. Luckily for me, the bathroom door was close to the side I was on, for I was feeling week. I took the handle in my hand and pushed down to turn it. When I let go, I saw I'd made dents in the metal. I needed to watch my strength.

I caught my breath as I stared at the figure looking back at me. She was tall and had long, lustrous, mahogany hair that stopped at her waist. Her frame was strong and you could see her toned stomach from the flat tank top she wore and although her skin was very pale, she was undeniably beautiful. But the thing that got me were her piercing blood red eyes. Those would take some getting used to.

Feeling totally shocked, I stepped out of the bathroom and made my way out into the landing. Aro hadn't locked it and I was thankful. I would get to look around the castle.

Exquisite, striking, stunning, charming…There were a few words that came to mind whilst walking down the long corridors that the Volturi owned. The only real word that fit was gold. There was gold everywhere. Urgh, how I missed the intensity of it when I was human was unknown to me.

I was no longer human. I could no longer call myself human. I wasn't the same as Jessica or Lauren or Charlie…Well, I suppose Charlie thought I was dead. That worked but I didn't want to dwell on it too long. Besides, my human memories were fuzzy. I didn't remember things that clearly.

I continued to dawdle down passages until I came to a door. I could hear voices coming from inside and even with my improved vampire hearing, I was finding it hard.

It was Edward and someone else. Edward and I were but a door apart. I had waited so long for this. I didn't care who was on the other side of the door, only that Edward was there. I hoped and wished that he still felt the same way. My hand touched the door knob and as I turned it, I was careful not to dent another one.

I gasped because nothing could have prepared me for what I saw on the other side of the door. Nothing in the world, heaven or hell could have warned me because I just wouldn't have believed you if you told me. It was impossible.

Edward was kissing Victoria.

* * *

**A/N**: Oh my crap. I did, didn't I?

**Review**, need I say more?


	21. Flames and Fury

Shock.

Shock doesn't even describe how I was feeling when Victoria did that.

There I was, sitting, trying to ignore my baby sitter that was Jane and Victoria knocks on the door saying she needs to speak with me. Jane allows her in and busies herself at the other end of the room as Victoria comes over to me.

"I don't know what I'm doing," she said. "I didn't mean for it to happen like this." She tried to sound sincere when she said it but luckily for me I could see the truth in her head that went something from _'Vile mate killing slob' _and _'Get him on your side. Quickly.'_

So, imagine if you will, after hearing all this insults and plans, she comes right out and kisses me. I'm too stunned to even breathe but somehow she's grabbed my wrists and has pushed me up against a wall.

Oh, and to make matters worse. Bella saw the whole thing.

So, here I am. Bella is at the door and Victoria is still holding my wrists. I'm totally stuck.

Bella, my one true love has seen some _woman _kiss me. After I left that letter. After she wrote I love you back. After she's just come out of the change…What must she be thinking?

I truly am a monster. She must hate me, and will hate me for all of eternity. Victoria is pure evil and I'm even worse.

"Bella!" I called out of the empty door. She had run from me. I looked left and right once I shook Victoria of my arms. She was sprinting down the hall way trying to get away from me.

"Bella!" I called again. This was another reason I liked being the fastest.

Her long flowing chocolate hair streamed out behind her as she ran. She was faster than I expected, all things considered and hadn't tripped once. I just wanted to hold her but she'd never let me now. I'd never get to hold her, call her my own like I wanted to for so long.

"Bella," I'd finally caught up with her. I grabbed her hand and spun her around so she was facing me. "Bella, listen. It's not what –"

"Don't touch me."

I released my grip on her hand, knowing that my face was showing more hurt than ever before. As much as I wanted to hide it, I couldn't.

Those three words hurt me more than being apart from her. Bizarre, seeing as another set of three words from her could make me so much happier. Make my existence complete.

She walked away from me as I sunk to the floor. I could hear her sobs from where I was slumped and I joined in her weep of tears that would never fall. I wept for happier times, where everything would work out and nothing would be complicated. If we were both still human.

I vaguely recall Alice crouching down beside me and sweeping me into a hug, mumbling about how she saw everything.

It didn't matter if she saw it all. Bella didn't love me.

* * *

**A/N: **So, fair do's? I think not.

This chapter and the last one have been **short because I needed them to be.** The next chapter is the Ball and is in Bella's POV. I've had dresses picked out for all of them since nearly the beginning of the story... I love Bella's. I want it but I don't have that much money. Of course I'll put it up. God guys, what do you take me for? It's beautiful!

Emma


	22. Revelations

Merry Christmas.

* * *

Heidi eyed me up and down as I sat with my head in my hands.

I sat on the cream sofa, back in my room and it had literally been blitzed. Make up, hair products, necklaces, earrings, bracelets, rings, shoes, bags, masks and of course, the numerous, plentiful dresses, had been placed down in just about every free space there was. It was a maze of boxes and I just hadn't bothered looking. It didn't matter. Heidi had come over with another vampire called Maryl who had a thick French accent. They were discussing what I was going to wear to the Ball.

From what I could tell, Heidi and Maryl were good friends. They joked about and very rarely had arguments. Maryl would never raise her voice and only Heidi's impatience or anger would get in the way. Heidi did have a temper, one I soon realised not to agitate.

"Well," Heidi started, flicking her long, brown hair. "If she is going to be introduced to others she needs to look her best. Does she not?"

"Oh, yes, by all means but what to put her in…"

The conversation around me didn't matter. What I wore to the Ball didn't matter. Nothing mattered. I had one image burned under my eyelids. Edward was kissing Victoria. One image that wouldn't go away.

I was prepared for him not to love me back but walking in on him kissing another woman – and Victoria of all people – hurt. It hurt more that I'd expected it to. I had to stop myself going over there and ripping her head of, because I knew I could. But Edward didn't stop her, he actually looked rather unresponsive, but he wasn't pushing her off either.

"…or silver perhaps?" Heidi pondered.

"Oh, yes, madam. Silver!"

Edward had written that letter before he left. I had no idea whether he still loved me or whether his was, in fact, in love with Victoria. I winced at the idea. Would he fall in love with her? The woman who tried to kill me? Was he on her side? Had this all just been some game?

"Oui, madam, oui!"

"Maryl, you are not meant to agree with everything I say." Heidi snapped and brought me to my senses. Then her tone changed to what it was like before. "I'd like your honest opinion on what would look good on her."

I pulled my head out of my hands and looking up, I saw her appraising me like a chunk of meat. Okay, a few days ago I was a human and I wouldn't have really cared if they did that… but I had _just_ become a vampire, _just_ like them. Now, _just_ like before, I was being viewed like food. Before, they would attack with teeth and sharp nails, now it was curling tongs and mascara.

"Hmmm," Maryl frowned under her blonde bob haircut. "I think we go with something gold. It would go good with the hair and I have a beautiful mask that is die for…" She started to rummage in the ample boxes. What was it with this place and gold? **(A/N: Remember, Maryl is French and doesn't have perfect English.)**

While Maryl was getting lost, Heidi struck up a conversation with me.

"Why?"

I hated it when people spoke like I should already know the question. Everyone seemed to do it lately. "Why what?"

"Why did you want to be changed?"

"Well…" I trailed off. It was really for Edward. I wanted to be close to him but I didn't know what his reaction would be and I certainly didn't expect him to do what he did. I felt betrayed but I knew why I did it in the end.

"Love…" I stated simply.

"Ah," was all she said back.

Maryl bustled back with a large white box, another smaller one like it on top and two velvet cases balancing on that. If I didn't know we were all vampires I would think she'd drop everything. Neatly, if not perfectly, she placed them down on the coffee table in front of me. She smiled at both Heidi and I before pulling the lid off the largest box.

Wow.

Beautiful. Utterly beautiful.

It was a long, gold, strapless dress. Gold started at the top, with small beaded vertical strips trailing down to my waist where a quaint flower pulled some of the gold up, showing the white tulle underskirt. **(profile!)**

"Behold, the gold and ivory Taffeta gown, shipped in from Paris just last week." Maryl giggled and then sighed. "Ah, Paris. Comment j'ai manquer le vieux pays…"

She rolled her eyes. "Paris en fait."

They then started talking in French, probably just so I couldn't understand them. Not that only one language would stop me understanding. They could speak in fluent Spanish and I still wouldn't figure it out even though I studied it at Forks.

I wouldn't have believed you if you told me before. I wouldn't believe it if you said he would kiss her. I didn't – and still doesn't make sense. It hurt to think about how he deceived me. It hurt to know that he was here, in this very building and that he didn't love me.

Edward… How I just wanted everything to go back to normal…

_Une telle beauté__. Elle se penchera merveilleux!_

_Questa palla… Ciò che rende così speciale il suo?_

_Idiot! He still thinks he can save her! After he knows what I can do to him he still tries to save her! She even saw him kissing her!_

I fell to the floor, clutching my head. The thoughts were coming in thick and fast.

"Isabella?!" Heidi and Maryl cried out simultaneously.

And then, as fast as I had heard them. They were gone.

I took a deep breath in and climbed back into my seat. It took a second before Maryl's curious and caring nature took over – something I'd noticed she couldn't help – and she started hording me with questions I just couldn't answer.

"What in the world was that?! You just fell to the floor in pain and now you're fine?"

I waited patiently for her to calm down, as did Heidi. Slowly, she did. "I have no idea what it was. My head just really started to hurt." I shrugged it off, knowing I would have to find a better excuse later.

Maryl's eyes narrowed, obviously not believing me. She went to the other box and pulled out a glittering object. "This is the mask."

Wow, yet again.

It was a half mask. The undercoat was white and elegant gold designs were painted on. To the right of the mask thin pieces of metal were moulded into a stylish fashion. It curved up and around, nearly touching the top of the mask. Small diamonds had been placed just above where the eye holes were, making it look like I was wearing diamond eye shadow. **(Profile)**

"Where in the world are you finding these things, Maryl?"

"I have my sources, madam." She smirked. "Oh, but we are not done yet. Pas fini, non, non, non!"

She took the velvet cases, opened them up and handed them to me. It felt like my eye balls would pop out of my head.

It had to be one of the most expensive necklaces I'd ever seen, even when shopping with Alice. The kind that if you saw in a shop window wouldn't have a price tag because it was so pricey. I could feel my jaw hanging wide open as I looked at the many, many diamonds. It started as a normal necklace (encrusted with diamonds) and as it progressed around, strips of more diamonds formed and grew. **(Profile)**

Wow. Wow didn't even cover it this time.

"Why are you doing this for me? Why am I so special?"

Heidi and Maryl looked at each other for a second. There was something I didn't know. Heidi stood, taking my hands in her, trying to calm me, I suppose. "We don't know ourselves. Aro has just told us to make you look lovely for the ball tonight. He seems to think you'll have an extra gift or something like that. All I know is that his and Jane's gifts do not work on you." She sighed and collected the dress up. Handing it to me, she said, "Try this on. Then we will go, inspect the ballroom and speak to Aro. He is excited to see you, as you can imagine." She rolled her eyes and led me to the bathroom.

By far, the bathroom was my favourite part of my suite. It was large and never ceased to amaze me with its flair. My fingers traced the cool marble as I placed the dress down on the toilet seat. My reflection still shocked me and I had seen it many times. It wasn't so much the amazing beauty that came with the change but the blood red eyes that came with them. They didn't match and I didn't want them.

I stripped from my clothes and pulled on the dress. It felt odd. I could feel each stitch under my fingers and how weak the material was under my hands. The dress fit my form snugly and still somehow made it look like I had curves. Perhaps it was the change helped but I did look good in it. That I couldn't deny.

I slowly opened the door, still careful not to break anything like before and Maryl clapped her hands.

"Magnifique! Merveilleux! Je vous ai dit ainsi!

"Calm yourself, Maryl. I never said it wouldn't look good." She then spoke to me. "You will look wonderful tonight. Change back and then we can leave. Aro has been moaning ever since you finished your change."

Heidi handed me some new clothes and I went back inside the bathroom to change. I looked at the red eyed creature opposite me. How I wished for eyes like the Cullen's. They could blend in so well and didn't need to hide all the time. They fed on animals…I would do the same. But what of my hunger? Didn't I need to go hunting? And what about those voices in my head before? Was that what Edward felt _all the time_?

The first two voices were probably Heidi and Maryl but…the last sounded like Jane. She sounded like she was talking about us – Edward and I. What did she mean by _'he still tries to save her'?_Was he still trying to get to me? One thing I could be sure of, I did still love him. No matter what he'd done I still loved him, even though it hurt to think of him with Victoria, or any other girl. I did love him. I loved him and I wouldn't stop. Not now, not ever.

Jane. I knew there was a reason I hated her and know I had one. She was hurting Edward. I was defending him even when I knew he didn't love me or want me. Masochistic or what?

I stepped out and my thoughts were still on Jane and how she would be hurting Edward. I couldn't stand to see him hurt.

Heidi fell to the floor screaming in pain and I was instantly dug out of my reverie. Eyes wide, both I and Maryl watched, unable to stop whatever was going on.

Heidi sprung up, stormed to the door and screamed Jane's name. I'm sure the whole castle heard because she was there in an instant, generally curious.

"What the hell do you think you were doing?!" Heidi yelled.

"What?"

"You just take it upon yourself to start using your gift when people are unaware!"

"I haven't attacked you in two decades! I'm only allowed to on one of our Master's orders! I have no idea who did it but it certainly wasn't me! I've been watching the boy all day!"

Heidi's eyes narrowed. "And who is watching the boy now, pray tell?"

Jane's mouth formed a small 'o' and she sprinted away as fast as she could. No one spoke but we all heard a quiet 'thud' a few seconds later. I winced.

"Right," Heidi brushed herself down. "We'll go to the ballroom now. Just so you know where it is, Isabella." We walked out of my room and made our way down the corridors. I hadn't bothered to tell them that I preferred to be called Bella. I had decided that only people I trusted would get to call me that and seeing as I only trusted one family in the whole world, I would be getting used to my full name.

A few more passages and one flight of stairs later, we came to huge wooden doors. Maryl and Heidi had been talking vigorously about what they would be wearing to the Ball but it was mostly in French and Italian so I tuned out. The room was larger than my suite, a lot larger. It looked like a wedding reception room or a conference suite. Whatever you would call it big didn't do it justice. There was a stage at the far end and a dance floor just in front of it. There were lights almost everywhere, not that they were needed when you had vampire's who could see in the dark. **(Profile)**

I was over using wow lately.

"So, here it is," Heidi stepped into the grand room, her heels clacking on the floor outside and then silent on the carpet. "The ball will officially begin at seven o'clock and Aro doesn't want you to be late. He's fussy like that. Caius and Marcus don't really care what time you come as long as you're there. Now, we have to get to see him."

Maryl closed the door and I asked a question that had been burning at my lips for some time. "What is Aro's gift?"

"Oh,_that_." Heidi made it sound exasperating. "He can read your thoughts. Every one you've ever thought but he has to touch you first. Not like what's-his-name who Jane's guarding."

"Edward…" I mumbled.

"What?"

"His name's Edward."

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry Isabella. I forgot all about…I'm so sorry!"

"Don't worry about it."

Maryl gave me a sympathetic look before glaring at Heidi. Maryl then erupted into Italian, shouting at Heidi. I tuned it out again. Heidi had no reason to lie to me so if she said that was Aro's gift it probably was.

"Marcus, where has Aro gone?" I heard Caius call from inside the throne room.

"I'm here, do not fret."

"Where did you go?"

"I went to check on our troublesome visitor." Aro spun around as he heard us come in. "Isabella! Look at you now! So beautiful, don't you agree." He looked at Marcus and Caius. They nodded. "Come and sit with us, Isabella. Heidi, Maryl, you may go." He led me to a corner of the throne room where a sofa and a loveseat had been placed. Marcus and Caius sat, as did Aro and he motioned for me to do the same.

"Now, how are you finding you new life, Isabella?

How was I going to answer this? I didn't like it because I wanted everything to be back to normal, though I knew it couldn't be, I wanted to be with Edward even though I couldn't be and I wanted to be away from the Volturi. "Fine."

"How are you finding the blood lust?" It was just a scratching at the back of my throat, like when I had a cold as a human. It was irritating but I didn't have a need to get rid of it.

"Fine also. I don't feel the need to hunt just yet."

"Hunt you say? Does this mean you do not wish to feed of humans?" I grimaced. I would never attack a human.

"No, Aro."

He nodded and then leant forward, clasping his hands together. "Now, down to business. Are you still able to block us all?" If Aro's power needed touch to work he would need to touch me, though, I wasn't sure whether my so called 'gift' was touch or mind related. Despite, this he took my hand.

I froze.

My whole body locked down as my mind tried to take in everything.

One whole millennium of thousands of people's thoughts hit me like a bullet. I couldn't see what was going on, only the memories that I had absorbed. Quite unconsciously, I picked up on one I hadn't meant to.

_…Then she walked in, bringing in the most wondrous scent I'd ever smelt. Each step she took would send the freesias over, crawling up my nose, awakening the monster within me that had been dormant for so long. It was enchanting, she was enchanting, everything about her was enchanting. She tripped and the flowers hit me like a truck. She was some kind of monster, devilish being, sent to taunt me. I could feel the venom collecting in the back of my throat as she stepped closer, slowly placing her things down on the desk. _

_I ended up shooting daggers at Mr. Banner for even thinking of placing her next to me. Okay, next to me was the only seat but couldn't she sit at the other end rather than next to someone that wanted to kill her? _

_It would be easy. I could attack the right side of the classroom first, and then move around to the left before she noticed. She would only get the chance to scream once before I could sink my teeth into her. One scream from a classroom wouldn't send anyone. It would be so easy and then –_

_Carlisle's face flashed in my mind. I couldn't attack her, could I? All these years, I'd built up this resistance and I couldn't do that to Carlisle. I vowed when I returned that I would never kill another, and I wasn't going to start now._

_Unconsciously, I was glaring down at her. She looked up and then turned her head, moving her hair over her shoulder, throwing her scent at me. But I couldn't attack her, she was just a human. Nothing more than that. I couldn't – wouldn't take her life. Just a girl, I couldn't…_

"Isabella…"

I heard someone calling me…

"Isabella…"

It was getting louder.

"Isabella!"

I came to my senses and I could see Aro kneeling down beside me. I had fallen off the loveseat and was lying on the floor. I pushed myself up with my hands, trying to calm the millennium of memories I had just gained in my mind. I was sure it was going to explode but it wasn't as bad as the scratching in my throat.

My chest was heaving, trying to get unnecessary oxygen as Aro spoke. "Good heavens, you gave us a shock there. Are you quite alright?" Caius was peering down from behind Aro and Marcus was giving a 'what the hell' look.

I didn't speak, not trusting my voice, attempting to process the words that had just been spoken.

"Isabella?" He repeated.

"Yes, I am now."

Aro sighed in relief. "Do you know what happened?"

"I think I do…"

"Well…" He pressed.

"I just…Well, let's just say, you have a very interesting power." His brows furrowed in confusion as the burning sensation in my throat grew. "Um, well, I think I may have borrowed it…"

His eyes went wide with excitement. "You mean to say you can absorb other's gifts?" I nodded meekly.

Then Aro squealed.

Marcus, Caius and I just looked at him. He was practically bouncing up and down with enthusiasm. "Wonderful! This is just perfect, Isabella. We were going to introduce you to the vampire society as a member of the Volturi tonight and this makes it even better. Just think –"

"What do you mean by member of the Volturi?"

Aro tilted his head slightly. "We are the Volturi."

"Yes, I know that but since when was I a member?"

"Well, you didn't expect us to just change you and let you go, did you?" I didn't say anything. "With a gift as a human like that? No, no. We couldn't let you go. You were too precious to loose and now even more so."

"Aro," I said calmly, struggling to control myself. "We will negotiate this later. Right now, I _really_ need to hunt."

His face flashed with surprise. He really wasn't expecting that just as I didn't expect to smell so good, even in a memory.

"Oh, yes, but of course. Are you sure you don't want to feed on our natural food source?"

"Extremely."

"Very well. You can not hunt in the castle grounds so we will send somebody to hunt with you. Maryl maybe?"

"I don't mind. I just need to go."

"Maryl," he called. She entered through a side door. "Please take Isabella to the forest. She needs to hunt."

Maryl nodded.

The trees were a blur as I practically flew past them. I understood now, why Edward enjoyed running so much. It was invigorating. A thrill to be sure but the scorch in the back of my throat wouldn't leave. Maryl was having a hard time keeping up with me and each time she called me to slow, the burn increased.

Before I knew it, vanilla was in my nostrils and I was away, leaving Maryl in the wood. I could see my prey before it saw me. A red deer. A stag. I had broken its neck and was draining its blood before I realised what I was doing. It tasted _so_ good. Too wonderful for words.

The burning was gone. It was barely a tickle now. The stag lay in my hands, blood oozing out of the wounds I'd left. My nails had dug into its fur and more blood was seeping out. I was a monster.

"Strange, isn't it?" I looked up to see Maryl looking down. "To see your first kill. At the time, you don't know what you were doing, like you were just watching. Then you realise you have killed. You feel terrible."

I nodded. It was just like I was watching it, a bystander. I wasn't conscious of what I was doing, nor if I would stop.

"I need a shower," I mumbled, looking down at my blood stricken and muddy clothes. Maryl laughed.

Four hours later I was sitting on the end of my bed, frowning at the box containing my dress. The other boxes had been taken away and I was left with what Maryl had come up with. I won't lie. I did love the dress and the mask was in a whole league of its own. I was just dreading the Ball.

I was going to be shown off as the Voturi's prized possession. Aro and I had spoken and he wouldn't let me go. Of course, I would find a way out because I wouldn't let the Volturi keep me here. Even if they wanted to, they wouldn't be able to. And they wouldn't be able to find me because I would block them. That part would be easy, the escaping part would be difficult.

Maryl knocked on my door and stuck her head around it. "Isabella, it is time to get ready." I nodded.

Over the past day, I had grown to trust Maryl as a friend. She still called me by my full name but I had grown to know I could depend on her in a time of need. I hoped she would be there for me when I tried my 'mission impossible', because technically it was. The Volturi were formidable and if angered, lethal.

The dress was just like before. Lovely. And the mask was perfect. Maryl really had a talent for picking out accessories. The jewellery wasn't too heavy either. If I didn't have the feeling of impending doom hanging over my head I might have even looked forward to the Ball.

When I came out Heidi was standing there with Maryl, hands on hips.

"Where do you think you're going? Get back inside there!" Reluctantly, I went back inside. Maryl came in back in with three large wash bags, brimming with make up. Heidi brought in a stool, hair products, straighteners and curling tongs.

Can you say déjà vu without meaning memories?

Another hour of torture later – with not only my thoughts attacking me but two vampires who needed a Barbie outlet – I was staring at the large wooden doors once again, waiting to be announced. Over the day I had been working out how I could use my power and how it worked. So far I could control the thought flow to something manage able and all I had to do was think of the person that had the gift. I took pride in understanding how Edward felt even if he didn't love me anymore. I also realised that I could turn gifts against the one's who had them. It was like I would pick them up and keep them with me until I gave them back. Call me a thief but I had a lot of fun with Aro when we spoke and he was trying to get a Marcus' thoughts. It was too much fun and it was his choice to hold me against my will.

I could hear Aro's voice from outside in the hallway. He was making me sound like a circus act. "One with the ability to stop your own… One with the ability to turn it against you…" Well, that hadn't been confirmed, I still needed to practice on…someone. Jane was busy so my prime target was down. None the less, I could hear the gasps and the shock in their thoughts. "So, may I present," oh god, here it comes. "Miss Isabella Swan."

The doors swung open.

Everyone, apart from Aro, Marcus and Caius were in a mask so it was hard to tell where everyone was. Everyone also wore finery and as I took my first step, the thoughts came in thick and fast. Only because I let them.

…_Look at that dress! It's beautiful…_

…_Wow…_

…_That must have cost a fortune…_

…_That mask…_

…_Thank goodness she's okay… _That was Esme, always caring.

…_Edward, she feels so sad. I can feel it from over here…_ That was Jasper, and sad was an understatement.

…_Oh my gosh, it's Bella! We so need to take her on a shopping trip when we get back… I hope you heard that Edward…_ Hearing Alice's enthusiasm made a small smile creep onto my lips.

…_That smile…I've missed that smile so much…She hates me…She-she doesn't love me anymore… She doesn't love me… I'm such an idiot…I'd do anything to take back everything. Starting with September…_My eyes fell to the floor, grimacing, trying not to remember that day. If I could cry, I'm sure I would have. _Why is she doing that? What could have hurt her more than me?…_

I didn't want to answer that but I could see him now, standing with the rest of the Cullen's. Esme wore a long purple gown, Rosalie had a short red dress which had a wide cream fabric that made it look like she was wearing a belt, Alice wore a black dress with a red strip that curved around the whole dress and ended in a large bow at the back. Edward wore a suit, like all the other men in the room but his mask was what caught my eyes. It was gold but had music notes cleverly embedded underneath, still showing the white of the paper. It symbolized his love for music. I wanted to wrap my arms around him but I couldn't. Aro was beckoning me over to the stage.

I walked over to him, wondering if Edward's thoughts could be true.

"Isabella," I heard Edward's thoughts again. _Why is he calling her that? She hates that name…_He was too far away to hear but he was probably digging into Aro's thoughts. "You are to sit on this chair and each of us will come up, state their name and their power. You will then try it out and they will give you tips." I sighed. Edward's mind was questioning my every move and Aro noticed it too. "It needs to happen. We have some of the most elite vampires here to date, Isabella. They have brilliance. Some of which we need double."

I frowned and took my seat as Aro started to explain my complex gift. Jane glided around to behind my chair, supposedly guarding me. She was such a pain sometimes.

So far, my favourite gifts were Aro's, telekinesis, the repulsion to human blood, and, well, I was unconsciously using Edward's all the time.

Of course, Aro had planned this out perfectly. I met each and every vampire in the whole room. Those who had come alone were presented first, then the smaller covens of two, three and four. Finally it was the larger covens.

I was generally dreading the very last coven but I couldn't put them off. Denali was already done in the blink of an eye. Carlisle stepped forward and introduced himself as coven leader and then introduced each member of the Cullen's. I could feel each of their eyes on me as Carlisle spoke. It tore my heart up to see each of their beautiful faces.

We shook hands, like I had done with everyone else in the room. "Carlisle Cullen and my gift is compassion."

Esme stepped forward, taking my hand. "Esme Anne Platt Evenson Cullen, wife to Carlisle. My gift is love to anything."

Then Emmett and Rosalie. Emmett's eyes were soft and his thoughts were sympathetic. Shockingly, so were Rosalie's. "Emmett McCarty Cullen, my gift is strength."

"Rosalie Lillian Hale, wife to Emmett. My gift is slight tenacity. You don't need to tell me twice, I know." She said, proving the point.

Jasper and Alice stepped up next. Alice jumped in front of me, screaming her thoughts about how she needed to take me eight months worth of shopping. "Mary Alice Brandon Cullen. I can see into the future. It's not always 100 percent and the clarity of the picture depends on how far away the thing is. It's not set in stone, the future never is. It's usually very reliable, though it has known to slip up once or twice." She frowned, dropping my hand. Jasper took her place.

"Jasper Whitlock Hale, I can feel and manipulate the emotions of those around me," and as if to prove his point he sent a wave of joy my way and I smiled. Jasper's thoughts were glad he had accomplished something.

Perhaps it was best that I was happy instead of deadly nervous as Edward took my hand. I didn't shake but my dead heart was swelling to two times its normal size.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. My gift is the ability to read minds." Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Jane slowly moving around the side of my chair. He bent his head, lifting my hand to his lips.

Never before have I felt so many emotions.

Jane had moved around, clearly in my view this time, eyes on Edward. The electricity I felt from that small, loving gesture almost certainly provoked my next action. Jane's gleam grew, something I knew to watch for when I first met her. I lifted her power from her and turned it on her. She fell to the floor, writhing, crying out for it to stop. By this time everyone else had stopped dancing or socialising and was watching.

The very idea of Jane having her own fearsome gift used on herself was a bolt from the blue. All of the Cullen's mouths apart from Edward's, were hanging wide open. He was just staring at me, golden eyes burning with that intensity I had missed for such a long time.

Taking the note I had written earlier and hidden down the side flower catch of my dress, I handed it to him and ran from the Ballroom.

I left him with the note and ran to the clock tower.

Dawn was not far off.

* * *

**A/N:**How's that for long?

So, here I am. It's Christmas Eve and it's taken me all day to write these 12 pages. (12! That's 6 more than I normally write!) Anyway, this is my Christmas Present to you all. If you're an American or live further west than myself, you will get this very early and should either wait before reading or spoil your surprise. It's up to you.

Bella's dress, mask and jewellery are **on my profile**, as is Esme's, Rosalie's and Alice's dress and Edward's mask.

Here are the translations (I'm not sure where Heidi is from so I just used Italian):

**Maryl: "How I miss the old country."  
Heidi: "Paris indeed."**

**Maryl:**_**Such beauty. It will look wonderful!**_  
**Heidi:**_**This ball... What makes her so special?**_

**Maryl: Not finished, no, no, no!**

**Maryl: Magnificent! Marvellous! I told you so!**

Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.

Emma


	23. Explanations

"So, not only do we have an amazing Ball organized, but tonight we can introduce a new member of the Volturi, changed not but a day ago. She is no doubt a beauty but her power is one we have only, without any other word to use, dreamt of. One with the ability to stop your own," Aro paused to survey the room as others cried out in shock and awe. "One with the ability to turn it against you. It is a power we have waited for. So long it has taken to find someone like this… So, may I present, Miss Isabella Swan."

The doors swung open and my breath caught.

Never before had I seen her so beautiful. I didn't think I could see her so stunning but, again, I was proved wrong. The gold and ivory dress clung to her body showing her striking curves. Her mask was elegant, just like her and the diamonds around her neck signified her change, and the fact I wasn't there for her.

_Oh my gosh, it's Bella! We so need to take her on a shopping trip when we get back… I hope you heard that Edward…_

Bella smiled as Alice's thoughts struck a chord in my dead heart. I'd missed that smile so much it was unreal to see it again. It looked genuine but she must have been thinking of something else. No, she hated me…Love...She doesn't love me. How could she? Not after what she saw.

Bella looked to the floor, as if she was suppressing tears. What in the world did she have to cry about? Nothing could have hurt her more than me. She was probably thinking about me… and how much I'd hurt her… Her red eyes trailed over my family, behind her mask, taking each of us in. She winced as her eyes came to me. I truly had hurt her.

Aro summoned her over and – I hoped, though I couldn't tell – she reluctantly came.

_Isabella_, I heard echo in his mind. Why would he call her that? She hates that name…or have I changed her so much that she likes it now? _Y__ou are to sit on this chair and each of us will come up, state their name and their power. You will then try it out and they will give you tips. _Why did she just sigh? _It needs to happen. We have some of the most elite vampires here to date, Isabella. They have brilliance. Some of which we need double._

I turned to Carlisle, about to tell him what is going on but Aro called our attention and beat me to it.

"Ladies and gentlemen, for Isabella's gift to work to the best of her…ability, we require you to come up, one by one, and introduce yourself and what your gift is. We shall start with those alone and then move onto covens. Please form a queue." Bella frowned and took her seat. How I wished I could read her mind, now more than ever.

Esme went to talk to Tanya, Kate and Irina, bringing Carlisle along with her. Us 'siblings' were left to our own devices. Mine wasn't the most brilliant. All I could think of was Bella, I could only look at her and my heart was frantic. I just wanted to hold her... I wanted to but I knew I couldn't. She wouldn't let me.

"Edward," Alice grabbed my wrist, getting my mind back to the present. "You're making Jasper giddy, please try and calm down. I know it's hard but try." I nodded.

Emmett clapped me on the back. "We all miss her, y'know. She was like a sister to us."

I had no reply to that. Yes, they did love her from what I could tell and they did all miss her but they, if they could get near her, wouldn't be told to leave. Getting near her was a problem in itself, even now. Jane had moved around, floating around her shoulder, watching each vampire that came up to her like a hawk.

A few women asked me if I would like to dance but, each time I had to politely decline. Most would stay away from seeing my face that reflected my empty heart. Thankfully, I was saved when Aro called the larger covens up.

Denali was up first but I noticed how silent they all became when they got to the queue. Perhaps it was Jane or Aro but it felt like it was something else. Tanya introduced herself as the coven leader and the others presented themselves. Then, it was us.

"Carlisle Cullen and my gift is compassion." Carlisle began but Carmen caught my arm, distracting me and pulled me down so she could whisper in my ear.

"She is a wonderful girl, Edward. Do not loose her over a stupid misunderstanding." She then linked arms with Eleazar and went to dance with the rest of her coven.

I had tuned out for most of the introductions but I heard the end of Jasper's. "…and manipulate the emotions of those around me," and as if to prove his point he sent out a wave of happiness.

Maybe I wouldn't have done what I did without Jasper's awkward help. "Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. My gift is the ability to read minds." I bent down, taking her hand and pulling it to my lips.

Electricity raced up and down my fingers and my lips felt like they were catching fire, as if I and she were still human. I heard her gasp. Seconds later Jane was on the floor next to me, crying out in pain as Bella was turning her gift against her. I was still holding her hand and my eyes were trying to show how much I loved her. Jane was about to go after me and Bella…Did that mean she _didn't _hate me?

Bella fiddled with the flower on her dress and handed me a small piece of paper.

Then she ran.

I stood glued to the spot for I don't know how long. It felt like years but when I came to my senses Jane was still on the floor and had only just stopped crying out. Slowly I opened the paper, taking deep breaths as I realised Bella had just ran from me. The rich paper held her unmistakable handwriting.

_Don't forget._

I frowned at the two simple words. Those two words held more puzzle, mystery and confusion that the Volturi itself.

Then it hit me.

She was going to provoke the Volturi into killing her.

"Alice, where is Bella going?" She just looked at me like I was crazy. "Alice!" She shook her head and shut her eyes, trying to concentrate. I dug into her thoughts.

_Bella standing at the top of the clock tower looking down on Volterra, waiting for the sun to come up. Rain starting to fall from the sky but the clouds don't block out the sun. A rainbow forming and the light shining though, hitting her, making the whole square light up. Humans gasping from the square below in the early hour of the morning. _

Alice's breath caught and I raced out of the room, pushing vampires out of the way as I heard Jane curse. She was coming after me, or at least trying. Another reason I liked being fast.

I sped around corners and narrowly avoided opening doors but soon I was out in the open morning air. It wasn't as windy as I expected it to be but the rain was already starting to fall. Inhaling as much air as I could, I sprinted towards the doors that would lead me to the top of the clock tower and my love. My only love. I would never love anyone else. I couldn't...

Grabbing the door handle and skidding slightly, I pulled it open and made for the stairs, not bothering to shut it behind me. It didn't matter, Bella was the only thing that mattered. Everything seemed to slow down when the stone steps glided under my feet. I was practically floating up the stairs that kept turning.

I was at the bell in under a minute and I realised I needed to be on the roof. Bella wasn't in the bell room in the vision. She was above me. I pushed myself out of the window, thankful there wasn't glass blocking my way or that I wasn't afraid of heights. Using vampire speed I sprinted up the wall.

Bella was looking down on Volterra. Her eyes were sad but her posture was strong, like she was trying to hold something on her shoulders that she didn't have to. I didn't like seeing her like that.

"I saw you coming…" She blinked slowly.

"Bella –"

"Don't Edward."

"Bella, why? Just tell me why you'd do this to yourself. I'll go."

"Why?" She turned to face me. "Isn't it plainly obvious why? You don't love me or want me. You only loved me as a human, clearly not as much as I love you. You love Victoria… Now Aro has his claws stuck in me. There's no point to this life, Edward."

"Where in the world did you get the idea I didn't love you? Or love Victoria for that matter?"

"Well, you were kissing her."

"I wasn't kissing her, Bella!"

"What would you call it then?! Trading DNA samples?!"

"Bella," I sighed. "Why would I kiss Victoria anyway? After what she and James almost did to you? If you'd stayed there a second longer you would see _she_ was kissing me and I wasn't doing anything."

"That still doesn't explain why you didn't move or push her off."

"Jane."

We both stared out on the now wet Volterra. I realised we were both getting soaked.

"You'll get a cold –"

"I can't anymore, which brings me to my other point. You can't still love me."

"Why not?!"

"Not as in you're not allowed…As in you don't. You only loved me as a human."

"What?! –"

"Let me finish, please," she waited and I stayed quiet. The very idea that I didn't love her was idiotic. How could I not? "You only loved me as a human. You wouldn't change me, no matter how many times I asked. It was as if you only wanted me for about 80 years if that, not forever. Even though you kept saying you'd love me forever, it was my forever, not yours. You didn't really love me…" She blinked as a raindrop hit her eyelid.

"How can you say that? I've come half way around the world for you and I'd gladly do it a thousand times again if it would make any difference. I hate the idea of not being with you and it hurts to be without you. Each second apart feels like something is trying to pull my heart out and the only thing that can stop it is you, Bella." She gave me an odd look and stepped a little closer, though I didn't notice.

"I hate Victoria. She is the vilest _thing_ I have ever come across in my long life. What she did to you made me so angry I was lashing out at each member of my family. Jasper had to stay away in case he got too angry himself and Emmett could hardly hold me down. Just thinking about what she did to you make me mad." She was right in front of me now and I took her hands. She surprised me when she didn't flinch away.

"I can't stand anyone hurting you, Bella, and I hate myself so much because I hurt you first. I started all this and if I hadn't we'd both still be in Forks, happy, together and _in love!_ It hurts so much to know we could have had that and it's my entire fault. One giant, stupid mistake caused you to loose your humanity when I was trying to save it. I left, trying to save you. Give you a happy, normal life without vampires getting in the way, interrupting everything. I wanted you to go to college, get married, grow old with someone, and be happy… I just hurt you more by staying away. I got you into this mess when I could have stopped it by staying with you. And I hate myself so much because I can't take it back and I would. I really would if I could but…"

Her hands touched the sides of my arms and I felt the pleasant burning from her touch I had missed. "But…" She pressed.

"But I can't and there's no other way I can show how much I love you apart from this." I hadn't noticed until now, how close we were.

"What are you really saying?" Her eye brows pulled together a little, showing her confusion.

"I am saying, Isabella Marie Swan, that I love you and only you."

"Edward," she looked to the floor and I wondered if she still doubted how much I loved her. Then, as if hearing my doubt, she looked straight back up again. "I'm just trying to understand everything. How you could possibly still love _me._ I'm not worth any of this. I don't deserve you. Not after what happened with Jacob…"

I frowned. "What d'you mean with 'Jacob'?"

She sank to the floor and started mumbling words. "Jacob…werewolf…"

"He's a werewolf?!" My rage was building and she could see this. How in the world did I leave her with a werewolf? The idea was that I left her in more danger – even if Victoria hadn't taken her – hurt.

Bella just looked up with saddened eyes. "That's not the worst of it… He kissed me…"

"He…" Normally, I would have been mad with fury but after everything that happened I felt totally worn out. The fury vanished and I just sank to the floor next to her. My mind was trying to work out what that meant. Eight months would be long enough to forget about me and fall in love all over again…

She got up onto her knees and took my hands. "I don't like him in that way, Edward. He's always only been a friend to me and I wanted it to stay like that… But… he didn't…"

"Do you love him?" I murmured. If she did, I knew I wouldn't stop her. If she didn't want me she didn't have to have me.

"No! I…"

I looked up to see her staring at the stony floor. Pulling myself up onto my knees, I gently removed one of my hands from hers and lightly pulled her chin up so she was looking at me. "Bella…"

"I…I love you."

I didn't need telling twice. My lips crashed down on hers and all the boundaries were pushed away. Our lips moved feverishly together and I kissed her properly for the first time ever. In that moment, I didn't know how I ever lived without her. We didn't notice the rain that had become wild around us. I only cared for her and would only ever care for her. When we broke away for unnecessary air, I pulled her close and whispered her name. We didn't notice Aro, Marcus, Caius, Felix, Demetri, Heidi, Alec and Jane appear where we climbed up. Well, not until Caius coughed.

We jumped up and I realised that Victoria was in the shadows behind them. I pulled Bella closer, wrapping my arm around her waist, refusing to let any space form between us. We were both in danger now if Victoria's thoughts told the truth. Bella tensed beside me as Aro stepped forward.

"Well, isn't this a lovely reunion." Neither of us spoke. "Were you planning on putting on a light show for our city?" Again, neither of us spoke. "Spit it out, we haven't got all day!"

I was about to let a growl out but Bella spoke. "I was going to wait till dawn and when the sun hit me, you would all come and get me. I didn't see a point in living if Edward didn't love me," I squeezed her hand trying to point out I never stopped loving her. "And I knew you would kill me. The Volturi don't like to look weak and I would have violated your only rule."

Aro raised his eyebrows. "I admit, Isabella, you know us well. If that were the case we would have killed you, despite how precious you are to us. However, looking at how close you and Edward are now, I imagine you have had a change of heart."

"I'd like to go with him."

"I'm afraid we can't do that."

"Why not?" Bella's temper was growing.

"Well, I'm afraid you're a member now. You can't just leave without our blessing."

"Why would I need your blessing to leave somewhere I don't belong?"

"Oh, but Isabella, you _do _belong here."

"I do not, Aro. I belong with Edward."

"I beg to differ."

Then came the staring contest. Each superior member of the Volturi glared at us. Jane, glaring intently at Bella, instead of flickering to me and back to her, like the rest of them. Victoria slid from behind them to in front and I understood that the Volturi were definitely not on our side.

"Two lovers together at last, how sweet." She cooed. "Pity it can't last."

I couldn't think of anything to say to that so I stayed silent. Bella, on the other hand, had a different plan.

"So you say, Victoria. I'm not sure how that will work to your advantage seeing all the things Aro's plans have taught and shown me." A small smile played on my angel's lips as she tilted her head a little. "A few days in this castle and I already know the hierarchy perfectly. We are up on the clock tower and all this time you could have got to us before now but they didn't let you because they wanted to see this play out. Victoria, you are only a bit of fun to them. It means nothing whether you survive this."

"She is lying, Victoria." Aro whispered beside her. "We want to see you win this fight."

"You are aware," I interjected. "That your thoughts say the exact opposite, aren't you Aro?" His glare on me increased immensely.

Victoria waved her hand. "No matter, my plan works perfectly whether they chose to help or watch. Though, after seeing all the mayhem you two have started, I think they'll be happy to help."

"Do hurry up about it, Victoria. The sun is almost up and the rain isn't blocking it." Marcus mumbled. He wasn't pushing her, he just didn't want humans seeing diamonds coming from the top of the tower, or so his thoughts said.

"Not to worry. They can't escape up here, no matter how hard they try. It won't be long now." She said with a smirk and stepped forward. "No where to run," I felt myself step back and my foot almost slip from the roof and my angel pulled me from falling. "No where to hide. Bella, Edward, its over."

I could see it now. Her thoughts showed everything about her plan she had hidden vigorously. Nothing I could do would stop what was going to happen to us. Her murderous plan couldn't be stopped.

Or at least, that was what I thought.

"Edward, you trust me don't you?" Bella asked, apprehensively.

My eyebrows pulled together, showing my anguish. "Of course, my love."

She took a deep breath. "Trust me with this then. Okay?"

I nodded unsure of what was going on. What was she going to do? "Bella –"

I couldn't finish my sentence because she pushed me off the roof. I was falling and I knew even a vampire would perish in the fall.

_I love you, Bella. I'm sorry_ was my last thought.

* * *

**A/N: **C'yeah!  
They are (were) finally together! Whoop! I realised with this chapter how much I've missed writing about Edward's crooked smile and butterscotch eyes. I, personally, needed to get them back together because I was missing the old Edward... Y'know, the epitome of romance itself... -sigh-

I know **I updated and it said that chapter 22 was up but I really uploaded the preface.** I thought it was about time for one of them.

Still, that was that and now Edward is falling to a stony death. Ain't I lovely?

**Update for...More chapters? **

Emma


	24. Confrontations

I pushed him off the roof and turned to face the bewildered vampires behind me.

"Bye," was all I said and then I jumped down to follow him. Well, I suppose I dived. Diving makes you a little more streamline than falling whilst looking upwards which was exactly what Edward was doing. I caught up with him in no time and prayed my theory worked.

We crashed down onto my bed. I landed on top of Edward and heard the sound of his head hitting the wall with a faint 'oww'.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Edward!"

"Bella, don't worry. I was planning on hitting something anyway." He looked around to see where we were and his face curved up into that crooked smile I had missed oh so much. My breath caught but then I realised something.

"What was up with those depressive 'I'm going to die now' thoughts?!"

His smile dropped and he looked at the fabric on the bed with a slight frown. "Oh, um, my human side getting the better of me? I guess it was because you pushed me off a roof. You could have warned me, you know."

"Yes," I smiled. "But where's the fun in that?"

"Where indeed." He pulled me closer to his chest, dipping his head into the crook of my neck and inhaling. "I can't believe you're actually here."

"I love you Edward. I love you so much and when we get out of here I'll show you how much." I whispered into his ear.

"I love you too, Bella." I heard him smile in my hair. "But remember, don't count your chickens before they've hatched."

"What?"

He shook his head. "It means we still have to get out of here before we start planning ahead. And we really should get going but I don't want to, even if they'll come after us." We sat in each others arms for a little while longer.

"We should get going now…" I slid off the bed and out of his arms. In under a human heartbeat he had taken my hand. I smiled as we began walking out of the room.

"So, teleporting?"

"Yep, just another handy trick I picked up thanks to Aro." He growled at the sound of his name. "He can't do anything. I'm working against him and he's lost Jane."

"What happened to Jane?"

"Oh nothing, I just didn't give her gift back." He put his hands on my waist and pulled me around and into his chest. I lay my hands on his shoulders.

"You're brilliant," He said, kissing me lightly on the lips. When I pulled away a little, he frowned.

"We really do need to get going now." He nodded and we started to move again.

I vaguely realised that I didn't know where we were going or where I was leading Edward till he took over. I looked up, confused and he just grinned that crooked grin again. It was all I could do not to let myself melt into a puddle. I soon found out we were going to the Cullen's rooms. They had been given a whole corridor to themselves and all I got was I large room in the middle of the castle. I scoffed.

"What is it?" Edward asked, confusion crossing his handsome face.

"Well, you guys get a whole wing to yourself and all I get is a large room. To think Aro liked me. I feel unloved."

"Never." He said with a grin. My heart would have burst with love if we hadn't seen the terrible view in front of us. Edward had pushed the first door open, the one to Alice's and Jasper's his thoughts told me and there was someone standing by the fireplace, looking into the flames.

Jane.

"It's about time you too showed up. You've kept me waiting." Edward snarled and Jane gave him an exasperated look. "_Please_, I thought we were done with all the theatrics! Besides, what did you think you were going to do?" She turned to talk to me directly. "Teleport away again? If your power is anything like mine, which is exactly what Aro thinks, you'll be weak and won't be able to accomplish anything like that yet. It's hard to do two people and I'm surprised you even managed it. Oh and you need to hunt too. You, Isabella, have only fed once. Even if you get out, either one of you would end up attacking one of the humans in the city. You can't win this time." I scowled at her but I knew she was right. I was feeling drained.

"What do you want?"

"I'm just helping Victoria out. We're good pals and it's what friends do. So," she took a step forward. "I'm going to help rounding up you two. I confess, you've caused rather a large stir around here and I can understand why my Masters wanted you, Isabella but quite frankly, most of us have seen what you can do and are fed up of it. Me in particular."

Edward snarled again. "Oh, and then there's you." Jane turned to speak to him. "You come here, bent on saving her, whilst she's in the middle of her change. Aro makes me baby sit you when I could have be away from you feeble 'vegetarians' doing something useful for my Masters. But whatever happened, I obeyed and baby sat. Victoria comes in, trying to get you on her side by kissing you," both Edward and I increased the pressure on each others hands. "And I'm all they way over on the other side of the room, listening in on whether you try and attack her. Then Miss Swan here, charges in, stares at you two together and runs away? Is that really love?"

"I'll rephrase, seeing as you ranted for a while." Jane's jaw locked as her scowl became more pronounced. "What do you want from us?"

She smirked at my question. "I really thought it would be simple. Victoria and I want you dead."

In under a second, Edward was on the floor, crying out in pain. Jane was staring at him with unimaginable concentration that I'd never seen before from her. His eyes had a glazed over look as his stopped himself screaming for Jane have some mercy. I was about to leap to his side but Jane called out.

"No! A step closer and it gets a lot worse for your love." I turned to face her. Years of fury, pain and unthinkable ache were reflected in her eyes. I understood her power. In her human life, she was always in pain, one way or another. This was her way of getting back at the world.

So, as my heart tore against my chest trying to get me to do something, anything to help Edward, I stood my ground. His jaw was clenched together, holding back all the pain. "Bella, I love you Bella."

I knelt down, still so far apart and yet I vainly hoped he could see the love in my eyes from the distance. Jane tensed and Edward winced. "I love you Edward. Don't ever forget that."

I took in everything about his face. If I didn't know it would cause him pain, I would have rushed over to him, crushing in to me so hard he couldn't breathe. His dark golden eyes showed his pain but also so much love. His messy bronze hair would be something I'd miss the most. Any time he would run his hands through it, it would end up even more untidy than before but also so much more amazing. Every single move he made, I wanted to be there responding to him. I wanted it so much, even more now that I knew he did still love me, but if this was the only way to keep him alive, I would leave him.

"Where do I go?"

Jane smiled. "Much better. Things go a lot smoother when you cooperate, don't they?" I didn't answer. "Felix!"

He trudged in, as nosily as a vampire could be when it looked like you could glide on air. "Jane."

"Please take Isabella to… where our other disobedient guests have gone to."

Felix responded with a grunt and before I could tell what happened, I had been lifted up in a fireman's lift over his shoulder. I wanted to take one last look at Edward before I was taken from him completely, but not when Felix broke into a fast run. He was fed up of being the messenger or the courier or the _luggage boy _as he called it. His thoughts told me of his frustration.

"Why are you so angry? You're thoughts are wild with rage."

"Oh, of course, listening in on my thoughts. Well, I suppose you know why. I'm fed up. With everything."

It was rather hard to form a conversation when I was talking to his back. "With Aro, you mean?"

"Yes," he snarled.

"Because he keeps bossing you around?"

"Yes."

"And Jane too?"

I felt him nod next to me.

"Why do you let them then? They're must have been a reason you were chosen to join."

"None in particular, I just needed to stay somewhere."

"Then no one will mind if you leave?" It came out as a question because I was scared of his answer.

But he didn't reply. His thoughts were swimming over the possibilities of leaving this rocky prison. We were silent over the rest of the trip.

My mind went back to Edward and the fact he had just been left with Jane. He had no idea but if the old Edward I knew was back, he would have some sort of plan. No, I did love him with all my heart, there was no doubting that. I just felt like sometimes he didn't really think about his plans before charging into them. I learnt something about him that September evening. He needed advice on what to do, and usually he'd ask me – if it wasn't about me, that is – and then form some scheme. Jane, I don't think, would be willing to discuss escape plans with him.

"Here we are," Felix said whilst lifting me back down to the floor.

"You know, there really was no need. I could have run."

He sighed. "I know, special request from Aro. All female guests that have disobeyed orders must be carried and all male guests that have disobeyed must have at least one arm behind their backs as they are led here. It's so boring and only one fought back. He almost out matched me in size as well!" That sounded a lot like Emmett…

I didn't get the chance to ponder if the Cullen's were locked away here because I was pushed into total darkness.

"Bella?"

* * *

**A/N: **Who could it be?  
It is positively chucking it down over here. It's not snow just yet, just a lot (and I mean a lot) of rain and a lot of hail stones. No thunder or lightning so I'm in no danger of being electrocuted (yet) but I might drown, we'll see.

I'm only submitting this because _some people_ –cough Ningyo Cullen cough- are sending me death reviews that go something like this "SCREW THE BEING QUIET CRAP! GOD DAMN YOU UPDATE SOON! I WILL BITE YOU IF THERE'S NOT AND UPDATE BY TOMORROW!" So, in fear of my life, I update this now…

It is almost new year (two days to be precise) and I didn't know this but it seems we're having a new year's party… In the newly, half finished extension. (The builders stopped over Christmas and will be back shortly with a lot of noise) It's not so bad, and the wood can be replaced…I guess…Anyway, wish me luck!

Sadly, this story is coming to a close. I'm not sure how many chapters are left but it's not long till my epilogue.

This time, **review for a packet of tissues, a 5p and a button. **

Emma

_**PS:** I'll explain about the chicken thing here._  
Once upon a time, there was a lady who had a few chickens. They laid twelve eggs and she was so excited about all the new chicks she would get that she went out and spent a lot of money on things she knew she couldn't normally afford however she knew it would be fine when she made all the money from the eggs. When she got back and the chicks were born, they were actually dead and she was in debt. (Oh no!) So, the bank managers came and shot her.  
So the moral is, _don't count your chickens before they've hatched _or _don't do drugs_. I forget which.


	25. Altercations

Felix responded with a grunt to Jane and before I could tell what happened, Bella had been lifted up in a fireman's lift over his shoulder. I wanted to take one last look at her before she was taken from me completely, but Jane pushed her gift down on me stronger and I winced.

I lay, staring at the door where she had been taken from me.

"There we go. She's gone now, no need to worry."

Slowly I felt the pain easy up a little. I spoke through gritted teeth. "When would I worry around her? She's my world." The pain increased a lot more than before.

"Well, then Mr. Cullen, I would suggest you pick a little better next time. She's just given herself up and you're free to go. That is, if you cause no trouble. You'll just end up being killed yourself."

Then I had an idea.

It was stupid and reckless but it was defiantly an idea.

* * *

Then she ran.

I stood staring after Bella next to Jasper. We knew Bella was here but I didn't think the Volturi would let her go just like that, or that she would just run.

"Alice, where is Bella going?" I just looked at Edward, hearing his words but not making any sense of them "Alice!" I shook my head of all distractions and concentrated on Bella.

_Bella standing at the top of the clock tower looking down on Volterra, waiting for the sun to come up. Rain starting to fall from the sky but the clouds don't block out the sun. A rainbow forming and the light shining though, hitting her, making the whole square light up._

My breath caught as Edward darted out of the room. She was trying to kill herself? The Volturi wouldn't hesitate to attack her if she did that. _Please stop her Edward…_

Jane swore and I saw her start to sprint after him. "Emmett! Stop her!" He didn't question me, he just jumped in front of her. Jane's head smashed into his head and she tumbled backwards into other guests, who had stopped mingling to watch us.

In this time we had all moved in front of the door, blocking anyone from getting out, especially Jane. We were evenly matched because she stood at the same height as me. Aro, Marcus and Caius with the rest of the guards had come to stand behind her.

No one spoke.

We just stood staring at each other. No one moved and the other guests had stopped talking all together and were just watching. Not ever had anyone thought to defy the Volturi and though I'm sure the thought had crossed a few minds. If it had, no one would act on it. Well, not until now.

"Carlisle?" Aro started and I hoped their friendship, or what was left of it, would help. "We need to get past."

"We are aware of that but I'm afraid we can't let you past."

Jane smiled an evil grin. "I think you should be afraid." She took one large – large for her – step forward, dipped her head and glared at me.

I glared back.

Then I realised what she was trying to do and my chest got tight with fear. I felt Jasper's arm snake its way around my waist as he felt my fear.

The pain never came. I smirked. My, my Bella was clever.

Jane turned fuming to face Aro and whispered a little too loudly. "The bitch took my power! I can't do anything to them!"

"Jane, language." Marcus scolded.

"Sorry Master." Jane snarled out the words.

"I agree though, she needs finding even if Jane doesn't have her gift." She glared at Marcus. "Where is she, do you suppose?"

"She could be anywhere but I doubt she has got far. Even with new powers she does not know how to control them all." Caius explained, unaware of all the guests watching the quiet conversation.

"We need to find her, no matter what. She is the most important vampire on this world. The most dangerous too." Aro concluded. He really had no idea everyone heard everything.

They all turned around, very slowly, staring at us, watching our every move. I turned to face Carlisle, being incredibly careful that no one but my family heard what they were up to.

"Carlisle, they are going to get Bella no matter what. There won't be much we can do…"

"We'll do it, don't worry." Emmett jumped in before he could respond and a little too loud at that.

Carlisle looked up at Emmett as if to say 'keep it down' before speaking to me. "Either way, they're both family, despite what they think. Bella has been since Edward brought her to the house and even when Edward left us he was still a Cullen. We're getting them back whether they like it or not."

I smiled up at him and looked back at the menacing Volturi. I could see each one of them trying to plot their way out of the ballroom. I felt Jasper lean down to whisper in my ear.

"You'd think this being their castle they would have other exits in case of an emergency but nope. The Volturi keep it simple with one door and too many vampires." I giggled.

Aro was eying us in extreme caution but a smirk played around his lips. "So, we ask you again. Will you move?"

"And we reply again. No we will not." Emmett said.

"Will you let your coven leader speak for himself?"

"I agree with Emmett. We do not move. Our loyalty lies with our coven."

"I see." Aro's eyes narrowed. "Well, that leaves us with no other option. Everyone…" he smirked. "Get them."

Oh.

We really weren't expecting that at all.

The closest guests lunged at us and we only just dodged them. I had to run and duck which is harder than it looks considering I wasn't the fastest in my family. Only my size helped me out.

Jasper and Emmett were near the other side of the ballroom, getting cornered but trying fending off the mob of visitors that had decided to attack them. Esme and Rosalie were had somehow returned to the door and Carlisle was not far off. The Denali coven was standing in the middle of the room, watching wide eyed as their close friends were attacked. I knew they would have joined in but for the safety of their coven they didn't. I knew if we didn't get out of this our coven would be no more.

Then someone jumped on me. I growled angrily and slid away before they would realise I was gone. The nerve of some people.

I carefully moved around a few more people and ended up so close to the door when I was lifted up into a fireman's lift.

It was Felix.

So I started attacking his back with my fists, as hard as I could. "Put me down, you idiot!" We walked out of the room and I worried about Rosalie and Esme, not to mention the boys. Jasper…

"Speaking to me like that will get you no where and anyway," I heard him smirk. "I wouldn't put you down." He started into a run and thanks to being a vampire, it just felt like walking.

I pulled an elbow up to lean on his shoulder and sighed, exasperated with him in general. "I could run, you know."

"Not allowed."

"You're intolerable, you know that don't you."

"You're not the first person to say that."

"Then why do it?"

"Because it's my job."

"It doesn't have to be."

"It is."

I left it at that because he obviously wasn't in the mood to chat, and well, I couldn't help it if I loved to talk. It came with me, package deal. Just like shopping.

Felix put me down on the floor by a door and I scowled up at him as he pulled out a ring of keys. He was almost as tall as Emmett but was missing the playful attitude. Maybe he did have one but it was pushed down because of all his orders.

I was about to speak but he had found the right key and was opening the door.

It was pitch black.

"Get in." He grunted.

"What?" He didn't really expect me to get in that room.

"Get in." He repeated.

"No! What do you think would make me want to?"

He didn't say anything, he just pushed me in and shut the door. I couldn't see anything.

I sat in the darkness waiting for something to happen. I was obviously alone and I couldn't help feel that this was a lot like the asylum I was in.

I rolled my eyes at the thought.

Suddenly, I was blinded by light. Two women were thrown next to me.

"Rosalie? Esme?"

"Alice?" they both squeaked.

"Yes?" It came out like a question.

I heard Esme sigh in relief as Rosalie spoke. "So, you got thrown in here too, did you?"

"Yeah and of course, Felix, the gentleman that he is, graciously put me down and offered me a seat in here." My voice was dripping with sarcasm.

Rosalie scoffed. "Men."

"I hope they're okay." Esme murmured.

Rosalie's tone softened. "They'll be fine, they're big boys… Jasper has a head on him and at least Edward isn't in there."

"He's going to do something."

"What?" Esme exclaimed. "Did you have a vision?"

"No…I just get the feeling he's going to do something stupid."

We all fell silent as we thought of our loved ones at this dark time.

_Edward, please don't do what I think you're going to do_.

* * *

**A/N: **One floppy chapter, ready to eat. That'll be seven pounds and fifty pence.  
I haven't done a Alice POV for a while now so I thought why not? Also, I was shocked to find out some of you don't know what a 5p is! Over here in the UK we use Pounds and Pennies (pence if you want to get technical). 5p is five pence. Well done to those who understand and if you didn't, now you know! 

Happy new year in two days!

**Review for a Victoria voo-doo doll!**

Emma


	26. Hello

"_Bella?"_

It was completely dark in here. Not even my vampire vision could make anything out in the gloom. It wasn't even gloom it was so dark.

"Bella, is that you?" The voice called out again.

"Alice?"

"Oh, Bella it is you!"

"Thank god! You can get us out!" That was…no?

"Rosalie?"

"Yes, Esme's here too."

"Hello Bella, I'm glad you're alright."

"How did you all get in here anyway? Felix was mumbling about disobeying orders and being locked away."

"Well, I guess there was kind of a fight when you left. Lets just say it was us verses the Volturi and all the other guests. It didn't really work out for us. Stupid really, but well, we couldn't really let you get yourself captured like that…even though you did…" I heard Alice frown.

"You gave us time…and now…" I bit my lip to stop the sobs escaping. "I'm in here, waiting."

"Waiting? What do you mean, Bella?"

"I gave myself up for him and Edward being Edward will go off and do the same. I know he will."

"See, I told you."

"Did you see something?" I became frantic.

"No, just instinct."

"Could you try and see something now?" I asked.

"Could you help, Bella?" I heard her smirk.

"Yes, sorry, yes." All of the girls laughed that made a sound like bells.

After a while I realised I had no idea what to do.

"Um, Alice. How?"

She laughed. "Concentrate on Edward and think about what he's going to do. It's easier once you get the hang of it."

I nodded but then realised no one could see me. "Okay."

It was obviously too easy to think about Edward. He was all I ever did think about. He was my world and I would do anything for him, whether it was tearing myself away from him, which I already did or hurting myself to save him. I wasn't worth his love so I would gladly keep him alive in exchange for my life.

_Edward, running down a hallway, looking back franticly ever now and then. Him speeding up in an effort to get away from whatever he was running from. A loud, feminine laugh coming from behind him and he turns to sprint away from the noise, a lot faster than before. He reaches outside and his nostrils flare. His eyes go deadly black and his other side takes over. Edward flashes his gleaming white teeth in the darkness as he races around Volterra's street corners. It is night time and Edward hasn't fed in a month. He sees a young girl, out late with bags from food shopping. She doesn't have enough time to scream before his hand muffles her cries. Crimson blood seeps into the drains and a limp hand hits the cobbled street with a quiet thud._

I sucked in a deep breath after I found I was holding it for all that time.

My whole body trembled. That couldn't be Edward. My Edward wouldn't do that, he was better than that. He wouldn't attack a poor innocent girl, he would remember not to, he would know not to. He wouldn't, would he?

"A-Alice?" My voice was shaking.

"Bella?" Her voice sounded just the same. "Did you see…it too? Edward and that girl?"

"Yes," I whispered into the darkness.

"What? Edward and another girl?" Rosalie asked outraged but I found it strangely friendly that she cared if Edward cheated on me. I knew he wouldn't but it was odd coming from Rosalie.

"Not like that," she mumbled. "Attacking her."

"Oh."

"Yes 'oh.'"

"But - but why would he do that?"

"I don't know, Bella." It was Esme speaking this time. "He knows it's wrong. Maybe it's just his hunger getting the better of him. We don't know."

We were all silent for a while, pulling in our haywire emotions. I needed to know if we could stop what was going to happen. It wasn't like Edward to give up 90 years of control just like that.

"Alice, was it night in your vision?"

"Yes."

"That means we have a day."

"How do you know?" Rosalie asked.

"It was dawn when I came in here. It should be after dusk when he attacks."

"We need to get out of here." Esme mused.

"I'm open to suggestions."

Alice breathed in as if she was about to speak but then released it. "What were you going to say?"

"Well, what else did you get from meeting everyone in the ballroom?"

"Um, it's more, what didn't I get."

"Did you get manipulation or control?"

"Err, I think so."

Alice squealed. "This is brilliant!" I was amazed at how her moods changed so drastically. I didn't know how Jasper put up with her swings. "All you have to do is concentrate on someone, say the person outside with the _keys_, and get them to open the door! It'll work perfectly!"

"And, how exactly, do I concentrate on a person I've never seen before nor met?"

"Ahh," she finally saw the flaw in her plan…then patched it up. "Just think of someone you know. Like Felix."

"Felix?"

She sighed, exasperated. "Yes Felix."

"Why Felix exactly?"

"Because he seems to like you."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Alice…What? That's totally absurd."

"He won't do anything, Bella! He knows you're in love with Edward. I mean it like he looks up to you."

"Oh, well, what do I do then?"

"Same as my gift. Just concentrate on Felix and think about him coming to spring us from here. Simple really."

"You seem to know a lot on the subject." Rosalie commented.

"Well, duh! I'm Alice!"

"Of course, how stupid of us. All bow down and praise Lady Alice."

"I'm glad you think so." She said with what sounded like a smirk. I just rolled my eyes and gave my attention to dragging Felix here.

Alice was right, it was simple. All I had to focus on was Felix himself, the idea of him opening our door for us and the mental pull that brought him there. It felt like reaching into his soul and dragging it to where I wanted it. It worked however strange it felt.

We were blinded by light as the door opened. We all stood and as our eyes adjusted to the brightness a tall, bulky shadow blocked the entrance.

Rosalie jumped on him, wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Emmett!" she half whispered, half shouted. I smiled, happy for her. Rosalie was stubborn at times but I felt like that was just a shell, a cover of what she really was. It felt like there was a lot more to her than what she would show. Maybe it was just because I was human that she hated me. That seemed to fit.

"Hello Rose," he mumbled into her hair.

Jasper then made an entrance. Alice ran up to him, and like Rosalie, pounced on him. My smile grew. They were all so right for each other. You could see in their eyes that they only loved each other and would never love another. I was happy for them but it also made me sad. I missed Edward so much. I loved him so much. I wanted to wrap myself in his arms and never let go…

But I couldn't, we needed to stop him first.

I coughed loudly so nothing would get out of hand, per say and they all looked up sheepishly. I raised an eyebrow. "Are we going or what?"

"Bella," Emmett began. "Where are we going?"

I smiled. "We are going to find Edward, before it's too late. Rosalie and Alice will explain…Wait, where's Carlisle?"

"Oh, um, in the thrown room with Aro and his brothers." Emmett murmured. Esme's hand cupped her mouth and Rosalie swept her into a hug.

"They won't hurt him, Aro is friends with him. They won't, don't worry, Esme." Jasper sent out some strength to us all. We needed it.

"Come on, let's get going."

I never really got a chance to look around the hallway when I was thrown in. It was lavishly decorated like the rest of the castle but in a gothic way, gloomy enough but with enough light to fill everywhere. Rosalie, Emmett and Esme started walking in front of me so I went to walk with Jasper and Alice. Using his gift a little, it felt like he was feeling sad.

"What's wrong Jasper?"

He looked at me, confused for a second and then understood. "It's my fault you're here. If I hadn't had better self control that day I could have stopped this happening."

I was appalled that he could blame himself. "Jasper, it's not your fault. I don't blame you and Edward was bound to leave me even if you did try and attack me or not. True, I was in constant danger but I chose to be. I chose to be with you all after finding out you were vampires. Most people would run and scream but I knew that because you opted to feed of animals, you were all good. I don't blame you and well, I got what I wanted I suppose. I'm a vampire now."

Jasper smiled at me and I felt my words had eased the guilt he was feeling. I heard Emmett mumble about me being a 'damn good vampire' and saw Rosalie smack him upside the head.

"Thank you, Rosalie." I called.

"No problem, Bella."

The rest of the trip was silent, with the occasional discussion on where Edward would be or how we would get to him if he was there. Esme would sometimes exclaim about where we should live next and how Forks was totally out of the question because the Blacks would be after us for breaking the treaty. The only thing I was concentrating on was finding Edward and in consequence, so was Jasper.

"I think we're going in circles." Emmett stated after a while.

"I think you're going in circles." Alice retorted.

"I think you should shut up."

"I think you should be careful what you say to my wife." Jasper butted in.

"I think you should shut up too!" Emmett almost yelled.

"Just everyone, shut up! We're not going in circles." I said, sending a calm feeling around the hall. Jasper just rolled his eyes as I grinned.

We eventually started turning corners and made our way out of the strange shadowy passage and came to a shaded area and then a lot of sun. We stayed in the shade but only just. The building broke off in the middle of a town square. Okay, the Volturi were locking us up and they thought we were in the locked rooms but didn't this make it hard for them to get here too?

"So, sunlight…" Emmett said, stating the obvious.

"Yes. Plans, anyone?" I asked.

No one spoke.

"Jasper, how did you and Emmett get here before?"

"It wasn't quite as sunny then…"

"Ah, we'll be here for a while then."

I sunk to the floor, staring out into the square. We were hidden from sight but most of the people looked skittish, like they sensed something was about to happen. In the centre of the square there was a market. The kind you hardly ever see anymore with striped fabric covering the goods and people wandering around, browsing the stalls whilst eating peaches from the fruit and vegetable stall. It was so odd and so human. It made me want to go up to them, talk about irrelevant things and buy some of the goods. I'd never felt anything like it.

Then the wind changed and their scent hit me. I recoiled, instantly stopping my breath and forgetting that I could use the gift of repulsion to their blood. The vampire side of me was trying to get its way up into my throat and the burning was getting first. I needed to hunt soon.

"I'm…going…inside…now…" I snarled it out through my jaw that was clamped shut. The Cullens shot confused looks at each other as I stormed inside the gloomy hall. The door shut suddenly, leaving me in dreariness. I mentally kicked myself. I could have avoided all of that if I just used the gift. So, so, stupid. Completely stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid –

I was blinded by light as the door swung open. Jasper came to sit on the floor with me.

"Humans?" I nodded, not meeting his gaze. "It's okay, it's expected from you. You're not even a week old and you have almost perfect control. I'm amazed you didn't run out into the sun to attack one."

"I…I just feel like I should be there. There being human."

"I know what you mean." I frowned at him. "We all know what you mean, Alice especially. We want to go out and be human, sleep, eat, get drunk."

"Drunk?"

"Emmett, don't ask." I giggled, thinking about the Cullens drunk and staggering around in a bar. Jasper started laughing too. I could just see Emmett spinning around, trying to make Rosalie dance with him.

"What's with all the hysterical giggling?" Alice asked, sticking her head through the door.

"I have…no idea." Jasper choked out in between taking breaths.

"Emmett…Drunk…"

"Emmett?" She called back outside. "Are you drunk?"

"No!" He screamed at her. Jasper and I just erupted and fell about laughing even more.

Until it got dark we sat, either inside or out of the building, talking over things that had happened. None of us brought up Edward or what would happen and I was more than thankful. The Cullens had done all they could to distract me from the aching where my heart was and although nothing could really distract me, it was appreciated. The darker it got, the more worried I got.

"Come on, let's get going." Alice said, bringing us all from the comfortable silence we had been sitting in. "It's dark enough to go now." We all got up and made our way across the square.

Over the day, Alice had been checking on Edward and each time she would get the same vision of blood streaming down into the gutter and a limp hand hitting the floor. I had, when I felt up to it, tried it myself. The visions hadn't changed.

Well, not at least until now.

I felt Alice slip into one of her visions and I dug into her thoughts as Jasper caught her as she fell.

_Edward and Demetri glaring at each other, fuming over something. Outside in the night air they start talking about pointless matters that will stall each of them. Edward's eyes are a golden shade that proves he has not fed from a human._

"_Stop the stalling, there's really no need. You won't be able to get to her." Demetri says._

"_I have to disagree. I can see where she is through your mind." Edward proclaims and Demetri swore under his breath. _

"_Well, then, I'll just have to stop you." His eyes glint in the dark as he smiles an evil grin. Edward clenches his jaw as he attacks Demetri. His grin turns to a smirk as Edward is flung to the side._

_Darkness._

"Bella?" Alice called out but I was already gone. I had to get there in time. They were in the square if the vision was correct. I had to make it in time. Edward was weak from not hunting in ages and needed all the help he could get.

I flung myself out into the night air and turned a sharp corner. The clock tower was striking nine o'clock as I saw the scene unfold. Alice wasn't seeing the future in that vision. She was seeing the present.

Demetri stood over Edward. Edward's eyes were glazed over as he looked up at the object Demetri was holding. A lit match. I called out but it was too late.

He dropped it.

* * *

**A/N: **-sigh- Edward's done it again.  
He's gone suicidal on me...Okay, not really but as good as. I hope you're happy that this is up. It's now 23:48 and I need to sleep. I've got places to be tomorrow, thing to do, people to see.Y'know, the usual. 

Another thing, I've started a** new story called '_Confusion and Devotion_**' and I'm sad. You wanna know why? Because no one is reviewing! I can't wait to start it and it's gone unnoticed... It has such potential... -wipes tears from face- So review and make me happy.

Don't hate me but when I say it's going to end soon, I mean it. Only a few more chapters and an Epilogue to go.

**Please review!**

Emma

PS: Have not proof read...


	27. Goodbye

Reckless didn't seem to cover it that well.

Rash maybe, irresponsible definitely but it wasn't thoughtless. I knew exactly what I was doing and why I was doing it. It made sense to me and I knew if I could see Bella again, it was worth it. Bella was always worth it.

I admit I hadn't believed vampires had souls. It didn't seem possible. We had been forced to stay on Earth, not going to Heaven or Hell. Even your soul was bad or good, you would end up in one or the other. Vampires stayed on Earth so technically, that didn't mean we had one.

I tried to ignore those past thoughts of mine as I ran from Jane. I really did need to see Bella again and I was willing to give up everything – my beliefs included – if it meant I could be with her. Who knew what would happen to us? There was no way of telling if we would survive and if I didn't at least I would have died saving her.

_But what if you don't meet up, Edward? What if you go down to Hell for killing all those people? What if you don't meet up because your theory is right and you don't have a soul? You'll just end up dying and never seeing her again. _

My conscience was an idiot.

So was I.

My mind was constantly replaying the possibilities of not meeting up with her when I died. I wouldn't know the answer now but I hoped everything would be okay.

I was going to see Victoria. Nervous as I was, I knew it was for the best. If Bella could stay alive it was for the best. She had a room in the southern side of the castle, near the exit I couldn't help but notice. I didn't like it. Not one bit.

Of course, Victoria had to be on best terms with the Volturi. They didn't care who got hurt in the process, they just wanted to be entertained for a little while, or as long as possible. It seemed to be the latter. We had been kept here because Aro and the rest wanted to see how this played out. They had been around for one thousand years each and nothing really amused them, Marcus and Caius were getting it worse because they didn't exactly have Aro's cheery personality to go on.

I paused before knocking. Victoria was defiantly inside her room, that I could be sure of but I had to do this for Bella.

I knocked sharply, twice.

A few seconds late, the door swung open. Victoria's face was immediately one of surprise and then the façade dropped over her face. She was calm and collected. Her thoughts however were not.

"Can I help you, Edward?" _What the hell can he want? She's almost dead as it is. _I flinched.

"I'd like to speak with you, if that's okay."

"Yes, yes, come in." She moved from the doorway and I stepped inside. The room was painted in a dark blue and Volterra castle was feeling like a hotel more and more each time I entered different rooms.

"Now, what exactly is it I can help you with?" Her voice was irritated, and if her thoughts were anything to go by, she really didn't want me here.

"I want to take Bella's place. I know your plan and it's to kill one of us."

She stood frozen in place for a second. Her thoughts were so jumbled that I couldn't make any sense from them. Then rage took over. "Who told you?!"

"You did."

"No, I didn't you –"

"I can read minds."

She was silent and scowling at me. I stood, staring at her. Waiting.

Slowly her mind slowed down. "And you want to take her place? Well, I'm afraid to say you're a little late. She's being killed as we speak."

"What?" That couldn't be possible,

"I think you heard that. She is being killed. Now."

I ran from the room. Victoria's loud laugh filled the air and I sped up, not wanting to stay another minute with that _thing._ I had to do it, I had to save her.

_You have no idea where you're going. _My conscience reminded me._You're running and it's probably noon because you've spent all day looking for that stupid room._

As if to prove its point, the clock tower rung thought out the castle. Twelve times.

_See._

I growled silently to myself. I needed to get to Bella but it was true. I had no idea where she was. I needed to get to Carlisle. He would know what to do.

His thoughts were saying he was with Aro. There were only two real places Aro would be; the throne room or his private quarters. No one ever came into them so I was betting on the throne room. I could hear Marcus' thoughts as I walked.

_I never knew that there could be a connection this strong? Never in all my years here… But why is Aro being so protective over her? She's nothing special, only her gift is. It doesn't make sense._

I crept up to the side entrance of the hall. It was a door that was hardly ever used and I could see the cobwebs in the corner of the wall. Thankfully, there were no windows in the door so no member of the Volturi could see me. I doubted that Aro would have liked anyone listening in on his conversations, let alone his thoughts.

"…And you say this now?"

"I only thought it relevant now, Aro."

"Marcus, it is completely relevant. You should have told me earlier!"

"I apologize but I can not take back what I haven't said."

Aro sighed, irritated. "Never mind. She is safe for now. Edward can not get to her and I will not let Victoria take her with her gift. Such potential in that. We would be so much stronger than now." His tone changed to one of power.

"We need to make sure Victoria has her way though. She wants one of them dead, and as fun as this all seems, with Isabella's gift we do not know how this will react. If they're relationship is as strong as Marcus says it is, we need to be very careful. She is unstable being away from him and I would dread to think if we attacked him if she were there." Caius commented. So they _feared_ her? _The Volturi_ feared my Bella?

"You are right, Caius. However we can do nothing about it now. Carlisle knows something of their meeting. They too need to know her past. Carlisle?" The three waited for him to begin and I wondered how much of it he would tell. It wouldn't matter too much if they knew everything but could it dissuade Aro? I didn't know how much I'd told Carlisle but I imagined it was a lot. I sank to the floor.

"Isabella Swan moved to Forks, Washington on the 17th of January." Right, maybe more than a lot. "The next day, she saw those in my coven, marvelled at them sitting in the school's lunch hall, like the other humans. When she got to a lesson with Edward, he quickly found out that she was his singer. Determined not to attack her, he survived a whole hour sitting next to her and never attacked once. He went to visit the Denali coven for a week and eventually came back. The day he did, they spoke in class and Edward found himself wondering about her. He could not hear her thoughts which worried him but he also found himself drawn to her, herself, as well as her blood." Aro, Marcus and Caius were silent, listening in shock.

"A week later, Isabella was almost crushed before his very eyes. The road was icy that day and a van came speeding around, sliding on the ice and almost killing her. Edward had a split second decision to make and he chose to save her. Her blood spilled on the pavement would no doubt force him to attack her. She saw him in a crowd, far, far away from her and demanded an answer from him about how he got over to her so fast. She wanted an answer, never got one but also never told anyone that he used inhuman speed. They both ignored each other for a month. She was asked to a dance by three boys at the school. She refused each time and said she was going to be in Seattle that weekend. Edward spent the night watching her sleep and soon found out he was in love with her."

"What? That's outrageous! His singer! He could have attacked her then and there. No one would ever have known!" Caius proclaimed.

"It may be but it is true. They become closer and closer and Isabella finds out that he is a vampire one night in Port Angeles. She had already guessed however, thanks to some old family friends that evoked the treaty we live by in Forks. She did not run from him, like he thought she would. She wanted to know more." I was amazed. He knew almost as much as I did…

"Soon after, Victoria, her mate James and another vampire named Laurent came passing through Forks. James was a tracker and she was forced to flee back to Phoenix where she originally came from. In the end she was almost killed by James and we were forced to attack and kill him. Afterwards, it was relatively quiet until her birthday. Alice had organized a small party at our home for her. She got a paper cut on one of the presents and Jasper tried to attack her, only being knocked away by Edward. I treated her and she was fine, Edward however was not. He was brooding over how this was not the life she should have and the next day he told us we were leaving and it was for the best." I winced at the next part.

"Edward told Alice not to look for her future but she would get it anyway. Isabella was in a horrible state, obviously not over Edward and it didn't look like she would be. Edward was in much the same situation, lifeless and not himself at all. She jumped from the cliffs and Alice saw. She told Edward and without thinking, he was on the nearest plane to get her. He got to the hospital and she didn't recognise him. Amnesia from the fall. He went to England, thinking we didn't want him. Something however made him come back and see if she was okay. She had been taken by Victoria and he came to us. Alice saw where Victoria was taking her and you invited us here. I think that's everything up till now."

Everyone – even Aro who already knew the story – was silenced in awe.

"That would probably explain the relationship then." Marcus mumbled.

"I had no idea…" Caius trailed off.

I stood from my corner. I needed to get to her now. The Volturi had been silenced because of our love for each other. I had too.

Stepping outside, the sun had almost gone down. It was past the buildings so I had no worry of sparkling, but I realised how long I had been sitting there, eavesdropping. I _still_ had no idea where she was. Pacing trying to get to the square, I saw Demetri.

Unfortunately, he saw me as well.

"Edward Cullen, what a pleasant surprise. Aren't you meant to be locked away at the moment or is that your mate?"

I growled.

"No matter, Aro won't let Victoria kill her, she's needed too much here. You'll die." He smiled. "Oh, I got the best piece of information today. Aro says I can _have_ Isabella when you're gone. That lovely, long brown hair, delicious body –"

I snarled this time.

"Touchy, touchy Edward. I can't have her yet. You're still here, though, thinking about it, maybe we can skip a few stages and I can kill you here."

He lunged at me and I dodged him. I lunged at him and he dodged this time. We glared at each other, fuming over the idea of the other having Bella. The very idea of another man even touching her was infuriating. How _dare_ they even think it?!

"Demetri…" I scowled at him.

"Edward…" He replied pleasantly.

"If you even –"

"If I what? Speak to her? Touch her? You'll kill me right? You can't kill me if you're dead. She'll be mine!"

"She'll never be yours!" I roared.

"She will, I can guarantee it."

"I'll get her. Where is she?" I didn't really need to ask, but it was the only thing that would get his thoughts thinking about it.

"Stop the stalling, there's really no need. You won't be able to get to her."

"I have to disagree. I can see where she is through your mind." He cursed under his breath.

"Well, then, I'll just have to stop you." Demetri's pure red eyes stared back at me as a grin breaks out onto his face. I realised I hadn't hunted in over a month. I was weak. But I had to.

For Bella.

I snapped my jaw shut as I attacked him. I was right, he was strong. A lot stronger than I expected. Before I knew it I was on the floor, my back digging into something hard.

Demetri stood over me, holding a lit match delicately in between his thumb and index finger. In that small fire I could see my death before my eyes. My only thoughts were for Bella and how I'd failed her. Demetri would be _with_ her when he had no right to be. I had failed her so many times now and I was thinking about her so hard my mind must have made me hear her call out.

It was tragically beautiful. Her voice was full of pain but it seemed to fit.

It was all I could think of as Demetri dropped the match.

* * *

**A/N: **Despite what you think, the next chapter_will not_ be called '_Here In Your Arms_' so calm down.  
Today and yesterday was eventful. More PM threats from Ningyo Cullen about how if I don't update soon, Misu Deki, Ningyo's friend will come and bite me... So all in all, I feel loved...  
I've added Demetri to the 'BURN THEM!!!!!!' pile so y'know, he is a bad guy. Exactly. I'm glad you see my point. I was also woken up at 8:00 so I could finish this chapter for you guys. It may have taken nearly all day (it's now 16:46) but it normally they're up around 11 or 12 at night. -shrugs- 

The next chapter is the Big Fight!  
A good old favourite of mine, this one. Used before but who cares:

**If you're happy and you know it click review!**

Emma

PS: Again, have not proof read...


	28. Fight

I watched, no where near close enough to get to the match before it hit Edward. I wouldn't be fast enough even if I tried.

I was at a loss.

Nothing I can possibly do can stop gravity. The gifts I've picked up from others wouldn't help and I felt far too weak to try.

But the match didn't hit Edward. It flinched off something blue and fell to the ground. Some – for lack of a better word – force field stopped it. Electric blue and it hurt to look at but it did stop the flame. It reached the ground and hit the cobbles, slowly going out.

Edward and Demetri just stared at it in shock.

I, on the other hand had a better idea. I ran over to them, as fast as I could – not tumbling on the way, may I add – and in a split second chose who to pounce on.

Edward.

I leapt through the air and pushed his shoulders down when they both turned to see what was flying at them – me. I showered his face with kisses and came to his lips last. He kissed back just as hard. They stayed like this until someone interrupted.

"A_hem_!" Demetri coughed from above, still holding the pack of matches. "There are at least sixty-nine more of these." Demonstrating, he took one out and lit it over us. It dropped and I hoped and prayed the shield would protect us again.

It did.

The match slid around us, as if it were hitting a curved object and fell to the stony ground, landing beside the other. I grinned.

My grin turned into a scowl. I glared at him and the small box – namely the box – and sent it to where ever Emmett was. He would find a good use for them. I felt Edward jump beside me as they left.

_Was that you?_

I nodded looking into his dark gold eyes. He grinned back but I could see he needed to hunt.

"Ah, I see…" Demetri turned to leave but I froze him in place. Edward stood and pulled me up, not that I needed it. I just needed him. I grabbed him into a hug, shoving my face into his chest, inhaling his wonderful scent. I smiled and he saw me.

_What are you smiling about?_

_Being able to do this and being back with you._

For a moment he was totally speechless, mind and mouth, like he couldn't believe what I was doing. In all honesty, I couldn't believe it either, but it worked and I wasn't complaining. I could send my thoughts to other people and I was so thankful that Aro made me meet all those vampires…

_You're amazing Bella. I love you so much._

_I love you too Edward…_I looked up into his dark gold eyes._ Where are the others? I can't send thoughts and listen to them too or do three gifts at once. Only two, at least, I'm not going to try another just in case._

I caught the drift of Emmett's thoughts through his mind, and realised they were practically screaming at Edward. _Well, Emmett's not far off and…Oh…Jane and Victoria aren't far off either._

_We'll be fine Edward, we can win this._

_I know, I just don't think I could bear loosing you again._

_Edward…_ I couldn't think of anything to say. I knew we wouldn't loose this but it broke my heart to think he was worrying over me being killed. As if that could happen!

_Say something…_

_It's just, I can't believe you're worrying over me after I've become a vampire and got all of these gifts. If anything you should be worrying about yourself._

_Bella, you'll always be a clumsy human to me. _He grinned down and I grinned up.

"Oh, how heart warming. The two lovers meet again, once more."

We spun around and came almost face to face with Jane – well, as close as face to face could be. She was still so tiny.

"You know, Isabella. You can't do so much all at once." Her words were getting to me. "You can't manage it all." And they were true. "Besides, why bother. It's not like he really loves you. Just think what he did with Victoria."

Edward caught my shoulders and I couldn't look at him. "Bella, look at me." How could I refuse what he was asking? "Don't believe a word she says. You know I love you and could only love you. I _know_ you can keep this up. The others are only a minute away. You can last that. We can win this." I smiled as he quoted me.

"I'll be a little preoccupied for a while. I'll trust you'll protect me?"

"Always." He smiled down again, gently kissing me on the lips.

"Urgh!" Jane groaned in exasperation. "Can't you do that somewhere else?"

"We would but I don't think you'd let us go, would you?"

Jane frowned at me and Victoria thought it best to intervene.

But she couldn't.

The rest of the Cullens had arrived. Emmett shook the box of matches with a raised eyebrow. At least it worked.

"Look what the cat dragged in." Victoria sneered.

At that point I was all for come backs but Rosalie did something I'm sure not even Victoria was expecting. She slid her way around Edward and I, in front of us and glared at Victoria. Rosalie Hale was defending_us. _Rosalie, who hated me – or so I thought but maybe that was just my mind playing tricks on me – was defending her whole family. And I was included in that.

"Care to repeat that? Some of us at the back didn't quite hear," she said with a falsely sweet voice. I suppressed a shudder and it looked like Jane did too. Rosalie had enough menace in her voice to make a member of the Volturi tremble.

Victoria looked like she was contemplating what to say to that, or whether it was wiser just to keep quiet. "I think you heard me… Though now you're all here, I suppose I'll have to kill you all. You picked the wrong side to fight with, my dear." She grinned at Rosalie, her shining white teeth almost glowed in the rising moonlight.

"I admit, you've done well. All of this nonsense caused me to accidentally push my own brother away with words that were meant to comfort him. I pushed him away and Alice started to hate me for it. The guilt I felt was worse than anything that I'd ever felt before. Now, you have this out in the open. You plan to kill an entire coven because you want to kill one of them. I'd get angry if you just went for one of us, Edward, Alice, even Bella but tell us. What really was your plan?"

Victoria turned away, looking around the courtyard. "My plan…" She was looking for words, and still wondering whether she was doing the right thing. "My plan was to take the girl, dragging Edward back. I knew if I killed her, he would kill me so I would have to kill her instead. Mate for mate, it was as simple as that. Then Aro decided he would keep her and add her to the Volturi's assortment of gifts. I tried talking it out with him, he knew my strategy from the start and they seemed up for watching the things unfold. I had no idea he would just turn on me like that. Never truly trust the Volturi, ever. I kept out of the way when the ball came around. It was only after you and Bella" – she motioned towards Edward – "did your little jump sequence I found out you were back together. My plot was slowly falling through my hands. One of you has to live in pain and right now, I don't care which of you survives and which of you die. One of you has to go."

We all stared at her with cold eyes. I got the feeling, now Rosalie had spoken up, the whole coven was with Edward and I and we didn't need to fear anything. The Cullens were going to help us win this but I wouldn't let it start just yet. I had unanswered questions.

"Why did you let me write on the letter? You were so patient then. It was as if you took _pity_ on me."

"No, idiot girl," Edward pulled me into him as a low growl erupted from his chest. I hadn't been paying too much attention to her thoughts which was probably why he was pulling me close. "I needed Edward to see you were still alive and have a reason to follow. If he knew you didn't love him, he wouldn't have followed us."

As I looked over her, I probably would have believed her were it not for Edward's gift helping me hear the truth. _If only it were that. I used to hurt in exactly the same way until I realised what I needed to do. James would be so proud…_ Her mind drifted into memories and I shared a glance with Edward, confirming he heard the same.

"I feel a fight coming on." Emmett muttered from behind us.

I grinned. "So do I Emmett," I grinned at Jane and she seemed to step back a little. Maybe she was finally coming to terms with the fact three vampires – one of which was frozen – was no match for a whole coven.

Rosalie turned her head to face us, a grin crept onto her face and she winked at me. I stood, shell shocked.

Then she leapt on Victoria.

As Rosalie started clawing away at her skin I still stood shocked. Emmett had come up to me. "Bella, do something!" I came to my senses after Jasper gave me a jolt of power and I froze Victoria. Rosalie continued to rip her to pieces. Jane was slipping away and I froze her too, hoping I could do everything at once. My breathing was becoming ragged and I was feeling so dizzy.

Rosalie had attacked and killed Victoria, she was a burning pile and Jane was not far behind with Alice and Esme helping. Demetri was almost lit because Jasper, Edward and Emmett were attacking him. For a moment I wondered where Carlisle was but I didn't get the chance to ponder it. Edward's eyes had turned completely black.

It was what I had feared. He hadn't hunted in all the time he was here, it was the vision all over again. He would stalk that girl and attack her. If that wasn't bad enough he would be killed for hunting in the city.

I had to do something.

With all the concentration I had left, I pushed the repulsion to human blood onto him.

His concerned eyes were the last thing I saw before my head hit the ground and black engulfed me.

I knew I couldn't die but I didn't know if I'd ever see Edward again or if my eyes would ever open.

* * *

**A/N:**Okay, so a little less death on the Cullens part. More so on the Volturi's!

How do you all feel?! Victoria, Jane and Demetri are dead! (I flop at writing fight scenes) and Edward isn't! Bella may be in a coma (again) but that's not the point, I suppose. She _will _wake up, I can promise you that. **She is _not _dead.**

I'm really sorry about not updating sooner. I've had writers block all week and we've just got back to school. The teachers have been laying on the homework thick and fast so it was so hard to write. Also, because we are having building work going on here, my brother had to sleep in my room for a few nights so I had to turn off my computer early and didn't get the change to write more.

You haveone more chapter left and then an epilogue.The epilogue will be something to look forward to! I had so much fun writing the Author Note!

**Please review!**

Emma


	29. Finality

**The **_**Don't Forget**_** Fan Fiction book ****cover**** is on my profile. Please go look at it now. I'd love to hear what you think of it!**

* * *

Three burning piles of purple were slowly going out in the courtyard. 

Victoria, Jane and Demetri were gone and only their grey ashes remained. There was no way they could get to us. We had killed them and they were gone. They had burned for a full day and the courtyard was closed for the day until they simmered out. No vampires could touch it and we needed to make sure they were really dead.

I pulled the drape back down to obscure the view of the smoke. Bella lay still in her bed. We knew she was still alive because she would mutter something every now and then. She hadn't been burned so she wasn't dead, so she would, hypothetically, eventually wake up.

We hoped.

Carlisle would check on her every other hour. The first time he came in he explained that he was stalling Aro and the rest so they wouldn't come after us. He had told them to wait until Bella woke to discuss our so called punishment.

There was a knock at the door. Carlisle stepped in. I hadn't realised it had been two hours. I wasn't really keeping track of time.

"No change?"

I shook my head. "She mumbled something incoherent earlier."

"Well, that proves she's still fighting whatever it is that made her faint. She's just over exerted herself, trying to do too much at once. She stopped her gifts when she fainted so I don't understand why she hasn't woken up yet."

The odd thing was she was still doing it. My blood lust left when she fainted and I hadn't felt it since. Yes, the burning was still there but there was no need for me to attack a human. For the first time in my damned existence I _wanted_ an animal more than a human.

Carlisle shut the door quietly and left me to my thoughts.

If my blood lust had left and it still hadn't returned did that mean… that she was still holding onto it? Was that why she wasn't waking up? It was worth a shot, wasn't it?

I knelt next to her on my knees, nestling one foot underneath me to sit on and my left arm resting on the bed side table. She looked so peaceful when she slept and I realised it would be the last time I would she her sleeping. She wouldn't faint like this again, I wouldn't let it happen. I knew we still had to get around the Volturi but that would be easy. I leant forward.

"Bella…Bella, its Edward," she stirred. "My blood lust is gone. You don't need to use your gift on me anymore," she frowned but her eyes were still closed. "Bella, love, please wake up," her legs moved as she turned. I took her wrist and kissed where her pulse would have been. "I love you, Bella. Please wake up."

Her eyes flickers open and I couldn't hide the grin that had formed on my face. A small smile crept onto her face.

"How are you feeling?"

Her smile grew. "Fine now I'm with you." Her eyes swirled into that deep brown that went on forever. She was mastering her gifts so easily.

I leant closer to her face. "I'm glad my idea worked then."

"What idea?"

"Talk you into waking up."

"Well then," she leant a little closer. Her lips were inches from mine. "I think it worked very well."

"Mmm."

If possible, I had forgotten how soft her lips were. Kissing her was like kissing her for the first time. It started soft and sweet and turned fast and passionate when her tongue grazed my bottom lip. We broke away to take unnecessary breathes. I rested my forehead against her.

"I love you," I murmured.

"I love you too."

And suddenly I realised the position I was kneeling in and I grinned a lot harder than before.Yes, it had been praying my mind for a while now. Ever since I knew she still loved me but this was all too perfect.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Well," I began, taking her hands in mine. "I've just worked out I'm down on one knee."

Her eyes went wide and her breathing picked up. "You mean…You mean…"

"Yes." I stared into those infinite, chocolate coloured eyes that melted my cold heart. "Isabella Swan," I took a deep breath. "Will you marry me?"

She stared at me, disbelieving and in total shock. My mind charted off into why she would say no... I wasn't good enough for her, I wouldn't be good enough for her... Of course she wouldn't want to marry me, I was a total monst–

She cupped my face in her hands, making me look into her big beautiful eyes. "You're not a monster. I never want to hear you think that ever again. Of course I'll marry you!"

I could scarcely believe it. "You will?"

"Yes!"

The feeling was glorious. It felt like something had clicked into place. My life had been given a purpose and it was to make sure Bella was loved for the rest of eternity. I would spend the rest of my existence proving how amazing and beautiful she was.

My joy was short lived when I realised something. "I don't have the ring…"

"You already had one?"

"Yes…"

She planted a quick kiss on my lips. "See, you are perfect."

"I'm far from it."

"Don't make me argue back."

I smirked at her as she got out of bed. She was still wearing the beautiful gold and ivory dress from the ball. True, it was still beautiful on her and it had hardly any scratches on it but she was _still_ wearing it.

"Yes, Edward, I am still wearing it. I'll go and change if you're that bothered."

"I'm not bothered, it looks lovely on you. And that's going to take some getting used to, you know. Not being able to read you mind but you being able to with mine."

Bella walked into the closet. "Well, we can try out defences in my mind when we get home."

"But…There's Aro…"

"Exactly, when we get home." Then my fiancé skipped into the bathroom and shut the door behind her. I slumped down so she could hear me as I spoke.

"That's not fair you know."

"What's not fair?" she called through.

"Making me wait out here when I've only just got you back _and _when we've only just got engaged." I heard her 'mmm' from inside. "What? You're just going to leave me out here?"

"I might…" She called.

"You wouldn't, would you?" Just then the door swung open and out stepped my Bella. I put on my best puppy dog eyes and made a little pout. I knelt down next to me and I added a small frown.

"You look adorable when you do that."

I pouted a little more.

She leant in, pressing her lips to mine, in another short kiss. I grabbed her head gently and made it last longer.

"Edward…" She warned and I just beamed up at her. "We have to go now…"

"I know."

I got up and placed another short kiss on her full lips and took her hand as we walked out of the room. It was a comfortable silence as we made our way to the throne room, each of us relaxed in each others presence. It was still unnerving to watch her put her defences up. Aro would be in for a shock if the walls I could see building were anything to go by. I knew it was for the best, it was just frightening to see my warm Bella turn cold.

We were almost at the door but she pulled my arm and I came to a stop.

_I need you to keep an eye on Caius and Marcus. I can't concentrate on what they're saying all the time, Aro is the main problem. I'll listen out for you but, as we found out before, I can't do too much at once._

_Um, okay. Why via my mind? _

_Well, I'm sure you've noticed. Vampires can hear through doors. _She grinned at me.

_Ahh, of course. I bow down to your superior intellect._

_See, the worst part is… I know you do…_ A small frown accompanied her smile. _Just stay away from Aro…or I'll make him. We'll see how it works out._

Her beautiful brown eyes gleamed up at mine, almost sparkling as she pushed the large wooden door open. Of course, it was just like before, just like the rest of the palace and just what I didn't want to see. Big and gold. I'm sure Esme and Alice would have had a field day wandering around, picking out colours to redecorate every room in the castle, not that Aro would let them though.

We caught the end of a conversation. It seemed like the rest of my, no our family were already here – and arguing to make matters worse.

"…would that make her feel better?! You know she's leaving and you can't do anything to stop it, no matter how hard you try, Aro. She'll always have the ability to stop you finding her! You'll never –"

Everyone stopped and looked at us. Alice had stepped forward a little and was still glaring at Aro when everyone else turned. I grabbed Bella's hand discreetly and started rubbing circles into it. She didn't look it but I could tell she was nervous. Alice caught our eye.

_Guys, I've seen the outcome of this. All Bella has to do is use a little persuasion and reasoning and we'll be out before we know it._

I smiled at her and gave her a slight nod, Bella did the same and then all eyes were on Aro.

"Isabella –" Aro began.

"Her name is Bella." I growled.

She looked up at me, speaking a little over loudly, pointedly wanting him to hear. "No, love, I only let my friends call me Bella. It's Isabella to him."

"Well, that is the thing I'd like to bring up. _Isabella_, you've been here all of your vampire life and a very small amount of your human life too. I'm afraid, when we asked you if you wanted to be changed you neglected to ask whether there were any conditions. There was one, and that was that you'd become a member of the Volturi guard, here."

"I see." Bella's face was a mask of calm. "What's stopping me just walking out now?" For a moment Aro looked completely bewildered. No doubt something to do with Bella's many gifts.

_That's you, isn't it?_

_Yes. Am I doing well?_

_As always._

She 'humphed' in her head.

_No you are amazing. I never know what you're going to do next and –_

"A valid point, you could just walk out of here." _I'll finish later_. She squeezed my hand in response. "But you can't protect the Cullens from everything. You can't walk them out."

_I wouldn't be so sure Aro. _I heard her send to him. Another wave of shock hit him, stronger than the last. Jasper flinched and asked what was going on. I gave him the 'I'll tell you later' sign.

"Um, I won't let you leave." Aro was getting nervous himself, probably something to do with again Jasper and Bella doing the same thing at the same time. The very idea of Aro being nervous was unheard of, I had to bite my lip to stop laughing.

"It's not about whether you let us leave or not, we're going even if you don't want us to."

"You can't, I –"

"We can and we will. Goodbye Aro." She looked at the other two and gestured to them. "Marcus, Caius. If any of you come after us, I will kill you." And with that she turned and walked out of the room. I followed silently behind her with the others, thinking about how, even though it was an empty threat it sounded so real.

_It wasn't empty. I meant every word of it, Edward. _She called into my brain. The idea of my sweet Bella killing someone was startling. I couldn't imagine her planning anything like that, let alone doing it. She squeezed my hand and gave me a look. I just pulled her close and kissed her temple.

Before we got to the exit someone called us back.

Felix.

He was wearing a warm smile. "I'd just like to let you all of you know. Your words really made me think, I can't spend forever here. I'm leaving Volterra."

My mind was a whirl. Why would Felix leave? I really needed to get the full story from Bella when we got back. I would have got it then but she was speaking.

"I'm glad for you, Felix. Don't you want to come with us? "

He smiled again and shook his head. "No, I was thinking I'd go out and see the world, you know."

"That's wonderful, don't forget to drop in every now and then. We'd like to know how you're doing."

"Fine by me. You've changed this place so much Bella, Aro just let me go when I asked. No explanation needed." Wow. Bella's coming here made the Volturi loose some of their best guards. He said a few more goodbyes as left to pack.

Everyone had smiles on their faces. Felix was getting a fresh start away from the Volturi. Everything was going right for us and Bella was mine again. There wasn't anyone trying to kill us or take her away from me – though I imagined I'd have to kick a few human boys off to get at her when we settled down somewhere else. She was so perfect.

When we got got outside, Alice screeched.

"I can't believe it! I mean, finally! How long would you take to ask and oh my gosh, Bella, we have to go shopping now! You have no excuse this time. There's no excuse when you're getting m–" Just then Jasper put a finger over Alice's fast - moving lips.

"Would someone like to tell us all something? We're a little in the dark over here." Emmett commented. I grinned and pulled her in front of me, resting my chin on her head.

"Well," I began…

_Would you like to say it or should I? _I asked.

_You can. You _are _the one who proposed, aren't you?_

"Well what? Spit it out!" Emmett yelled.

"Bella and I are getting married."

Exclaims and congratulations flooded from their lips and Alice squealed again and almost jumped on Bella. I picked her up and pulled her out of the way. She frowned and pouted at me.

"Alice, this is Bella's wedding. She can do what she wants with it and it can be when she wants. If you want one so bad, go have another with Jasper." Her frown turned into a scowl. She gave Bella a quick hug and went of to whisper in Jasper's ear.

We all got hugs from each of them, Esme and Carlisle's both short and loving. Bella whispered her forgiveness to Jasper, not that she ever blamed him. Rosalie's to Bella's shocked me the most.

"I'm sorry for being so horrible. I was awful to you. You must think me repulsive." She wore a grim smile.

"Not at all Rosalie. You must have had your reasons."

"I'll tell you about it sometime."

"I'd like that."

I smiled at them. Even though each of our pasts were horrible, everything would be okay now. I was engaged to the love of my life and my whole family loved her too. The Volturi wouldn't – I hoped – come after us and even if they did, we had Bella. More importantly, _I_ had Bella.

_Yes, you do._

_I am never going to get used to that._

_Nope, now…_She trailed off, turned to the others. I was left with a frown. Would I ever know what she was going to say next? Would she always be a mystery to me?

Bella looked at each member of our family, watching their anticipation to get away from this elusive Italian city. A very playful smile crept onto her face.

"How many of you are opposed to teleportation?"

I knew the answer. Yes, she would be.

* * *

**A/N: **And they all lived happily ever after... literally ever after.  
There you have it, this is the ending chapter. Edward gets Bella, Bella gets her freedom _and_ Edward (she's rather too lucky, don't you think?) I know in the conventional New Moon, Bella says no but...well, she's been forced to change to help people and right now, she wanted nothing more that to be with Edward officially. The whole Victoria thing (I showed my friend that at lunch. I only let her see the bottom of Chapter 20 and the last lines are 'Edward was kissing Victoria' as you all know. I wouldn't let her read the rest and she was glaring at me - manically, may I add - and was fuming. Anyway, I'll close the brackets now) Still, Rosalie likes Bella, Bella likes Rosalie, I've given Felix his happy ever after, killed off most of the Volturi's guard and Aro may have gone slightly crazy. I can't be sure and I'll leave it to Marcus and Caius to work it out. 

I hope you like this chapter because I almost uploaded my science homework by accident...

The next chapter is the last and will the _THE _longest chapter ever. The author note is about a mile long but well worth reading.

**Weiver!**

Emma

PS: Weiver is 'review' backwards... in case you didn't know.


	30. Epilogue

_If you don't normally read my author note, you'll want to read this one. _

_Oh, and when I said cover last time, I mean there's a __**picture to go with the story**__… Y'know, like __**a book cover**__… Will you check it out now?_

* * *

"Edward, for the last time. Where are you taking me?!" 

It isn't normal for your fiancée to kidnap you on a plane – private may I add – when it's no where near the wedding.

"Bella, if you really wanted to know you would have used a gift on me. You and I both don't want you find out where we're going." I frowned and pouted a little. He just leaned in and gave me a light kiss. I saw right through that.

"If you want to play dirty, you should have said." I then proceeded to attack his mind with all the annoying seven year old questions.

_Are we there yet?_

_No…Bell–_

_Will you tell me when we're there yet…?_

_Yes, Bella. I will…_

…

_Bella?_

_Are we there yet?_

_No._

_Can we get ice cream?_

_No, I don't want you getting sick. Why would you want ice cream anyway? It'll just –_

_Are we there yet?_

_No._

_Are we there yet?_

_No._

_Are we there yet?_

_No._

_Are we there yet?_

_No!_

He ended up sitting on the floor holding his head in agony. I knew perfectly well he wasn't in any pain, only annoyed with my mind games.

"Edward?" I asked out loud.

"Yes Bella?" He asked exasperated, pulling his head out of his hands a little.

"Are we there yet?"

He groaned and rolled onto his side so his cheek was pressed to the cool floor.

_It's dirty there. Do you really want to be down there?_

_Yes._

_Really?_

_Yes._

_Really really?_

_Yes._

_Do you want me out of your head?_

_No._

_Really?_

_Yes._

_Really, really?_

_Yes, Bella. Really really._

I just looked at his perfect face, his wonderful golden eyes – which I would occasionally change to green just to make him jump – and his perfect messy hair. I couldn't ask for anything more than that.

He was perfect.

_Thanking you kindly, ma'am. _Edward smirked from the floor.

I scowled at him. Ever since we had got back, we had seen if I could take down the walls to my mind. Normally he wouldn't be able to get into my mind but after trying it out, thoughts would occasionally seep out and Edward would pick them up. I found out that I had built in walls and now I kept forgetting to put them up again.

_Very mature…_

_You can talk._

_Ah, but there is method in my madness._

_Which is?_

_Getting you to tell me where you're taking me._

_Not annoying me?_

_Partly, but not completely. Are you going to tell me?_

_I might…_

_But?_

_But I won't._

_That really isn't fair you know._

_It is… but I suppose I owe you something. _He thought, getting up off the floor and back into his seat.

_It's about time. Your cheek is grubby, you know. Still what were you going to say…think…_

"I was going to _say_ that there is also method in _my_ madness. It'll make a lot of sense when we get there and when we meet him."

"Him?"

"Yes. I will explain when we get there. I promise."

"I'll hold you to that, Mr. Cullen." I said as I crawled into his lap.

"And I you, Miss soon - to - be - Cullen Swan… That doesn't work does it?

"Not really, no." I kissed him on the tip of his nose.

"I love you, despite all the annoying mind talk."

"I love you, despite your dirty cheek." He stuck his nose up, pretending to ignore me. I started kissing his neck, his jaw and nuzzling my way into his collar bone. He moaned and tried to pull me into a compromising position. I pulled away.

"We're on a _plane_."

"Yes, we are."

"No Edward." He made the puppy dog eyes that he knew made my resistance to him break… Well, most of the time. He didn't know that just yet.

"No."

He added the pout. "No."

And a frown. "No Edward."

"But Bella –"

The intercom that linked up to the pilot sounded. "If you could please return to your seats please. We'll be landing soon."

I slid off his lap and buckled myself into the seat. When I looked up again, he was frowning at me.

"You don't need that anymore."

I shrugged. "I thought I was always going to be a human in your eyes."

"Oh, you are but that doesn't mean you have to wear seatbelts." I raised my eyebrows and turned to look out at the clouds as we made our descent.

"Hmm," was all I said.

We were silent for the rest of the flight and the only indication that Edward was still sitting next to me was his thumb rubbing circles into my hand and his thoughts that revolved only around me. Looking down onto the land, I tried to work out where Edward would possibly be taking me. It had to be somewhere over the Atlantic, because we had been on board for some time. I was guessing England or Scotland but I had absolutely no idea where. And why would Edward take me here of all places?

When the pilot declared it safe to get off, I rushed to the door, only to be dragged back by Edward. "_You_ have no idea where we're going."

"Don't I get to see where we are?"

"Yes, I just have to check something…" He went towards the nearest window to the door. I watched him lean over to look out, standing with my arms crossed and feeling impatient. "Okay, come on them."

_Edward, Edward, Edward. What will I do with you?_

_Whatever you want. _He purred inside his head so I slapped his arm and went to the door.

"Plane, Edward. A plane."

I stepped outside into the cold air – it wasn't cold to me, I was just guessing – and looked at the sign on the side of the building.Oh.

"Right, Manchester airport… I have no idea what this means now. Why would you take me to the middle of England in October?"

"All in good time, love."

"No! You can't just take me here and not give me an answer!"

"Yes I can and I just did."

"Edward Cullen, you…Urgh!"

"I love you too dear," he chuckled.

The further we got from the plane, the more confused I got. Edward had rented a car and was driving down country lanes – and was loving it – with their twists and turns. I was thinking about how grateful my reflexes were heightened because there would be no way I would be able to survive a crash on a rural road. Not that we would crash with Edward at the wheel. He was the perfect driver. We drove south for a while and my eyebrows furrowed further down as we passed a sign saying 'Welcome to Brassington'. I had given up asking what was going on a long while ago and I was just sitting it out, wondering and occasionally sending Edward a message saying he better explain.

It was odd. We past through the town and he turned off of the road and onto a dirt path wide enough for a car – or cars. I was beginning to guess where we were going and that guess was probably right.

_Edward?_

_Yes?_

_We're going to one of the houses, aren't we?_

…_Maybe._

_Hah! I knew it!_

_I never said yes…_

_You don't have to, I can see it in your mind._

_And I was doing so well with guarding it._

_Yes, how is that possible? You're brilliant at blocking and you've never had any reason to._

_Well, I have all the reason to with you prying into my brain now…_

_I wouldn't call it prying…_

He shook his head. _We're here, Bella…_

I stepped out of the car, tearing my eyes away from him and looked up at the amazing house. It was tall and looked so quaint. It fit snugly around in the tall green trees and just looked so…cosy. I didn't think that was possible because I was still getting over the sheer size of it.

"It's a mind trick," I stated after a while.

"If you say so," Edward chuckled.

"Come on, we need to go and meet _him_."

"Indeed we do," he took my arm and we walked up to the threshold. Edward opened the door and a horrible smell hit me. I almost gagged. My face twisted in disgust and I saw Edward's nose twitch. Just a twitch? It stunk!

"Edward? Do most of your houses smell like this or is it just me."

"Bella…" he sighed. "Into the living room."

"But that's where the smell is coming from," I said, apprehensively.

"Exactly," he smiled.

It was official. My fiancée had gone crazy…possibly again…

"Edward…" I asked to no one in particular as he stepped inside the room. He stuck his head around the door.

"Bella, nothing's going to bite you." _I hope. _I heard him add silently.

"What do you mean 'you hope'?" I asked raising my eye brows.

"Please, Bella, come and meet them."

"He's a 'them' now?" I was getting hysterical.

Edward stepped forward and laid his hands on my hips, looking into my eyes. And then I realised what was going on.

He was trying to dazzle me.

"Please Bella…" he whispered close to my ear, his cool breath tickling my neck.

Either that or seduce me.

"I wouldn't take you here if it wasn't safe…" he whispered and I could feel his lips slowly moving down my neck to my collar bone.

I was betting on the latter…

"Bella…" It was getting unbearable.

"Fine! Fine, I'll go in but if something attacks me and I die, I'm blaming you."

"I'll blame myself too. Inside."

I just looked at him.

"What is it? You said you'd go in."

I nodded curtly.

He gave me an appraising look and went to stand by the door. Grabbing the door handle he pushed it open and let me walk in first. I gave him an appreciative smile, signally he did the right thing. He just rolled his eyes and took my hand.

We caught a conversation as we walked in. "…and you said they were dangerous. If they are why are we here? And why did you make –"

Edward and I came face to face with two people – a man and a woman. The man was tall, very tall, and he had black shaggy hair that hung close to his eyes. He was the source of the stench and I could see his nose twitching like Edward's did earlier. The woman only just came up to his shoulders and was clinging onto his arm like it was a life support. I noticed she had a black eye as well as thick gold wavy hair that stopped at her shoulders. I looked up at Edward.

He was smiling.

The man was the first to speak. "I thought you said she was human."

"She was," was his only reply as his smile turned into a smirk.

"Is it safe?"

"Completely."

_Edward…_I sent sweetly.

_Yes, my dear?_

_Would you like to explain NOW?_

He spun me around so we could look into each others' eyes.

_Right, where to start__…__After I left you that first time in the hospital, I was a total mess. _I frowned. _Rosalie gave me some encouraging words but I took them the wrong way and ran here. I met Jack here and he was in the same mess as me. He had imprinted on –_

_Imprinted?_

_Werewolves get –_

_Werewolves!?_

_Let me explain please… _I stayed silent. _When werewolves see their soul mate it's called imprinting. It's more than love, it's like 'I'll jump in front of a bullet for you because you're so amazing'… Rather like us you could say. _He smirked. _Still, his life was rather pointless without Imogen over there and we were two lost causes. I found him after he took his anger out on Esme's favourite oak tree here and we talked each other into fighting for our loves. We made an arrangement to meet up exactly in six months time. Today. With the ones we love._

I was silent

_Any questions? _He asked.

_Oh, a few…_

_Any I can answer?_

_Why does he smell so bad?_

_We smell just as bad to him. Jack describes it like sickly sweet._

_Can I give him a hug?_

_A hug? Why?_

_Just answer it._

_I guess you'll have to ask him._

Jack had just finished speaking with the woman, who I was guessing was Imogen thanks to Edward. She was looking apprehensively at us both, as if we were going to attack her but I had my blood lust under control and I didn't need to bother with Edward's. He'd had a lot of practice. There was nothing really to worry about… except perhaps me.

_Boo._

Jack jumped backwards nearly falling over himself. Imogen nearly fell with him because she was still holding onto his arm.

"Was that you?" he asked, giving me a cautious look.

"It may have been."

_He sure picked one, _Jack thought.

_Well, I take it I'm a good one._

He just looked at me, eyes wide. _It was you._

_Yep. Scaring people with my gift is a passion of mine. I'm the closest conventional vegetarian vampire you can get._

_Your gift? What would that be?_

_I can take other gifts. I met a lot of people in Italy._

"Italy?" he blurted out.

Edward sighed next to me. "Right, we should start from the beginning and then you can tell us your story, if that's okay?"

"Fine."

We all took our seats on the sofas, facing each other after hugs had been passed around. I sat opposite Imogen and we shared the same expression. Nervous, but nervous for two entirely different reasons. I was nervous that if we did something Jack would get angry or turn into a wolf or something to the effect of that. From Imogen's thoughts, it sounded like she was scared we would attack her. I scoffed internally.

Edward squeezed my hand, bringing me back to present. "Well, when I left here, I made straight back to Forks and Bella. When I got there, she had been taken by a female vampire whom we'd met a year earlier…" Edward began telling our story, bringing in as much information as he could, with my mental notes being sent to him and infrequent explanations said out loud.

Jack and Imogen sat, listening with such an intensity it seemed their lives depended on what Edward was saying. Our lives had depended on it but it was in the past now. We had all adopted the same positions, holding our lover's hands.

"Well," Jack began. "I suppose we should tell ours. It's not quite as adventurous as yours but it's one all the same. When I left, shortly after you, Edward, I phased and went to my pack. They were grateful to have their Alpha back and filled me in on everything that had happened, which was not a lot. They had just been patrolling the moors for anything unusual and nothing had come up. I saw Imogen nearly everyday and when I didn't I was in a bad mood. I started forming a plan to fight for her.

"Ben –" I saw Imogen visibly flinch. "– Imogen's boyfriend was overprotective in a bad way. He would slowly stop letting her go out and socialise with her friends, namely my sister. He didn't know that a whole pack of werewolves lived in the town and if he did, I'm sure he would leave just as fast as he came, taking her with him. The pack tried to avoid confronting him, or even speaking with him in case he brought it up. We were getting worried about what was going on in the house because she hadn't been out in a week and Ben was coming back from the local pub drunk each night. On the one chance we saw Imogen, she would have bruises on her arms and shadows under her eyes from lack of sleep." Imogen was staring at her knees.

_Don't be ashamed, _I sent to her. She looked up sharply, although she knew my gift. I gave a warm smile and she returned it, still cautious but then again, she had reason to with Edward and I.

"One night we ended up barging into their house and having to save Imogen from him. He was totally drunk, the worst we'd seen him and she'd already been attacked viciously. She was bleeding and there were shards of glass in her arms and her head." Edward and I winced at seeing his memories of her lying on the floor, unconscious with gashes down the side of her for arms, far too close to her veins. There was blood soaking through from her skull and into her hair and the remains of a beer bottle close around her.

"We took her to A&E as soon as we could." Jack went on. "She needed surgery to get the glass out and was out for sometime. When she woke she told me that she did love me," he looked deep into her eyes and I got to see the surface of the love he had for her. "She always had loved me and that she only told me to go because she was afraid that I would get hurt by him. As if he could hurt me." Jack chuckled. "I haven't let her leave my side since." The look on their faces was flawless love, he was her saviour and she was his reason for living. I felt a single tear roll down my face. I brought my hands to my face and a squeal escaped from my oesophagus that sounded more like a sob. The tears were coming thick and fast now. Stupid gifts…

"What's wrong?" Edward was panicking.

"It's just… that's so…" He scooped me up onto his lap.

"Bella, why are you crying?"

"Tears of joy, Edward, joy. It's just so perfect that they've found each other."

He pulled me closer, gave me a hug and sometimes muttered my name and things like 'silly girl'. From the corner of my blurry eyes I could see Imogen doing the same with Jack.

We had all found our one true loves and it would remain like that for the rest of our lives.

* * *

**Pre-A/N: **I just love Jack and Imogen's story. It makes me all warm and fuzzy inside to think about them being happy together. Ahh, I love my characters… 

Oh, and **I found Edward's font that is used in Twilight!** I've only got the demo (doesn't include punctuation, just letters because I don't have £15 to throw away) and **it's called Carmilla**. I'm so hyper!

_Still, on with the show._

* * *

**Crappy Ideas and Awesomeness**

Alternate version  
_The Story of Edward Duck  
Now With Slang!  
_

Once upon a time there was a duck called Edward. He was a vampire duck and he thought he was bad. He fell in love with a lovely lady swan called Bella who wanted to be with him forever and he loved her too. Three angry geese wanted the wonderful swan dead but the duck family defended her and killed one of the geese…Bella is okay,_however_…When his she was nearly killed Mr. Edward Duck's brother had to give her away. Lady Bella Swan went crazy, thinking she could hear Mr. Ducky's voice and she ended up jumping off a cliff…even though birds can fly (she forgot, of course). Duckums realised he was a stupid duck and went to the birdy hospital to say sorry but Bella didn't remember who he was. He was very sad. He migrated to England and met a… chicken who was a dog in disguise and they made each other go back and save the ones they loved. Ducky came back but Bella had been taken by an evil goose after finding out he still loved her! He raced back to his family and told them what was going on. They were invited to a pond in Italy and this made everyone happy because it was also where Bella was. When they got there, Bella was bitten by the head vampire sea gulls and was being changed into a vampire! Edward Duck tried to save her but an annoying little robin kept attacking him with her power so he couldn't do anything. He had to wait until the pond was having a ball to see her. The stupid goose tried to kiss him and Lady Swan walked in on them! She didn't think he loved her any more but he did. The day of the ball came and when he did he almost drowned. She was beautiful. He didn't know that she got some powers from the change. She could take/borrow/use/ and turn gifts against people. Bella was using Edward's all the time so she could read minds. She finds out he really does love her after they stand in the rain on a tower and get very wet. Then she pushes him off the top and he forgets to fly (stupid duck) so she teleports them away to her part of the pond. They go looking for Ducky's family but the evil robin attacks them and Miss Swan if forced to give herself up to save Edward's life. A member of the sea gull lot takes her away…He does it too because he blames himself for everything. You could blame Global Warming on the poor duck and he would believe you in under a minutes convincing. Anyway, they both give themselves up for each other and Edward Duck ends up in a fight while Bella is escaping from her dark prison that the robin put her in. Edward has to fight a magpie because he wants Bella to…make…_babies_… with him. Duckums is mad with Magpie because he loves her. Mr. Magpie almost beats Ducky because he has matches in his pocket and matches are Ducky's only weakness. However, as the lit match falls a cool blue thing stops Edward being set on fire. Duck and Magpie watch the flame fall to the ground as Swan jump-kisses Edward. They get carried away and the Magpie has to cough to get their attention back. He shows them more matches and Bella sends them to the biggest duck in Edward's duck family, his name was Emmett. The evil goose and robin turn up and so do the Duck Family. The beautiful duck called Rosalie defends everyone, like a good duck should but the Swan is thinking 'OMG!' because Rosalie hat_ed _her. She's all like "what the hell do ya think ya doing to my family, bitch?!" and Goosy gets very scared because she doesn't want to get into a cat fight, despite being a bird… Well, she gets in one anyway and Bella freezes the goose, the robin and the magpie and the Cullens rip them up and burn them. But Duckums goes all vampire on them and Swanny has to save him by making him hate blood by using her gift and she's already worn out! 'OH NO!' I hear you cry but fear not because she stops him but she ends up blacking out. Edward has to wake her up by telling her he's okay because she's still making him hate blood. She wakes up and he… PROPOSES! It's awesome and they go to tell Aro they're leaving because they're 'too cool for school'. Bella uses her gift to make Aro go crazy and then they all leave, skipping off into the sunset…and sparkling like vampire ducks do…  
Hey do you remember the chicken dog from earlier? Well, Duckums takes Swanny to see him and his wife who we shall call Imo…Why? Because I feel like it, okay?! Still, yeah, they go back to England and talk about what happened. Imo was beaten up by her boyfriend before Chicken dude got there and she almost died but he saved her and Edward and Bella tell them their story…The girls start crying tears of joy and everyone is happy once again and will remain so for the rest of their lives.

– Now why didn't I just write that?

* * *

Edward's Floor Moment

_Jane's mouth formed a small 'o' and she sprinted away as fast as she could. No one spoke but we all heard a quiet 'thud' a few seconds later. I winced._  
This isn't as funny as it seems but I still start cracking up when I think about Edward hitting the floor…

* * *

"We've known each other for a while now."

Cautiously, I lift my eyelids to greet the intruder that I recognised. My breath catches and my heart splutters.

"Bella…"

It was Eric.

"Eric?" I screech. "What do you want?"

"Bella, I need to tell you something. Um… We've known each other for a while now and I know we haven't talked much these past few weeks but I was just wondering –"

"No. Get out of my bedroom."

He doesn't move.

"Now." I growl and he jumps from the window.

I hear bones cracking and wince.

* * *

"We've known each other for a while now II"

Cautiously, I lift my eyelids to greet the intruder that I recognised. My breath catches and my heart splutters.

"Bella…"

Mike bloody Newton was at my window.

"Mike?" I screech, trying to keep my voice down for the second time this evening. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Bella, I need to tell you something. Um…Well, we've known each other for a while now and I've got to know you really well –" Please don't say he's going to do what I think he's going to do – "And…Um, well. I'm just going to come out with it. I'm in love with you, Bella."

I stare at him.

"GET OUT!"

* * *

"We've known each other for a while now III"

Cautiously, I lift my eyelids to greet the intruder that I recognised. My breath catches and my heart splutters.

"Isabella…"

Who the hell could it be this time? And why is he using my full name?

_Mr. Darcy, _that's who.

Mr. Darcy of Pride and Prejudice. I must be going crazy. I'm just waiting for Barney to jump out of my dresser.

Oh.

Speak of the devil, here he is now.

"Isabella, I am incredibly sorry to peruse you at this hour but Barney and I had something to tell you."

There was a pause and my mind was whirling, trying to work out what Mr. Darcy and Barney could possibly want to tell me.

_Together_ at the _same_ _time_.

Barney does that scary laugh thing and I stare wide eyed as he and Mr. Darcy start doing a dance. Barney I can cope with doing strange dance routines but Mr. Darcy, Jane Austen's man of many women's dreams dancing around in breaches? WITH _BARNEY_?!

My mouth has hit the floor and my eyes are just as wide.

Briefly they stop and turn to face me.

"Isabella," there's another pause and Mr. Darcy waits a while. "We've known each other for a while now and…Next January, we are to be married." I jump up, shocked to the bone.

And promptly faint.

My face hits the floor and somewhere I can here Mr. Darcy and Barney singing "I love you, you love me…"

Kill me now.

* * *

**A/N:**-bows- 

This is where I tell you my secrets and my only confession is this.

I have wasted over 7000 words on my author notes all together. They've gotten bigger and bigger and the only chapters I didn't have one were the first two… -rolls eyes-

The slightest review has changed this story so dramatically you won't believe it. I had no chapter outline and/or arc to go by so I had no idea where I was going with it. It started with Bella not remembering Edward and my original plan _was_ to get Jacob to get her remember… And as you can see that went well. I ended up dragging Victoria, The Volturi _and _my very own werewolf into the story. I really _did not_ stick to my plot line but I don't really care. It turned out fine and that's the main thing, however there will be **no sequel**. When I can't see anymore cliff-hangers to a story or more plot lines that haven't been done before I won't put the reader through pain reading my feeble attempts at another story. _This_ story can only have so much and I've put Edward and Bella through enough. I don't think their hearts could take another beating. Sure, I'm evil but I'm not cruel!

You guys have been great, from people like **Dmeyer** with their two word reviews to the people like **WamprickNyx** who leave 10 line reviews, I love you one and all, even **Ningyo Cullen** with all the death threats. You guys have made this story happen and if possible, I'd write an EdwardxYou story (but I can't because I think I should get one of them first… :P) Each and everyone one of your reviews got me so hyper I wasn't sane for at least five minutes. It was great when I got 35 emails when I got back from school. I was jumping up and down for hours and annoying my brother to no end.

It's sad to see it go but, I'll leave you with the words of Barney and Mr. Darcy.

_I love you,  
You love me,  
We're a happy family.  
With a great big hug,  
And a kiss from me to you,  
__**Won't you give me one last review?**_

_(I need to work on my rhyming skills)_

Emma

**PS: My favourite review by iluvthecullens. Chapter 27**

"_you know when the match is falling edward can just blow it out, the scream "WHAT NOW DEMETRI!" and "IN YOUR FACE SUCKER!" and "I'M TO COOL TO DIE!" AND "WHAT NOW?!" he he he!"_

* * *

Thank you and goodnight.


End file.
